Digital Switch 02
by TaiSora4life
Summary: You seen how Fruitloop Trooper's story ended. Well here is one of my versions of what happens afterwards.
1. A New Team

Hi. This is my first story, so please don't flame me and it doesn't matter if you review my stories or not cause I'll still post the next chapters to my story. (A young man with big brown hair and a young lady with red hair showed up with young blond hair man following them.)  
  
Yamato (snickering): This is a public service announcement brought to you in part, by the author. He does not give a F%$^ of what you think. You can suck his f#$%&%* c@#%. Little did you know, by reading this fic, you have just kissed his ass. Anything else.  
  
Me: Yeah, you're FUCKING DEAD Yamato. (Wing Zero's twin buster appears in author's hands and the takes aim and fires) That was just for the snickering and this will be for that imitation of the public service announcement that appears on the Eminen and D12 CD's. (Snaps fingers) Oh boys (Five figures a appear out of nowhere. One is short with tall black hair that stands straight up, another is tall with spiky black hair that shoots out in all direct, the third is green with antennae and pointy ears, the fourth looks just like the fourth but doesn't have the ears or the antennae, and the last one looks like a black humanoid lizard covered in black armor), he's yours.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Pikkon, and Black WarGreymon: Yes sir!!!! (They and Yamato disappear and large cries of pain and words such as Kamehame-ha, Final Flash, Special Beam Cannon (can some give me the Japanese name of the attack), Thunder Flash (same thing for this attack), and Terra Destroyer, were heard in the distance.)  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't. Hey Taichi, why don't we go somewhere and perhaps get better acquainted with each other in my bed. (She and Taichi leave.)  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy. One more thing, this chapter doesn't have comedy.  
  
New Announcement: I've had a few problems, mainly with quote marks. I will try to fix this but I need to know if these persist.  
  
Digital Switch 02  
  
Takeru's voice: It's been a while since our adventures into the Digital World. We've stayed in cantact with each other for the most part. We've all been doing something to pass the time.  
Taichi is now attending his second year of Jr. High School, and is dating Sora, he's still into soccer, but he cut his hair.  
Sora is still into soccer but she helps coach kids who need to boost up their performance to be on the teams.(I'll explain the Taichi and Sora thing at the end of the chapter)  
Yamato(Mimi) has formed his own rock band now and they are working on a few songs before they go public.  
Koushiro(Jyou) is now attending his first year at Jr. High School.  
Mimi(Yamato) is now living in New York City, and  
Jyou(Koushiro) is still studying to become a doctor.  
We've all had fun but I don't think that our adventures, and wacky happenings, in the Digital World are over yet.  
  
"Everyone run for your lives, it's the Digimon Kaiser", a voice calls out as a boy with dark blue hair is seen. He cracks a whip that is in his hand and a bunch of dark flying objects shoot out into the sky. The objects are shaped like black rings. The scene changes to that of many creatures running. To the eye of an ordinary person one would think that these were ordinary animals, but they're not. These are Digimon, or "Digital Monsters", creatures with the power to evolve, or change, into stronger forms. Some of these Digimon were running, or flying, as fast as they can until something snagged around their neck, arms, legs, etc., and their eyes started to glow red. An evil laughter is heard as this is going on. The scene changes to what looks like a house cat running like if something, or someone is after it and indeed there was. One of these black rings is closing in, ready to snare it, but a bright light glows from a golden ring on this Digimon's tail and the black ring is destroyed. The runs until another form shows up in front of it. It looked like a horse with a red helmet and a horn on its head and a ring around its neck. A ball of white energy forms in it's mouth, "Holy Shot", and head towards the cat.  
  
"Takeru it's time for your first day of school" a female voice called out. A boy with a white hat, a green and yellow shirt, and green shorts walks out the door to an apartment.  
  
"All right Okaasan. Man, we just moved here and I now have to go to my new school", the boy said to himself as he walked to the elevator and pushes the down button. As the doors opened, a young girl of about twelve years and a young boy of about eight years were already in the elevator. "Hi Miyako and Iori-kun."  
  
"Hi Takeru-kun we better get going now so we wont be late", the girl said.  
  
The scene changes to that of a classroom.  
  
"Hi Hikari, boy what luck do we have, being in the same room again", a boy was talking to a girl wear a pink and white shirt, pink gloves and tight yellow short, with a camera hanging from her neck.  
  
"I doubt it is luck at all, Daisuke", the girl said to the boy. I know he has a crush on me, but he reminds me too much of Oniichan when he was my age and was normal, in both appearance and attitude. The two sat down at their desks as a tall man introduced himself and had Takeru introduce himself and sit next to Hikari and they have a small conversation, much to Daisuke's anger.  
  
Great, now I have competition for Hikari. Why doesn't he just leave her alone? Do they know each other? No, can't be. I would've seen him before.  
  
Back in the digital world.  
  
A tall, vicious looking grasshopper is seen flying in the sky.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Snimon  
Level: Adult  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Insect Digimon  
Family: Unknown  
Attack: Shadow Sickle  
"Hide. It's Snimon. This insect is vicious, mean, and ugly. His Shadow Sickle attack makes you wish that you were dealing with a swarm of locusts."  
  
"Shadow Sickle" is called out as a wave of purple energy soars to the ground and it scatters many digimon. A yellowish-orange dinosaur falls to the ground as a small cry of "Help, Taichi", escapes from his lips.  
  
In the human world, shortly after school is done  
  
A large beeping noise is heard as a young man of about 14 looks down at the thing causing the noise. It was his digivice. Why is my digivice acting like this? Could the digital world be in danger? Could something be wrong with Agumon? Boy would Taichi be mad if that was the case.  
  
The scene changes to the boy running into the elementary school and into a room full of computers. What's this?, was the thought that ran through his mind as he saw a looked like a weird screen saver on one of the computers appear as he walked near it. His digivice activates and he finds himself drag into the computer. The gateway disappears just before Miyako walks into the room.  
  
The boy sees the dinosaur lying on the ground and yells out "Agumon, are you alright."  
  
Agumon slowly opens his eyes and sees the boy. "Boy So-, er, Taichi, you sure look different."  
  
"Ha, ha, funny but you need to evolve now, huh?" Came out of Taichi's mouth as he saw that his digivice isn't reacting to his command.  
  
"That's part of the problem, the Digimon Kaiser blocked out our ability to evolve", Agumon said to his partner. Two more digimon show up, the cat, and a weird looking rodent with wings for ears. "Hey, Taichi, there's Tailmon and Patamon."  
  
"We found a place to hide nearby. It's a cave. It's safe for now." The cat, Tailmon called out to Taichi and Agumon. Taichi had another device in his hands and he sent a message to his friends as he was walking to the cave.  
  
(You know how the first episode goes so I'll skip to the part just as Taichi sees the Digimental of Courage.)  
  
"What's that, it looks like it has the Crest of Courage on it." Taichi says eyeing the weird egg-like object on the ground.  
  
"Try to pick it up Taichi." Agumon told him. Taichi tries to pick it up but he can't and is surprised to see three lights shoot out into the sky.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Hey Taichi-sempai."  
  
"Huh?! Daisuke, what are you doing here, Takeru, Hikari, I am glad to see you two."  
  
"Some weird new model digivice came out of the computer and landed in his hands. Show him Daisuke." Daisuke takes it out and Tailmon seems to be angry.  
  
"That's the same model as Dark Digivice that the Digimon Kaiser uses to block our evolving, you must be one of his soldiers. Cat's P-, Hikari, what are you doing?" Tailmon said as Hikari prevented her attack.  
  
"He couldn't be, his digivice is white, not dark. Plus Daisuke is like Taichi, he doesn't follow anyone."  
  
"Who is this Digimon Kaiser that you seem to be so angry about." Takeru speaks up. The Digimon tells them the story of the Digimon Kaiser. Both Takeru and Hikari try to pick up the Digimental of Courage, but fails. Daisuke tries and succeeds and a small blue Digimon appears and jumps into Daisuke arms. Daisuke was a little freaked out at first.  
  
"Hi Daisuke, my name is V-mon, but you can just call me V-mon, I'm your partner Digimon."  
  
Hmmm, seems like we have new Choosen Children. I wonder what the others would think.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: V-mon  
Level: Child  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Type: Small Dragon Digimon  
Family: Nature Spirits  
Attacks: V-mon Head  
Agumon's Voice: "V-mon is a fun loving digimon. His V-mon Head attack is proof that he is thick-skulled."  
  
A large crash is heard as one of the cave walls collapses. Where the wall was is a huge rhino-like digimon.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Monochromon  
Level: Adult  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Armor Dragon Digimon  
Family: Nature Spirits  
Attacks: Volcano Strike  
Taichi's Voice: "Monochromon! This is usually a nice Digimon unless you invade its territory. His Volcano Strike attack is his way of saying "Welcome to my Bar-B-Que, you're the main course.""  
  
"Daisuke you have to make me evolve." V-mon yelled out.  
  
"How do I-" Daisuke doesn't get a chance to finish as he and V-mon runs from Monochromon to the exit of the cave with the others.  
  
"Volcano Strike" Monochromon call out as a large fireball shoots out his mouth and towards them. The kids and their Digimon get out of the way just in time.  
  
"Use the Digimental of Courage, to activate it, you have to have courage", V-mon yells out to his partner. A cry of help is heard as Daisuke and V-mon look to see Hikari on the ground hurt. Daisuke is getting madder as he sees Monochromon approach the fallen girl.  
  
"Alright that's it, you aren't hurt anyone today. Digimental up."  
  
"V-mon armor evolve to", V-mon was quickly covered by intense flame and when the flames sub-side a human-sized lizard was stand there with red and yellow armor covering his body, "burning with Courage, Fladramon."  
  
"Armor Evolve?" Taichi questioned at the sight he just saw.  
  
"He did it," was all Daisuke could say.  
  
"WHAAAATTTTT!!!!!! THAT DIGIMON WAS ABLE TO EVOLVE!!!!! THERE'S NO WAY THAT SHOULD'VE EVEN HAPPENED!!!!!" Was heard throughout a dark room as the Digimon Kaiser was flipping-out at what he just saw happen.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Fladramon  
Level: Armored  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Family: Nature Spirits  
Type: Dragon Man Digimon  
Attacks: Fire Rocket, Knuckle Fire  
"That's right. I am Fladramon, and Armor Digimon. Once V-mon, I used the Digimental of Courage to evolve to this state. My Fire Rocket is just plain intense."  
  
Fladramon flies towards Monochromon and grabs its tail and throws it away from Hikari. "Volcano Strike!" The large fireball missed and Fladramon picks Monochromon up and slams him into the ground. Levitating up into the air Fladramon brings his right hand back.  
  
"You should play with fire, Fire Rocket!" Fladramon sends his hand out and three small fireballs shoot out and hit the ring that was around his neck and it bursts into data." As Monochromon gets up, he doesn't seem vicious and walks off.  
  
Elsewhere,  
  
"I don't believe it. He won. Well things are certainly going to be interesting now." The Digimon Kaiser said. He walks over to what looks like a television set in the room and he disappears into it. A little green caterpillar walked.  
  
"I was wondering when he would leave. My favorite show is about to start."  
  
Back to Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, and their Digimon  
  
"Good, it's getting dark out. That means the Kaiser won't come out." Tailmon told the kids. They walk and see a TV and on the screen you see Koushiro, Miyako, and Iori having a conversation eating brownies. Taichi, and the other kids go through the gate and they crash onto Koushiro and the other two. Cries of, "owww!!! Get off!" were heard throughout the tangled. Miyako asks where they just came from and Daisuke tells them his story. Miyako, wants to go but the others say wait to tomorrow.   
  
Odaiba Jr. High  
  
A white ball goes sailing in the air and the scene shows a group of girls playing volleyball. The girls are wearing a white shirt that has a green trim around the sleeves and a dark blue set of bloomer style shorts. A girl with reddish-orange hair jumps up and hits the ball down. She and the girls on her team cheer and the teacher says that Gym is over. The girls start heading to the locker rooms, but the teacher calls out to the red head, "Sora, can you check out the equipment inventory in the storage room for me," and hands her the clipboard.  
  
"Sure," was the response of Sora as she took the clip board and then walked to the room where the equipment was held. Everything seemed to be in order when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. Sora gasped, but then relaxed when she heard Taichi's voice assuring her that it is okay. "How was your day?" Sora asked.  
  
"It was fine. We're having a Chosen tonight in the park. I've contacted every one that could come. We have new troubles in the Digital World."  
  
Sora frowned when hearing this news. "You were able to enter the Digital World? How is Piyomon? What's going on?"   
  
"Yes I have entered the Digital World. I don't know how Piyomon is and I thought you would ask about Agumon who is fine at the moment. I'll tell you at the meeting because I don't want to repeat myself to the others."  
  
"We pretty much became each other. I am now Sora and you are now Taichi. It has been a while since that incident. I couldn't believe that our parents had arranged our marriage."  
  
"I was surprise on how they took our switching bodies. They thought that we were getting extremely close and wanted to employ some damage control in case of an 'accident'. Although, I think that the incident had some influence. We have about a year before our marriage is official."  
  
Later that Day  
  
"Armor Evolution, huh?" Were the words that came out of the mouth of a tall boy of blond hair that shoots out in many different directions.  
  
"Yep, that's right Yamato, or should I say Mimi. It's some new kind of evolving that uses that digimental that I had found and I couldn't lift it even though it had the Crest of Courage on it, yet Daisuke could," Taichi told the blonde hair kid.  
  
"If there are is no-one outside this group and we don't tell the new guys about that incident either. I still can't believe you accepted your situations. Why, Don't you want to return to your normal selves?"  
  
"After the firsts couple of months, but now it would be a fresh start if we did change back now and we love each other no matter who's who to us." Sora told Yamato(Mimi). "I'll becoming with you tomorrow Taichi."  
  
"I am going to check the port tomorrow to see if it is open and I'll be coming as well," a boy with short red hair told the others.  
  
"I can't go Jyou, I have a big test tomorrow, and Mimi has band practice," a tall boy with blue hair had said.  
  
"That's okay Kou-," Jyou noticed a man in a business suit walking there way, "-er, Jyou. Well let's go home now." Everyone leaves to go to their homes.  
  
The next day comes and Taichi, Sora and Koushiro(Jyou) meet the new chosen. They introduced themselves to each other. After a few comments and Taichi distracting Mr. Fujiyama, Sora, Koushiro(Jyou), Hikari, Takeru and the new members go into the digital world and all the events of episode two happen.  
  
To be continue.  
  
Notes:  
I am doing a few of the episodes in the Digimon Kaiser era that are most likely to be affected by the change in Fruitloop Trooper's story first. The big differences are going to be in the Arachnemon/BlackWargreymon era, which might or might not exist. I am using the Japanese names and attacks.  
  
Why do episodes one and two?: I needed to introduce everyone that is involved. I skipped over parts because I am a lazy S.O.B.  
  
Why did I engage Taichi and Sora?: I had to have two sets of parents discover what had happened in the events of Digital Switch. I had Sora's mother snoop into Sora's diary and read the events and how Taichi and Sora have become closer. Mrs. Takenouchi suspected that they were doing the horizontal rumba. I will probably do the event in a separate story. I might do a small lemon story, or series with Taichi and Sora, but I won't do it with Takeru and Hikari, or Yamato and Mimi (this was implied in "A Digital Switch".). None of the other parents know about the incident in "A Digital Switch", and none of the other Chosen know about the engagement.  
  
Another piece of info: This is the last chapter in which I write buy who's in who's body. I will refer Mimi as Yamato only during conversations as Mimi is in Yamato's body and vice versa. Taichi and Sora have accepted their situation so they fully took on each other's life in some way.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: I did this in a similar way as Megchan's Digimon Encylcopedia. This will include the type of digimon, and the family it comes from. This is a reference to the card game. If I don't know the family type I will write it as (Unknown) remember the parenthesis, if I don't have them then their family is unknown, if the parenthesis are there and some one does know it. Leave it in a review and I will change it in an update. Other wise I'll wait till Megchan updates the card.  
  
Taichi's hair: In anime, a character's hair often represents a character's personality. Taichi's season 01 hair matches him perfectly, but he is no longer reckless. He does take risks, but he now thinks first. His new hairstyle is similar to Osamu's. It shows that he does take risks, but he controls it to a point. It also shows that is Sora.  
  
Sora's new hobby: As big of a soccer person that she was in season 01, there is no way that she could have became as big of a tennis player that she was in 02. Plus, it shows that in a way, that's still Taichi(see "A Digital Switch").  
  
Yamato not going public with his band: This is a simple case of logic. To be a popular band, besides those boy/girl bands, you still need time to develop your band in everything. The dubbed version of Digimon provides a good enough time gap, but I'm not using the dubbed version. The band should just be starting or still working on a few more songs before they begin.  
  
Next Chapter: It will be a different version of The Golden Week Picnic episode, starring Mimi, or should I say Yamato as Mimi. Just trust me on it being different and there might be some comedy. 


	2. Golden Week

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 2  
  
"Hey Hikari, how has things been going in the Digital World." Hikari turned to see Sora looking heading her way.  
  
"Pretty good. We have been making progress in destroying the Dark Towers, but we haven't been able to find out who he is. Hey Takeru, say hello."  
  
"Hi Sora." Takeru said frowning as he noticed Sora looking at something and asked "What?"  
  
Sora, with an evil grin, replied, "Takeru, you've got a biiiggg snot on your shirt. Let me guess Hikari said something funny and you laughed so hard that you blew snot out of your nose onto your shirt?" Takeru nods embarrassed. "Then you had to keep talking, and make believe that it is part of the design." Another nod, Sora then comments "Works well when you're wearing a Hawaiian shirt, otherwise I'm gonna notice, and I am quite cruel about it. You better not have been trying some on Hikari now, would you?"  
  
"I don't think that it is your business. I was thinking on inviting everyone over for tonight's sleep over. Golden Week is next week and the new team is planning on a picnic. You want to come," Hikari asked Sora.  
  
"If I don't have to work at the flower shop. If that is the case than Taichi will be able to come cause, he works with. I'll see if any of the old team wants to come. Yamato is coming to be visit so Mimi might cancel band practice. Taichi and me could use this moment for a special announcement if everyone does show up other wise, we will wait to August 1. Oh, and Takeru, sorry for putting you through one of 'life's little moments' with that shirt."  
  
"That's okay. It's one of those things that I have to deal with at the time. What is this announcement? You can tell me." Sora sees Hikari mouth off. 'He'll tell the others so wait.' Sora shakes her head no. "Aww, come on."  
  
"You'll have to wait just like everyone else. So, what's for dinner?"  
  
-Later that night-  
  
"This was a cool idea Hikari." Miyako told her friend and fellow teammate. "I didn't think that there would be this many." Indeed a lot of people showed up. Koushiro is the only one not to show up, as he had to study.  
  
"Yeah, hey guys." Everyone turns to her direction, "The new team has decided that since Golden Week is next week, we would be having a picnic in the Digital World, who wants to come with us."  
  
"I can't, my band has it's next gig at a local club," was the first thing to come out of Mimi's mouth. The new team, except Hikari and Takeru, believe that is Yamato. "This is really important and I have a couple more gigs throughout the week so I won't be able to make it."  
  
"Well, that takes care of that. Who's up for some 'Truth or Dare'," many groans were heard from the statement and Takeru had a wicked grin on his face. "Sora, you go first."  
  
"Koushiro, truth or dare?"  
  
Jyou answered, "Truth."  
  
"A couple weeks ago at my birthday, I heard you scream AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. What happened?"  
  
"I met some guy, and I went to shake the guys hand and suddenly I realized, he doesn't have a complete hand." Sora slaps him.  
  
"You can't do that it's not even an option. You have to hang in there. I know it's not your fault. Your turn."  
  
"Takeru, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kiss a girl and it can't be Hikari." Takeru mumbled 'Drat' he looks around and places a kiss on Sora's lips. Sora punched him and knocked him out for the rest of the game. The game continues with Taichi in his boxers and the final question to ask.  
  
"Sora, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Taichi was now grinning.  
  
"Payback time for your dare to me, I dare you to go through the rest of the night in your bra and panties." Sora cursed as she placed her hands on the back of her skirt on the zipper. She pulled the zipper down and pulled the skirt down revealing a pair of bikini cut white cotton panties for every one. She puts her hands on her shirt and pulls it up to reveal her firm big breasts behind a cotton bra. The door to the bedroom opens and out comes Takeru. As he sees Sora, blood start gushing out of his nose.  
  
"Sorry Takeru, the game is over." Sora told the boy who is standing in a daze. She looks over and sees that both Iori and Daisuke are having even bigger nosebleeds. "I didn't know that you ever thought like that Iori. I want to try something." Sora walks over, grabs her coat, and reaches into a pocket. She pulls out an odd pendant and walks back to the others. "Iori, Daisuke, I want you both to watch this pendant." Iori and Daisuke watch the pendant as Sora started talking in a soothe voice. "Look closely into the jewel and you can see a mysterious glow, don't you see it. Look closer and feel it draw you into its warmth. Can't you feel it drawing you into the warmth? So tired you are getting but you can only concentrate on that glow. Your eyelids are getting heavier as you hear my voice lull you to a peaceful sleep. Relax, and fall deeper into my control. As I count down to zero, you will continue to feel more tired and fall asleep. 5, getting more sleepy, 4, relax and go deeper, 3, so tired now, you can't resist, 2, almost there, 1 your muscles are feeling like lead and zero." Both Daisuke's and Iori fall into a deep sleep. "Good Iori, open your eyes but still remain in your trance state, Daisuke you will hear absolutely nothing until I command it." Iori opens his eyes but remains in a trance and Daisuke is lying on the ground. "Iori I want you to go to Hikari and Taichi bedroom, and go to sleep. You will not be able to wake up until the alarm, and when you wake up, you will remember nothing since Taichi asking me truth or dare. Do I make myself clear? Answer with a yes mistress."  
  
Iori was silent for a few seconds before answering, "Yes, mistress."  
  
Sora looks at the others with a smug look and notices Miyako had fallen into a trance as well. "Miyako, when I say 'awake' and only my voice says it, you will wake up with no memory of being in a trance. When I say 'at my command' and once again only voice, you go into an even deeper trance than this one. Am I clear on this and you answer the same way Iori did."  
  
Miyako answered quickly, "Yes, mistress."  
  
"Awake," Miyako awakens from her trance and Sora continues, "Well, lets have some fun with Daisuke here. Daisuke, you can now hear my voice and only my voice, okay." Daisuke nods. "When I say hard, you will feel your body become rigid. You will be like a bar of steel and hold great pressure. Hard." Daisuke's body stiffens out greatly. Sora tells the other, "Get me two chairs. Yamato, Taichi lift him up and be ready to set him up on the chairs." The two boys pick up Daisuke and they place him on the chairs. "Well try it out. Sit on him." Sora says while sit on Daisuke. The others do to and were amazed that he barely budged under that weight.  
  
"Wow this is amazing, I didn't know you could hypnotize people. What should we have him do next?" Hikari asked.  
  
"You guys come up with one idea and it will be all for tonight. You have ten minutes," Sora had answered.  
  
Ten minutes went by and Miyako spook for the group, "Let's have him act like a dog for the rest of the night."  
  
Taichi sighed, and then spoke after telling them to set him down on the ground, "Daisuke, when I say the word 'Fido', you will turn into a dog. When I say 'everybody wake up', you will awaken from your trance with full memory, but not be embarrassed at all. One more thing when you are a dog. Takeru is your owner and Miyako is a visitor to the house." Both Takeru and Miyako are confused to this order and Sora has a wicked grin as she said 'Fido'. Daisuke get up onto his hands and knees. When he spots Miyako, he crawls right over to her, takes his nose and sticks it right in her crotch area.  
  
"HEEEEYYYY. Stop that Daisuke," Miyako screams at the person, now dog.  
  
"Better ask Takeru, it's his dog for the time being and it looks like he passed out," Sora said, laughing. The others start laughing at Miyako's misfortune as Daisuke is sniffing her crotch. Hikari walks over to Miyako.  
  
"Daisuke, will you please go lye down and go to sleep?" Surprisingly, Daisuke leaves and curls into a ball and falls asleep. "He must of thought that I was Takeru's wife." The doorbell rings and Hikari goes to answer it, "Hello?"  
  
"Yeah I have a delivery for Yagami," a young man said holding a case. "That will be $40." Hikari grabs the money from the counter, pays the guy, and leaves him a tip. Hikari closes the door and heads back to the others with five boxes of pizza. Sora yells out 'everybody wake up' and Daisuke wakes up from his trance.  
  
"That's enough torturing the new leader. Besides, it's no fun with 'Gilligan' passed out like that." She points to Takeru.  
  
"I can't believe all that had happen and it's only eleven o' clock. Where's Iori?" Daisuke asked noticing the missing eight year old.  
  
"He's asleep and don't bother waking him. It won't work." Sora told Daisuke. Takeru wakes up from his little slumber and sees Daisuke awake."  
  
"I'm glad Daisuke's awake. I no longer have to be embarrassed now from his actions. What should we do about Iori and his share of the pizza."  
  
"It's already been covered. We are saving the last two boxes for the morning when he wakes up," Sora answers.  
  
"Any one want to play video games," Jyou had suggested and Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru answered. "How about a four player Tekken Tag Tournament game, Takeru and me vs. Hikari and Miyako. It will be an eight-win match. The losing team has to strip to their underwear, if it end in a draw, both teams lose and have to strip."  
  
"You're on, be prepare to lose badly," both Hikari and Miyako chorused. Eight fights later, the two girls swept the boy 8-0 to the boy's shock. "Told you we'd win."  
  
"They're good. I didn't even know that they could execute ten-hit combos, much less do them back-to-back."  
  
The girls kept on taunting the boys, until Sora determined that the girls have gone to far. She walks up and says the words 'Sleep' to Hikari and 'At my command'. Mouths hit the floor when it was clear that Sora had used hypnosis on Hikari before. "She was one of my first subjects at the time and she was to innocent to do anything cruel." Sora, turned of the Playstation and continued, "Hikari and Miyako, when I say 'Awake' you will have no memory of that victory. In fact that match ended in a draw so both teams have to strip to your underwear." Sora was interrupted.  
  
"If you do any more hypnosis on any of us within this week Sora, I'll hypnotize you so think carefully about it," Tailmon warned.  
  
Sora's eyes widened at that, "Your post-hypnotic suggestion will no longer be in effect when you wake up. Understand."  
  
"Yes, mistress." Both replied with a blank expression.  
  
"Awake." Both Hikari and Miyako wake from their trances and they too, remove their clothes. Hikari was wear pink cotton panties, with a pink undershirt because her breasts weren't developed enough. Miyako was wearing black lace panties with her small developing breasts covered by a black lace bra. "I suggest that we all go to sleep now."  
  
"Well, tonight has been fun. That was quite funny with the hypnosis thing. I was shocked that you had done that to Hikari." Taichi told Sora.  
  
"I was waiting for such a time." Taichi lifts Sora up, "Hey what are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
"Taking you to bed." Sora laughed as Taichi carried her into the parent's bedroom. "Kaasan and Tousan won't be home for two days." He lowers her onto the bed and tucks her in. Taichi lies down above the covers. They kissed each other and fell asleep.  
  
-One-week later-  
  
Taichi and Sora walked into the computer lab of the empty school and sat down waiting. Eventually, Jyou, Koushiro, Miyako, Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru, Iori, and even Mimi was able to show up because Akira and Takashi had been careless and dislocated their shoulders skateboarding, thus canceling any gigs that the band had that day.  
  
"Are you guys suppose to be hear," was heard by a female voice and a girl with pink hair showed up.  
  
Miyako, Daisuke, and Iori looked at the new girl with confusion until Sora said, "Hi Mimi. I guess some things don't change, do they," pointing to the pink hair with stars in them.  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
Name: Mimi (actually Yamato) Tachikawa  
Level: (Child(Teenager))  
Attribute: (Data)  
Type: (Human)  
Family: (Nature Spirits)  
Attacks: Poop Throw, Little Girl Kiss  
Mimi's voice: Cool, I'm on the Digimon Analyzer.  
  
"Sora, you sure have changed since I last saw you. I was visiting by and I saw that the gate was left wide open."  
  
"That was us, we though we would have a nice picnic in the Digital World." Daisuke told Yamato.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been to the Digital World. Was this why you told me to bring a swimsuit in your email." The redhead nodded. "Good thing that I haven't dropped by any of your homes."  
  
Miyako spoke, "Lets not waste any more time, Digiport open."  
  
"Wow, the Digital World hasn't changed at all." Mimi said while walking around.  
  
"This is good, there isn't a single Dark Tower around," Miyako said. The chosen start walking to the nearest lake. They informed Yamato, about what was going on in the digital world and what they have been doing. After a couple hours, it was noon and they still weren't at the lake.  
  
"Wasn't there a closer port, Miyako?" Taichi asked somewhat annoyed at Miyako's miscalculation. "Well, lets have lunch now."  
  
"No it's too early." Was Daisuke's quick reply to Taichi's statement.  
  
Hikari said, "I am hungry." Daisuke stopped and changed his mind.  
  
"Gee, why didn't we think of that?" Taichi, Sora, and Takeru remarked shortly after.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
The Digimon Kaiser looked at an area nearby where the chosen. "Ah, what a day to expand my rule over the Digital World."  
  
-Back to the chosen-  
  
The chosen started sharing the food that each of them brought. After a trip into memory lane by Yamato with a rice ball, Hawkmon requested what it is that Sora, Iori and Armadimon were having. Armadimon threw a California Roll and it starts to roll away. Hawkmon chases after it and Miyako chases after her Digimon. Mimi starts to get worried and tells them to head to that lake and wait for them and she goes after the two.  
  
A half-hour later and the Digimon Kaiser leaves the Digital World after another Dark Tower was destroyed  
  
"Hey we're getting a signal." Daisuke yells to others.  
  
"It must mean Miyako and Mimi destroyed the Dark Tower. Why didn't you have any of us go out to look for them Taichi?" Iori asked the brown hair 14-year old.  
  
Taichi replied, "I had faith that Mimi would be okay, and what can we do. The Digital World is full of surprises and you can take my word for it. Here they come." He sees them look north where they last saw any of the three. "Look East." The new team thought he was crazy, but they looked east and oddly enough, they saw Mimi riding a giant walking cactus, and Miyako riding Halsmon.  
  
"Hey Mimi, who's the pin cushion?" Everyone glares at Daisuke, "Gee, can't take a joke."  
  
"This is Togemon, the adult stage of my partner Palmon."  
  
"I'll be protecting the nearby area." Togemon walks off.  
  
"Well let's have some fun." Everyone agrees with Takeru's statement. Everyone went off to one direction to change into his or her swimsuits.   
  
"That looks good on you Sora," Yamato said while poining at Sora's swimsuit. When they meet back together, both girls and boys were breathless. Both Taichi and Mimi wore a snug fitting pair of black shorts. Takeru had a pair of yellow and green swim trunks. Daisuke, Koushiro, Jyou, and Iori had plain black shorts. Yamato had a very revealing bikini that did not hide much with a floral pattern on it. Mimi was drooling at her old body. Her breasts were smaller than Sora's, but she was hot. Miyako had on her cow print swimsuit that hugged her curves nicely. Hikari had a pink and purple swimsuit that accentuated her body. Both Takeru and Daisuke was struggling to hide any signs of being aroused, but Hikari notice and was giggling at the sight of there stupefied grins. Sora had a shiny black swimsuit with a dragon pattern on it that fit her like a second skin. Taichi was grimacing with his arousal. He remembered when he was originally Sora before that incident three years ago, that he didn't believe the he would ever look that. Sora was laughing at Taichi's pained look.  
  
"Both Taichi and I have an announcement." Everyone looked at the two. "Our parents had thought that Taichi and me were getting extremely close to each other. So, as of Aug. 1st, 2001, we have been engaged and will be officially married on Aug. 1st, 2003." Everyone's mouth dropped with the announcement.  
  
"That's what you said that you might announce today or on Aug. 1st." Taichi and Sora nod. "Damn, I would've never guessed."  
  
"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.  
  
"How come you didn't invite us to the engagement ceremony?" Everyone turned to look at Yamato, who was slightly angry.  
  
"Our parents parents wanted the celebration to be just us and them. If you remember, neither me, nor Sora could stay for very long that day." Taichi explain to the pink haired girl.  
  
-Sunset, Digital World-  
  
"Well let's go back home. Digiport open." Iori yelled and the chosen children went through the open. They end up in a dog pile as usual on the other side of the gate.   
  
"Will some one get their face out of my crotch area," Sora said with a little shudder as she felt someone's breath on the area of her genitals.  
  
"Will someone please get their crotch area out of my face and get off me," Sora let out a slight moan and then her eyes widened as she realized that it was Taichi who said that and she was on top of him with his head under her skirt. "I see that you kind of enjoy this." He said noticing the wet spot forming on her panties.  
  
"Pervert," Sora remarked and then continued, "But I still love you." She is finally able to get off Taichi. The chosen leave the school.  
  
"That was a great time. We should do that more often." Mimi said to the others as she started to walk with Sora to Sora's house. "I wish that I could stay longer these four days."  
  
"It's okay," notices that no one is near, "Yamato. Man I wish you guys would just tell them what happened in that incident."  
  
"No way," they reach the apartment complex and go inside, "it's to humiliating." They hear Miyako yell out to them.  
  
"Hey Mimi, when I grow up, I want to be just like you."  
  
"Just be yourself,'" was Yamato's reply, Miyako walks off and Sora and Yamato walked into the elevator. "That does feel kind of shallow, doesn't it? I can't be myself ever since MyoDevimon switched our bodies."  
  
"Calm down, it happened and we can't change the past. I am somewhat happy because me and Taichi have become closer." The rest of the day goes by uneventful. Everyone is asleep in Odaiba except to people, who started IMing each other.  
  
P'N'P(Pretty In Pink): How are thing going Mimi.  
RocktheNation: I can't sleep. How about you?  
P'N'P(Pretty In Pink): I'm too tired to sleep.   
RocktheNation: Oh, I am glad that you came to visit.  
P'N'P(Pretty In Pink): Why's that?  
RocktheNation: To be honest, I kindofsortofhaveacrushonyousinceourfirstadventure.  
P'N'P(Pretty In Pink):(After 2 minutes): I knew that, Sora and Taichi told me that they were getting each others memories and feelings at one point.  
RocktheNation: I felt that way too but we never told each other our feelings back then. Isn't that weird. Well I have to go. XOXO  
P'N'P(Pretty In Pink): So do I. XOXO  
P'N'P(Pretty In Pink): RocktheNation: Bye.  
  
The rest of Yamato's vacation passed by and after a tearful goodbye. Yamato got on the plane.  
  
"Hey, Yamato." Sora called out.  
  
"Yeah." Mimi replied after the plane left.  
  
"You better take good care of that girl." Sora warned.  
  
"I love her too much to do that and I definitely don't want to fall into your hypnotic games."  
  
"Yeah, and we will all have to deal with 'Life's Little Moments' when they come," the shared a little laugh with each other.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay so maybe there wasn't much comedy in this chapter. Most, if any comedy came from a segment that George Carlin did call "Life's Little Moments", more such references will appear in later chapters. These were the following references to that segment:  
Takeru's snot on his shirt, Jyou shaking that guy's hand and Sora's comment about that. The upcoming marriage is similar because it is one of the things that you have to deal with at the time, same with that body change incident but that is a big moment. I will have many jokes that will refer to George Carlin's work so I don't own him or any of the shows that he did, that I might use.  
  
I try to see if I can add in more anime humor other than the nosebleed.  
  
Mimato: This couple was implied in Fruitloop Trooper's story, so I could not ignore that. I will right on Taichi X Sora coupling stories, and I'll read about most other couplings.  
  
I had know intention to bash anyone that I had fall to Sora's hypnosis trick. I just wanted to add that for a little more comedy, but I don't know if that worked or not.  
  
Why didn't I do the part about Mimi(Yamato), and Miyako being alone on that episode?: The answer is simple, we all know what had a happened in that episode and that part was unaffected. The episode one part of chapter one was the only descriptive part of that chapter because if I didn't do that it, there wouldn't be much of a chapter one then. Most of what the readers will be reading during the Digimon Kaiser arc would be stuff outside of the episodes that we don't see in those episodes, and I am some what lousy on describing battles.  
  
Next chapter: The MetalGreymon episodes. A minor change in what goes on in that episode. I will try to put in the final battle of that series. This might be a very small chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3(I can't think of a good name)

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 3  
  
I can't believe that Agumon's been captured. Oh man, I hope Piyomon is okay, were the thoughts of Sora as she was playing dodge ball in PE class. Three girls threw a ball at her but she caught the first one, threw it to the ground and caught the second and quickly tossed that to the ground to catch the third ball. Sora went to try to get the last person on the opposing team out. The girl faked throwing the ball low to trick Sora into jumping and threw the ball as hard as she could at Sora's legs, but to the girl's surprise, Sora did a split and dodged at the last second and eliminated her. I ought to be glad for wearing these shorts. I wish I could help the others but Okaasan wants me to help at the shop after school since soccer practice for the elementary team is cancelled.  
  
-Elsewhere at Odaiba Jr. High-  
  
Man this is really bad news. Agumon is now a tool for the Digimon Kaiser. This means that no Digimon is safe. I think that I should help but they will probably already have left for the Digital World. The bell signaling the end of school rang. The boy that everyone believes to be Yamato Ishida changed his shoes and hurried out of the Jr. High school and ran through the rain. I can't believe this weather. Mimi made it to the elementary school and when he entered the computer to find both Jyou and Miyako there. "Miyako, why aren't you in the Digital World with the others. I am glad because that means I can help, but I am surprised."  
  
Miyako replied, "I was just about to go now. I wasn't feeling like myself at first, so I stayed here. Well, let's go, Digiport Open." Both Mimi and Miyako disappear into the computer.  
  
"What's this, a new message?" Jyou's face paled when he read the message, "Oh shit, the Ken has a new device that can control Perfection Level Digimon with out a Dark Tower to help. This is bad. More news, WHAT not only can the Ken control any of our Digimon, but he can evolve them to the perfection level! Our odds at winning this war have greatly changed against us since Ken is now in the Digital World 24-7. I'll send this news to the others right now and I'll have Tentomon check on them."  
  
-A couple hours later-  
  
Man, what is going on? I hate not knowing what is going on. Sora's thoughts were interrupted when a bell chimed at the front door. Sora sees Taichi, who has a somewhat relieved look on his face. "What happened Taichi?"  
  
"We freed Agumon." Sora has relieved look. "It was a very close battle. These Evil Spirals just intensified the battle greatly. I'll tell you the battle starting at the turning point."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A blue dinosaur cover by metal on his chest and head took a swipe with a cybernetic arm at a blue wolf-like creature, which barely dodged it.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: MetalGreymon  
Level: Perfection  
Attribute: Virus  
Family: Metal Empire  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Attacks: Giga Destroyer, Trident Claw  
Ken's voice: The U.S. Military could have used this cybernetic dragon Digimon in tracking Bin Lad. His Giga Destroyer and Trident Arm attacks give him more firepower than an Apache Attack squadron.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Garurumon  
Level: Adult  
Attribute: Data (with a very viral nature)  
Family: Nightmare Soldiers  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Fox Fire  
Yamato's voice: Garurumon is a Digimon that does what he wants unless I command otherwise. His Fox Fire attack leaves opponents in a cold flame of darkness.  
  
"I want to be your friend V-mon!!" As soon as these words came out of Daisuke's mouth, a strange glow came from a black and blue eggplant-like object as it floats into Daisuke's hands.  
  
"The Digimental of Friendship. It must have been activated with Daisuke's cry for friendship with V-mon. Maybe it will give V-mon double the power." Iori shouted with this turn of events.  
  
Daisuke yells, "Digimental Up."  
  
"V-mon armor shinka to.... Rumbling with Friendship, Lighdramon."  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Lighdramon  
Level: Armored  
Attribute: Vaccine  
Family: Nature Spirits  
Type: Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Blue Thunder, Lightning Blade  
Lighdramon's voice: I am a running arsenal of lightning. As V-mon, I use the Digimental of Friendship to armor evolve. My Blue Thunder attack is a shocking experience to my foes.  
  
"Blue Thunder." A light bolt shoots out of Lighdramon's back and it strikes the spiral-like object on MetalGreymon's organic arm. Unfortunately, nothing happened and the chosen sigh disappointed that it didn't work.  
  
"Hahahah, pathetic. Your attempts are futile. My new Evil Spirals can't be removed." Ken continues to laugh.  
  
"Team, you've got to try again, but this time try together," Taichi order the rest of the Chosen.  
  
"Taichi's right we can do this together. You ready to try again Daisuke. Go Garurumon." Mimi yells out to his Digimon.  
  
"Go Pegasmon." Takeru yelled out to the Flying Horse Digimon that he was riding.  
  
"Let's help out, Nefertimon." Hikari told the Sphinx Digimon.  
  
"Holsmon."  
  
"Digmon."  
  
"Lighdramon."  
  
Everyone shouts, "Go!" The battle continues. Garumon tried to take a bite of the Evil Spiral but was knocked away. Pegasmon, Nefertimon, Lighdramon, and Holsemon couldn't get close but provided distraction for Digmon to attempt to drill through but the yellow insect is knocked off and the others were scattered. Taichi now had a grin that confused the Digimon Kaiser.  
  
"You lose Ken, everyone attack the Evil Spiral at the same time." The tyrant now noticed that all of his opponents had a clear shot but he still had an evil smirk.  
  
"It still is pointless."  
  
"Fox Fire."  
"Silver Blaze."  
"Blue Thunder."  
"Tempest Wing."  
"Rosetta Stone."  
"Gold Rush."  
  
The attacks hit at the same time and Garurumon, Pegasmon, and Lighdramon keep their attacks on for as long as they can. When it was over, the spiral was still there for a few seconds and then it disintegrated.  
  
"No!" The Kaiser fell as MetalGreymon reverted back to his child stage of Agumon. A large winged serpent caught Ken and a small caterpillar-like Digimon crawled over.  
  
"Are you okay, master?" The Digimon spoke.  
  
"Be quite Wormmon." Ken now mutters to himself, "This battle may be yours, but the war isn't. The data I gathered on MetalGreymon and SkullGreymon will be useful later on in the future."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"So, there are still more Digimentals out there," Sora asked Taichi. They then hear a voice that startled them.  
  
"So, there is new trouble in that world again." Taichi and Sora turn to see Mrs. Takenouchi standing there.  
  
"How much-," Taichi was interrupted by Sora's mom.  
  
"The whole battle scene. Was this why you seemed so nervous today Sora? You could've helped them. I would understand."  
  
"We need a new type of Digivice to open the portal at will or wait for a random portal to open on a computer. When I got an email from Koushiro, I was surprised Miyako had stayed in this world but then left with Yamato. The gate would be closed at the time I got there from here." Sora told her mother.  
  
"Oh. Now I wonder what weird things will happen now. It was bad enough when you told my husband, the Yagami parents, and me about that body switch. I am in shock that had happened to you guys. I am even more surprised with how you two adjusted. Your friends still show uncertainty in their actions, but I can't even tell the difference in you two. I guess you two knew each other well. I have to do some shopping for dinner. Take care of the shop for me Sora." Mrs. Takenouchi left Taichi and Sora to themselves.  
  
-Elsewhere, real world-  
  
Daisuke was walking really funny. "I can't believe Taichi and Yamato would give me that wedgie. I knew something was up when Takeru mouthed 'Answer Yes', but I didn't follow that advice. At least it was nothing major like the stories that I heard about college fraternities and sororities with their initiations. I have to fix this soon." Daisuke enters his apartment.  
  
To be continued  
  
Notes  
  
This was definitely different from what I had planned. I originally planned to have Sora involved in the battle but this last second idea came along and I thought it was the better of the two.  
  
The last scene was another very tiny reference to George Carlin's "Life's Little Moments"  
  
If the dates on chapter two dealing with Taichi and Sora's engagement and wedding are still Aug. 1st, 2000 (for the engagement.) and Aug. 1st, 2002 (for the wedding) the actual years are 2001 for the engagement and 2003 for the wedding. This is if Fanfiction.net has not updated the second chapter.  
  
Next Chapter: Odaiba Memorial Day. Some surprises happen and I don't mean Wizarmon's ghost. Ends with Taichi picking up Sora for a date. 


	4. Odaiba Memorial Day

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 4  
  
"I will rule the Digital World," as an evil voice is heard in a dark void. Sora sees the outlines of two figures complete but she can't make out who they are. The only thing she can make out is that both figures have a sword-like object in their right hand and a round shield in the other. Sora then heard the other figure speak with a very familiar voice yet it isn't.  
  
"I won't let you take over."  
  
"You don't have much of a choice, Judecca Prison."  
  
"Final Elysian."  
  
Sora suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. She mumbled to herself, "What a strange nightmare. I wonder if Taichi had the same dream as I did again. I wonder who those two figures are." Sora looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to get up.  
  
Two hours later, Odaiba Jr. High  
  
A large crashing sound was heard in the computer lab. A group of kids were in a pile and Sora and Taichi were standing there with an amused looked on their faces.  
  
"Still haven't gotten used to traveling from the Digital World," Taichi said.  
  
Daisuke retorted, "Like you haven't done much better. Do you two want to come with us to the Digital World?"  
  
Sora replied, "We can't, and neither can you, nor do we suggest that we do."  
  
"Why won't we be able to?"  
  
"I can answer that Miyako, the computer lab is being used as the detention rule for all the bad kid, plus we have to do something, so the rest of the team would be two members short." Takeru answered for the lavender-hair girl.  
  
"Hey, not all of us are bad and what do you mean by 'we'."  
  
"He means him and me," Daisuke face that could win the world funny face championships if there was such a tournament. "Tomorrow is the three year anniversary of when we became chosen children. We are having a get together with the others. You guys can come too."  
  
Taichi breaks up the moment and asked, "What has happened today?"  
  
The new team's faces fell into a deep silence until Iori spoke up, "It went like this."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Soul Chopper." A black energy wave flew through the air and towards flying horse and a sphinx. The two mythical beast digimon fell to the ground glowing. When the glowing stopped a cat and a rodent with bat-like wings for ears was seen. A ghost-like figure was laughing, "You think that you chosen can defeat me. Your wrong."  
  
"We freed you from the Kaiser's control so why are you attacking us and who are you." Miyako asked the ghost in front of them.  
  
"First, I don't serve the Kaiser and the spiral that you destroyed was an illusion so to trick you into my trap. Second, Tailmon knows who I am, the little traitor."  
  
"It can't be, you were deleted with your master." Tailmon yelled out with shock.  
  
"Vamdemon was just an ally that my master assigned me to assist and I just teleported out just before Angemon's attack touched me."  
  
"Phantomon." Takeru cries out in shock.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Phantomon  
Level: Perfection  
Attribute: Virus  
Family: Nightmare Soldiers  
Type: Ghost Digimon  
Attacks: Soul Chopper  
Phatomon's voice: Correct. I am the ghostly servant the assisted Vamdemon in Odaiba three years ago. My Soul Chopper attack will just leave you in pieces.  
  
"Heaven's Knuckle." Phantomon was deleted before he ever realized that Patamon had evolved while he was talking.  
  
"Why did you do that Angemon?" Iori was mad at the angel that was standing in front of him, "That was a live Digimon and you killed him, you murderer."  
  
"Iori that's enough. That Digimon torture countless other people three years ago and when we thought he had paid for his crimes, we find out that he never died. He would've helped Vamdemon in killing me and Tailmon if we hadn't stopped Vamdemon three years ago." Iori hung his head low when Hikari gave that comment. He hadn't known the history of many of the older chosen kids. They leave through the portal and a new figure stands out. It turns out to be the Digimon Kaiser.  
  
"I would have to thank Phantomon but with him dead, oh well. The data on the Angemon is just what I need. Now all that is left is the data on Kabuterimon and a live Devimon."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"I can't believe that we didn't kill that guy. We saw Angemon delete him in front of us." Taichi said in frustration.  
  
"What I am more worried about is this dark ally that Phantomon was talking about." Takeru said in a worried tone. "Vamdemon doesn't strike me as a guy that would serve a higher power, he was the ultimate power. He almost defeated us."  
  
-The Next Day at the park-  
  
Everything was going great on the chosen's anniversary. The old team talked about their adventures in the Digital World. Yamato noticed that Iori had some look on his face. She asked, "Is something up Iori?"  
  
"Yeah Mimi, or should I say Yamato." Everyone on the old team crashed to the floor with that statement. The new team was confused with that statement.  
  
"Ho-, Ho-, Ho-, How did you know? We kept that a secret from everyone," Mimi asked.  
  
"One, you better tell Takeru to close his journal when he isn't using it. I went to close it and the entry that mentioned an adventure that you hadn't caught my eye." Iori explained. You could hear Takeru mumble 'Oh Shit' as everyone glared at the blond-hair 11-year old. The old chosen children now had to talk about the one adventure that none of them wanted to talk about. The adventure that all the chosen, except Takeru and Hikari, had switched bodies.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this my idol, has actually been a girl for three years."  
  
"Both Taichi and me have accepted our situation, and we live each other's lives now. It doesn't bother us as much as it does Yamato." Sora said, pointing to Yamato as Mimi.  
  
Yamato then asked, "Can you please not tell anyone else about this?" The new team agreed to keep this a secret. As the day went on into afternoon, the chosen have many conversations. Just before the chosen leave the park they stand out in front of the river. Koushiro gives a good slap on Daisuke's back and Daisuke almost lost his balance. He grabbed hold of Taichi to regain his balance but at the same time, threw Taichi over the safety ropes. Taichi fell into the river and everyone was laughing so hard.   
  
"That was payback for that wedgie that you gave me months ago." Daisuke said. The chosen go off into different directions.  
  
-Sora, Miyako, and Yamato at Tokyo Tower-  
  
"So a Digimon attacked Tokyo Tower here back then." Miyako asked Sora and Yamato.  
  
"Yep, I'm surprised that they were able to fix this site after that battle," Sora said.   
  
-Elsewhere, with Taichi, Hikari, Jyou, Daisuke and Iori-  
  
Daisuke asked the person who had thought was Taichi, "Hey, why do you still want to be called Taichi all the time?"  
  
Taichi answered, "We accepted our switch and we just live each other's. It made it easier if we just became our new identity. The others only assume their new identity only under certain circumstances, which happens to be most of the time. Koushiro is going to cram school. Jyou's father is making him do it. Koushiro doesn't like it, but he has to go. Hey cool Royals Royce." Taichi pointed out to a car sitting in traffic.  
  
"What do that bumper sticker say?" Daisuke asked pointing to the same car.  
  
Jyou read the bumper sticker, "Shit Happens. Sorry Iori."  
  
"That's something you don't see and that's okay Koushiro." Iori said after seeing that someone was walking by.  
  
The rest of the day went on with Jyou explaining the theory that he and Koushiro came up with about the Digiports. The chosen even saw Wizarmon's ghost. Wizarmon gave the chosen a warning of a great darkness approaching and that a holy power is the key to defeating the darkness.  
  
-Three days later, at Sora's apartment-  
  
Taichi knocked on the door to Sora's apartment. Taichi was wearing a nice set of dress pants and shirt. The door opens and a person Taichi thought he wouldn't see right now. "Mr. Takenouchi, what a surprise."  
  
Sora's father, who knew it was Sora, spoke, "Taichi. Taking my daughter out for a date, are you. You want a drink." He hand Taichi a bottle of Soda, "I have some advice to give you."  
  
"I know all the advice that a father gives to his daughter's boyfriend, so humor me." Taichi takes a drink.  
  
"Do what you want to the girl, but leave me alone." Taichi spat his drink out in surprise to that statement. When he looks up, he sees a drenched Mr. Takenouchi. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, you were surprised, and besides, you two are engage so I can't stop you," Mr. Takenouchi replied and walks to the parents room.  
  
"I'm ready Taichi," Taichi looks toward the voice and saw Sora in a form fitting, dark blue, strapless dress with a stripe going around in the breast area. The skirt went down to just above the girl's knees. "I just saw Otousan leave the room wet what happened."  
  
"A statement that caught me off guard. You look beautiful, Sora." Taichi said to the lovely girl before her eyes. "We'll be leaving now Mr. Takenouchi." Sora grabbed her purse before they left. Both of Sora's parents came out of the room.  
  
-In some part of the Digital World-  
  
"The dark forces are starting to make their move beginning with 'The Resurrection' ma'am." A huge sabertooth canine spoke to an humungous red fire-bird that had twelve orbs floating around it.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Zhoqiaomon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Family: Nightmare Soldier  
Type: Holy Bird Digimon  
Attacks: (unknown as of now, I am going to wait before listing)  
The canine's voice: Zhoqiaomon, the southern guardian of the Digital World, your very existence as one of the four guardians is questionable given you nature as a Virus Nightmare Soldier, but you are, perhaps, the most powerful being in the Digital World. It's no wonder Piemon wanted to seal you himself.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Chatsuramon  
Level: Perfection  
Attribute: Data  
Family: Metal Empire  
Type: Holy Beast Digimon  
Attacks: (unknown, he has yet to attack in Tamers)  
Zhoqiaomon's voice: If it wasn't for your wisdom and overall balance of your power, you wouldn't be leader my servants, Chatsuramon and I should kill you for that remark.  
  
"The two factor's that might be able save us all from 'Kimera' are almost ready. Be prepared to send out Indaramon, Mahiramon, and Majiramon to test Courage and Love."  
  
"But Taichi and Sora gave up their crest a while ago. How can you be so sure that their Digimon are capable of what you ask for," Chatsuramon asked.  
  
"Both, the power of the Crests of Courage and Love are near impossible to remove even if giving up that power. In fact, those two never even needed their crest in the first place just like the bearers of the crests of hope and light never needed their crest. Those four hold amazing powers by themselves. Tonight is the night when two of those four become own and those two will have truly frightening power for evil to behold. Right this moment, Birdramon and Greymon should notice an exponential increase in their power, look." A crystal ball showed up and Chatsuramon looks into the ball to see that Greymon and Birdramon have evolved into their perfection forms. "See, those two are powerful and ready. Send those three out now and I will give them the word to start."   
  
To be continued  
  
Notes  
  
The Royals Royce with that bumper sticker was a reference to George Carlin's "Things You Never See", Mr. Takenouchi's advice was reference to his "Things You Never Hear".  
  
If any of the people who read this chapter know who the two figures in Sora's dream are, please keep quiet about it.  
  
"Should I put the date up as the next chapter, or as a separate story? It is going to be a lemon yet it will hold major importance for what I have planned as my next chapter  
  
Next Chapter: No chapter summary for you. All you need to know is Chimeramon vs. Mangamon, but with a twist at the end. 


	5. Taichi and Sora's Date(Lemon NC-17)

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
This chapter is NC-17. It contains adult situations of a graphic nature. This is also my first lemon so please be nice.  
  
Digital Switch 02, Tai and Sora's date.  
  
Taichi knocked on the door to Sora's apartment. Taichi was wearing a nice set of dress pants and shirt. The door opens and a person Taichi thought he wouldn't see right now. "Mr. Takenouchi, what a surprise."  
  
Sora's father, who knew it was Sora, spoke, "Taichi. Taking my daughter out for a date, are you. You want a drink." He hand Taichi a bottle of Soda, "I have some advice to give you."  
  
"I know all the advice that a father gives to his daughter's boyfriend, so humor me." Taichi takes a drink.  
  
"Do what you want to the girl, but leave me alone." Taichi spits his drink out in surprise to that statement. When he looks up, he sees a drenched Mr. Takenouchi. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, you were surprised, and besides, you two are engage so I can't stop you," Mr. Takenouchi replies and walks to the parents room.  
  
"I'm ready Taichi," Taichi looks toward the voice and sees Sora in a form fitting, dark blue, strapless dress with a stripe going around in the breast area. The skirt goes down to just above the girl's knees. "I just saw Otousan leave the room wet what happened."  
  
"A statement that caught me off guard. You look beautiful, Sora." Taichi said to the lovely girl before her eyes. "We'll be leaving now Mr. Takenouchi." Sora grabbed her purse before they left. Both of Sora's parents came out of the room.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight, Taichi?" Sora asked her boyfriend as they were walking out of the apartment.  
  
"You'll find out really soon Sora. Trust me." Taichi told Sora. "It is going to be a fun night. We are going to see a nice play." After about an hour an hour they stopped outside of a theater. Sora thought that the theater looked familiar she looked at the sign. Sora's eyes widened and she faced Taichi.  
  
"Kabuki-sa, this must have been expensive for you Taichi." Sora said to the boy.  
  
"Not really. Tousan's boss had bought the tickets but he had an important meeting and sold them to tousan but he had to attend the same meeting on last minute notice and he gave them to me to take you on our date." Taichi had answered.  
  
-A Few Hours Later-  
  
"That was a great play, I'm glad that you took me," Sora said. "I'm getting hungry. I heard that there is a good Italian restaurant just down the street."  
  
Taichi noticed what looks like a food stand just across the street. 'Is that who I think it is?' After confirming who the person was, Taichi spoke, "Yeah there is a good Italian restaurant just down the street, but I just saw something that I know that you're going to like." Taichi grabbed Sora's hand and ran across the street to the food stand. "Sakai Kensuke, how's business."  
  
The guy who was running the food stand looked at where the voice came from and smiled, "Yagami Taichi, things are going fine. Setting up at that temple had me in rut so I am traveling around Tokyo for a week. Is this your fiancée that you were talking about," he motioned to Sora.  
  
"Hai, this is my fiancée. Sora, this is Kensuke. He runs this small restaurant. It might not be the one that we were talking about just now after that Kabuki play that we saw, but it is a great place." Taichi took a menu and handed it to Sora. "How long are you going to be in this spot before the police find out?"  
  
Kensuke answered, "I just stopped here, so you have a while."  
  
Sora was surprised with how many items were on the menu. "What a surprise Taichi. This sounds like a good idea. I thought this was going to be a Chinese noodle stand as most food stands turn out to be, not an Italian restaurant with 20 to 30 items on its menu."  
  
"A lot of people are surprised at that fact." Kensuke had said. After about an hour of cooking and eating on a warmer summer night, Taichi and Sora said good-bye to Kensuke and started to walk home.  
  
"That was a very romantic dinner Taichi. I liked that." Sora told Taichi and a small blush appeared on Taichi's face.  
  
"I knew you would like that idea. It is very different from the norm and it has good service." Taichi said. The two lovers made it to Sora's apartment and as they went in, they were surprised to see the place empty. "Where are your parents?" Taichi asked.  
  
"They went out for the night. We have the place to ourselves." Sora had answered then she went up to Taichi with a seductive look on her face. Sora lips covered Taichi's as she placed a passionate kiss. Her left arm went around Taichi's neck and her right hand went down to her boyfriend's groin.   
  
Taichi let out a soft moan of pleasure as Sora massaged his member. He felt himself getting aroused by his former body. He wrapped both arms around Sora's waist and his hands went down to her buttocks and started to massage her ass. Taichi broke the kiss and asked, "Are you sure that you want to do this? I don't want to rush anything."  
  
"I am sure of this. Though it will be weird doing it like this." Sora answered as she was still massaging Taichi's genitals. She led Taichi to her bedroom and continued to kiss Taichi. As the kiss continued, a strange glow appeared around the two and the background started to change. Taichi and Sora were too wrapped up with each other to notice that they were no longer in Sora's room or the glowing symbols on their chests. Sora started to unbutton Taichi's shirt and Taichi's hands went up Sora's back to the zipper on her dress. Taichi pulled the zipper down and the dress came down to reveal Sora in her only her panties. Taichi brought his hands up to Sora's firm globes and started to massage them. He was surprised that Sora wasn't wearing a bra. She had to be at least a C-cup, maybe even a D. Taichi's was getting more aroused with the moans that his girlfriend was making and just before Sora pulled his pants down, he reached into his pocket with his right hand and pull out a small package. Sora also removed Taichi's boxers with his pants. They go to the nearby bed in the room, still oblivious to their surroundings. Taichi placed his mouth on one of Sora's breasts and started to suck on the pink nipple while his left hand was massaging the other orb and his other hand went down into her cotton panties and started to rub her womanhood. Sora's moans became louder as she fell back onto the bed and brought Taichi with her.  
  
Sora couldn't believe the pleasure that that was wracking her body. She never imagined that she would feel as good as she was right now. Sora let out a loud squeal of pleasure and her hips bucked. 'That must've been my clit that he touched.' Her boyfriend's hand started rubbing the little nub and Sora no longer had control of her actions. She now moaned continuously and suddenly Taichi stopped. Sora was disappointed at first until she saw that Taichi open the package and take out the condom. Sora took the rubber and started to place it on his erect member. She rolled the rubber raincoat onto his hard shaft. Sora took the time to look at his prick and noticed that it was around 17-18 centimeters. "Wow, you're big, or would that have been me." Taichi rolled his eyes and laid Sora back on her back.  
  
"Looks like you're ready." Taichi commented, noticing the wetness coming from her sex. He ripped the panties off and threw the tattered remains to the floor. He noticed that Sora shaved her pubic region but didn't bother to comment. He placed his love wand at Sora's entrance and started to push in. When Taichi reached a barrier, he held Sora's hand tightly. "This will hurt," he warned and pushed in with all his might.  
  
Sora let out a loud shriek as a searing pain came over her body. Taichi had just taken her virginity and she had taken his. She squeezed Taichi's hand hard as she closed her eyes. Soon the pain is gone and she can feel the pleasure of being filled with Taich's member inside her. "Please continue, Taichi." She told Taichi. Taichi started to pull out slowly and as he was almost out, he shoved himself back in. He continued the process until he got a rhythm going and he started to go fast. "Oh, yes, Taichi. Keep going." Sora screamed out. She loved the feeling of Taichi ramming into her cunt. Sweat was pouring out as her body glistened in the moonlight. She wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as she could. "Harder, faster." Sora moaned as Taichi applied to her request.  
  
Taichi was in heaven. Sora's tightness was send waves of pleasure over his body. He rammed his cock into her tight pussy over and over until he stopped for no reason. "I am going to pleasure you real good Sora." He raised Sora's hips off the mattress, as he stood tall on his knees with his hands holding her buttocks. He resumed to pull out and shove himself back in allowing his cock to brush across Sora's G-spot.  
  
Sora's eyes widened with the latest sensation. The pleasure that she felt before was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Her continuous moans now became loud squeals. She felt herself getting hotter as Taichi was ramming even faster. Her breathing became more labored and she now felt a warm bubbling feeling from her belly.  
  
Taichi could now only hear the squeals that his lover was making. Sora's pussy now had a tighter grip on his member. He felt that both his and Sora's climax was approaching. His hips were crashing into Sora's at an incredible rate. He soon couldn't control himself and screamed out Sora's name as he came.  
  
Sora had felt her lover's rod now twitching as he was ramming himself into her as fast as possible. Soon Sora's vision became white as she reached her orgasm. It was the most intense feeling of pleasure that she has ever felt. She screamed out Taichi's name at the exact same time that Taichi did. Taichi shot his load into the condom as Sora's cum covered Taichi's legs and formed a puddle. Taichi pull himself out and almost fell onto of Sora. Blood trickled out of Sora's sex and mixed with her love juices. Taichi removed the spent condom and threw it away.   
  
Taichi and Sora thought that they had heard a heartbeat coming from somewhere. They realized that it was each other's and as they stared into each other's eyes. They spoke, "Aishiteru," and the room was covered with a bright light. They realize that this is Sora's room. It sort of reminds them of the room of that mansion when Devimon revealed himself. They went to the source of the glow, which was their clothes and found that their Digivices were activated. They were wondering what was going on until the building they were in shook violently. They look out the nearest window and found a two weird glows way off in the distance. One was a bright glow and the other was a dark glow. Both were some distance from each other.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"Hmmmmm. Interesting, I sense that something is going on in the Digital World." A dark figure was sitting on a throne in the room. He wore a completely black suit of armor with a deep blue in some areas of the suit. The figure also had a deep blue cape. Next to the throne was a deep blood crimson sword that radiated an aura so evil; any one would go mad just by looking at it. "I got to see this." He started to leave.  
  
To be continued  
  
Notes: See Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 5 w/ Taichi and Sora dates(No-Le...

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
For those who didn't read Taichi and Sora's date in the NC-17 chapter, I have included the date up until the lemon scene with this chapter.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 5  
  
Taichi knocked on the door to Sora's apartment. Taichi was wearing a nice set of dress pants and shirt. The door opens and a person Taichi thought he wouldn't see right now. "Mr. Takenouchi, what a surprise."  
  
Sora's father, who knew it was Sora, spoke, "Taichi. Taking my daughter out for a date, are you. You want a drink." He hand Taichi a bottle of Soda, "I have some advice to give you."  
  
"I know all the advice that a father gives to his daughter's boyfriend, so humor me." Taichi takes a drink.  
  
"Do what you want to the girl, but leave me alone." Taichi spits his drink out in surprise to that statement. When he looks up, he sees a drenched Mr. Takenouchi. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, you were surprised, and besides, you two are engage so I can't stop you," Mr. Takenouchi replies and walks to the parents room.  
  
"I'm ready Taichi," Taichi looks toward the voice and sees Sora in a form fitting, dark blue, strapless dress with a stripe going around in the breast area. The skirt goes down to just above the girl's knees. "I just saw Otousan leave the room wet what happened."  
  
"A statement that caught me off guard. You look beautiful, Sora." Taichi said to the lovely girl before her eyes. "We'll be leaving now Mr. Takenouchi." Sora grabbed her purse before they left. Both of Sora's parents came out of the room.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight, Taichi?" Sora asked her boyfriend as they were walking out of the apartment.  
  
"You'll find out really soon Sora. Trust me." Taichi told Sora. "It is going to be a fun night. We are going to see a nice play." After about an hour an hour they stopped outside of a theater. Sora thought that the theater looked familiar she looked at the sign. Sora's eyes widened and she faced Taichi.  
  
"Kabuki-sa, this must have been expensive for you Taichi." Sora said to the boy.  
  
"Not really. Tousan's boss had bought the tickets but he had an important meeting and sold them to tousan but he had to attend the same meeting on last minute notice and he gave them to me to take you on our date." Taichi had answered.  
  
-A Few Hours Later-  
  
"That was a great play, I'm glad that you took me," Sora said. "I'm getting hungry. I heard that there is a good Italian restaurant just down the street."  
  
Taichi noticed what looks like a food stand just across the street. 'Is that who I think it is?' After confirming who the person was, Taichi spoke, "Yeah there is a good Italian restaurant just down the street, but I just saw something that I know that you're going to like." Taichi grabbed Sora's hand and ran across the street to the food stand. "Sakai Kensuke, how's business."  
  
The guy who was running the food stand looked at where the voice came from and smiled, "Yagami Taichi, things are going fine. Setting up at that temple had me in rut so I am traveling around Tokyo for a week. Is this your fiancée that you were talking about," he motioned to Sora.  
  
"Hai, this is my fiancée. Sora, this is Kensuke. He runs this small restaurant. It might not be the one that we were talking about just now after that Kabuki play that we saw, but it is a great place." Taichi took a menu and handed it to Sora. "How long are you going to be in this spot before the police find out?"  
  
Kensuke answered, "I just stopped here, so you have a while."  
  
Sora was surprised with how many items were on the menu. "What a surprise Taichi. This sounds like a good idea. I thought this was going to be a Chinese noodle stand as most food stands turn out to be, not an Italian restaurant with 20 to 30 items on its menu."  
  
"A lot of people are surprised at that fact." Kensuke had said. After about an hour of cooking and eating on a warmer summer night, Taichi and Sora said good-bye to Kensuke and started to walk home.  
  
"That was a very romantic dinner Taichi. I liked that." Sora told Taichi and a small blush appeared on Taichi's face.  
  
"I knew you would like that idea. It is very different from the norm and it has good service." Taichi said. The two lovers made it to Sora's apartment and as they went in, they were surprised to see the place empty. "Where are your parents?" Taichi asked.  
  
"They went out for the night. We have the place to ourselves." Sora had answered then she went up to Taichi with a seductive look on her face. Sora lips covered Taichi's as she placed a passionate kiss. They went into Sora's room and as they where kissing Taichi and Sora had a strange glow and if someone was there, they could see to symbols on the two lover's chests. They were too wrapped up with each other as they faded out of view  
  
-Elsewhere, in the Digital World-  
  
"Greymon I feel weird. It's like the Crest of Love is back and I am feeling stronger." Birdramon told the orange dinosaur that was with her.  
  
"I feel the Crest of Courage, I thought that our partners gave them up." Greymon called back.  
  
"Greymon/Birdramon chou-shinka to..... MetalGreymon/Garudamon." Both looked at each other with surprised. They didn't get a chance to respond to this turn of events as a large explosion knocks them to the ground. They look up and see three digimon. One looked like a black horse on two legs. In his arms a large shell that floats up into the sky. Another was a winged mechanical tiger and the third is a large green dragon. They asked, "Who are you?"  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Indaramon  
Level: Perfection  
Attribute: Virus  
Family: Nightmare Soldier/Nature Spirit  
Attacks: Adokumuha  
Type: Holy Beast Digimon  
Indaramon's voice: I am Indaramon, I am one of the strongest Digimon in the Digital World. My shell can absorb all energy attacks sent my way or unleash my devastating Adokumuha attack.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Majiramon  
Level: Pefection  
Attribute: Data  
Family: Wind Gaurdians  
Type: Holy Dragon Digimon  
Attacks: Vedaka  
Majiramon's voice: I am Majiramon, my Vedaka attack is both devastating and inescapable.   
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Mihiramon  
Level: Perfection  
Attribute: Data  
Family: Wind Gaurdians  
Type: Holy Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Vimohana  
Mihiramon's voice: I am the strongest of the Deva's. I may be a perfection level Digimon, but my Vimohana and treasure rod attacks allow me to rival WarGreymon himself.  
  
"Our leader told us that you might be strong and to test out you out." Mihiramon said to the cyborg dinosaur and humanoid bird. "Attack!" The fight begins and right from the start MetalGreymon and Garudamon were out gunned and out classed. Their attacks had no effect on the three of Devas. After a half hour of battle, both Garudamon and MetalGreymon were exhausted. "I thought this was going to be a challenge. I don't see why our master is interested in you at all." MetalGreymon and Garudamon start glowing. Mihiramon was confused as to what is going on, "What is this?"  
  
MetalGreymon and Garudamon spoke, "The end of this battle, the bond between our partners is at its strongest now. Garudamon/MetalGreymon jogress shinka too....." A large knight with white armor and a red cape appeared where the two used to be. In his right arm is a round sword-like object and in his left is a round shield. A large shockwave knocks the three Digimon to the ground hard. He moves towards his three opponents when he sense a strong force of darkness to the North. He flies off to the source and leave the three Devas to themselves.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"Hmmmmm. Interesting, I sense that something is going on in the Digital World." A dark figure was sitting on a throne in the room. He wore a completely black suit of armor with a deep blue in some areas of the suit. The figure also had a deep blue cape. Next to the throne was a deep blood crimson sword that radiated an aura so evil; any one would go mad just by looking at it. "I got to see this." He started to leave.   
  
-The Mansion where Taichi and Sora was at in their date chapter-  
  
Taichi and Sora are back in their clothes. They leave the mansion and they are surprised to a huge dog-like Digimon and a small monkey digimon. Taichi asked, "Who are you?"  
  
The dog smiles, and then answered, "I am Chatsuramon, and this is Makuramon."  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Makuramon  
Level: Perfection  
Attribute: Data  
Family: Metal Empire  
Type: Holy Beast Digimon  
Attacks: Raurava, Treasure Ball  
Makuramon's voice: I am a fun loving Digimon, but let my appearance fool you. My Raurava attack traps my opponents into gems and my Treasure Ball attack is an exploding surprise.  
  
"Our master wanted to test the strength of the bond between you to. She will explain everything to you two in time. Right now, we have to get you to your friends who are in great danger as we speak. Hop on," Chatsuramon told the to chosen. "Your Digimon will be there already by the time we get there."  
  
-Elsewhere, the new team, just before the white knight's evolution formed-  
  
The new team looks at Ken as he is holding Wormon as the little digimon is slowly deleted. Ken suddenly screams out in pain and a loud laughter is heard. Takeru and Hikari recognize the laughter but can't quite place it where they heard it before. From Ken's neck a tiny object floats out and a translucent image appeared around it. Takeru now realized who it was and shouted, "MugenDramon!"  
  
The ghostly image was chuckling and replied, "It seems that some one recognized me."  
  
Hikari shuddered in fear, "But you died three years ago in the Western section of the Digital World. How can you be here now?" The new kids had looks of horror. This was the Dark Master that had posed such a great threat to them.  
  
"Yes I did die, but I always a contingency for such a case. When WarGreymon sliced me a chip that contained my whole life force, including my Digicore, was spared from deletion. It left me as a ghost for months until I came across an evil digimon who said that he could make even better. If I agreed to help destroy the Digital World, he would make me stronger. I agree and he fused the chip into a Digimon that he created. That Digimon and me became known as Millenniumon."  
  
Ken's head shot up at that name, "It can't be, I saw you die in 1999." The chosen were surprised at this statement Ken new this mysterious Digimon that Mugen Dramon had mentioned.  
  
"You are correct Ken, you and that other boy help delete Millenniumon just before Y2K happened. I did get some revenge though. When Millenniumon was deleted, the chip, which became an organic seed, flew out. I originally had that other kid targeted but you push him out of the way and it hit you. You probably saved the world from an even worse fate by becoming the Kaiser instead of him. That seed had special side effects that came with a price it made you smarter, faster, and more skilled than any normal human, but it messes with your brain and turns people into a cruel tyrant." Mugen Dramon explained the whole history of the Digimon Kaiser.  
  
"Ken wasn't in full control of his actions." Miyako and Iori yell out surprised. Their anger was taken out on the wrong source.  
  
Hikari cried out, "Why show yourself now?"  
  
"You'll see." A dark aura surrounds the fallen figure of Chimeramon. "Chimeramon/Mugen Dramon jogress shinka to...." Chimeramon turns completely black and loses the tail and wings. Mugen Dramon's spirit surrounds Chimeramon and the two cannons become solid. "...Millenniumon." The chosen now look on in horror. Magnamon is standing ready to fight, but is afraid.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Millenniumon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Family: Dark Area  
Type: Synthetic Digimon  
Attacks: Time Unlimited, Dimension Destroyer  
Millenniumon's voice: That's right I'm back. I level opponents with my Time Unlimited and Dimesion Destroyer attacks.  
  
Millenniumon swipes at Magnamon with one of him arms. He gets ready to use one of his attacks when a sharp pain hits his chest. He looked down and he saw a round sword sticking into his chest and looks to the direction from where the sword came from and he sees the white knight. "Who are you," he asked.  
  
To be continued  
  
Notes:  
  
Greymon and Birdramon had evolved to perfection as soon as Taichi and Sora were dragged into the Digital World. MetalGreymon and Garudamon's jogress evolution occurs right at the point Taichi and Sora had said aishiteru at the same time. The situation will be explained better in latter chapters.  
  
The food stand that specializes in Italian foods was an idea that came from watching Iron Chef, which is a Japanese culinary competition show. The same goes for the Italian restaurant near the Kabuki Theater.  
  
I bet you didn't expect me to use Milleniumon. I thought this was a nice twist to the 02 timeline. I plan to develop Millenniumon further in later chapters. 


	7. Millenniumon vs Mystery opponent and exp...

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 6  
  
Millenniumon swipes at Magnamon with one of him arms. He gets ready to use one of his attacks when a sharp pain hits his chest. He looked down and he saw a round sword sticking into his chest and looks to the direction from where the sword came from and he sees the white knight. "Who are you," he asked.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Dukemon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Family: Virus Busters  
Type: Holy Knight Digimon  
Attacks: Final Elysian  
Dukemon's voice: I am Dukemon, a holy protector of the net. My Final Elysian attack will destroy evil beings like you.  
  
"Is that me or did that guy sound like MetalGreymon and Garudamon together." Takeru said and Hikari nodded to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"It doesn't matter who you are. You are no match for me. Time Unlimited," a huge energy blast came out of the twin cannons. Dukemon raised his shield and as the blast hit, there was a huge explosion that knocked everyone down. As the smoke cleared, Dukemon stood without a single smudge mark on him. "What!!!" Milleniumon roared out.  
  
Just then Taichi and Sora showed up with Chatsuramon and Makuramon. "Is that Garudamon and MetalGreymon?" Sora asked. Chatsuramon and Makuramon stood surprised to see a Digimon of such high power.  
  
"Yes, it is we, Sora. Now, as for you Milleniumon, we're going to finish this. Final Elysian." Dukemon brought his sword down and a wave of energy similar to Angemon's Heaven's Knuckle attack, heads toward Millenniumon. The evil Digimon is completely covered by the attack and starts to delete.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!! This can't be happening just after I've been reborn. AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He disintegrated as everyone watched in awe of the incredible display of power. Dukemon started to glow and as he stopped, two small figures appear. One looked like a ball with ears, and the other looked like a little radish.  
  
"Koromon, Pyocomon, are you guys all right?" Taichi asked the two toddler level digimon. The two replied yes and everyone turned to look at the large dog Digimon and monkey Digimon. "How did our Digimon evolve to their perfection level?"  
  
The monkey replied, "It seems that are master was right. You two did not fully give up your crests as we thought you did. I am wondering about Love though, Courage had extra energy added to him from Light three years ago and I believed that when Taichi gave up his crest that energy remained in him but became dormant. Our master would explain this to you if she knew what it was as well." After a sound was heard, everyone turned to see Ken stumbling off. "Ah yes, the victim of Milleniumon's Dark Seed, don't worry about him, he'll be fine for now. He's just heading home. You guys should be doing that as well."  
  
Chatsuramon gasped a little and then said, "Taichi, Sora, our master would like to speak to you privately. I just receive her message telepathically." As soon as everyone left a Dark Knight that looked similar to Dukemon landed on the ground.  
  
"So, the chosen managed to defeat Milleniumon. Little do they know that his true power is in death, and not in life. He'll be back and even stronger."  
  
-At the Summer Camp-  
  
"Incom-" Jyou didn't get the chance to avoid having the new team crash into him. He said, "You guys have to get used to traveling back. Great job, you guys managed to stop Chimeramon." He noticed a frown on the new team so he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Kimeramon had evolved, it seemed that another Digimon from our first adventure had refused to bite the bullet and was using the Kaiser as a host until he could get back to an even stronger form," Takeru answered.  
  
Mimi who just came back from the bathroom, overheard this, "You mean Ken was only a pawn. Who was this old enemy?"  
  
Hikari handed Jyou her camera to hook up to his laptop, "Here is a picture." She pointed to a picture of Millenniumon. "This new Digimon is called Millenniumon. Look for the biggest difference in appearance with Chimeramon and you'll know who we were talking about," she said.  
  
"Oh man, this is not good. We don't have the firepower to combat an ultimate of this caliber. Especially one who was made up of Mugen Dramon."  
  
"Don't worry, Metal Greymon and Garudamon had fused into one being and wiped the floor with him," Daisuke said. Jyou and Mimi look at him as if he were insane.  
  
"That's not possible. We all gave up are cre-" Miyako interrupted Mimi.  
  
"It's true, some how Taichi and Sora were dragged into the Digital world and they made their Digimon evolve to their perfection stage and then jogress into Dukemon. It was weird," Miyako commented.  
  
"Oh Yamato," Mimi almost facevaulted when he heard the feminine voice. He turned around to see a girl with spiky hair just like Taichi used to have, running towards him.  
  
"Jun, what are you doing here?" He asked while Jun started to hug him tightly.  
  
"You left so suddenly that I decided to find you." Jun answered while Mimi, tried to break free. Yamato's showed up and told them that it was time to leave. They rode back to Odaiba with Jun still hugging Mimi, who had passed out from lack of Oxygen.  
  
-In the Digital World-  
  
Taichi and Sora looked at Zhoqiaomon in awe. "So these are the chosen of Courage and Love. I am certain that you have many questions, but I would like to tell you that what Makuramon said about Taichi's crest was true. Sora's crest, on the other hand, has a lot of energy because it exists in many different forms. There is the love between friends, there is love between family members, and there is love between boyfriend/girlfriend. So when she gave up her crest, she only gave up a portion of its potential power. The power that remained within her and Taichi was dormant until a moment where the emotions between you two were at its highest. I will tell that I was surprised that the bond between you too was as strong as it is despite the fact that you two had switched bodies three years ago. I was expecting a Crossmon instead, but the strength of your bond had strengthened at some point just before MetalGreymon and Garudamon jogressed." Both Taichi and Sora blushed at that comment and as they were about ask how did Zhoqiaomon know what questions they were about to ask, she answered, "Minds are just like books. They're very easy to read once you know how. If two want to go home I will send you back now." The two replied that they did want to go back and the big Phoenix sent to two chosen back to Sora's room.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about what we did tonight. How did you feel?" Taichi asked Sora.  
  
Sora replied, "It felt amazing and a little weird. I had originally planned to do that when I was originally Taichi. I'll tell you this one funny thing. It definitely brings new meaning to the phrase 'go fuck yourself'." Both Taichi and Sora were now laughing so hard at the little comment that Sora had said. "You have to get home now don't you?" Sora asked.  
  
Taichi answered, "Yes, I wish I could stay though." After Taichi had left Sora's apartment, both were surprised at the feeling that they are still together with each other instead of alone.  
  
-Ken's apartment-  
  
Ken was sleeping a disturbed sleep about what he had done in the Digital World. Two adults were looking at Ken with some worry and with relief that their son was back. The two left Ken to sleep. An image of the scene where Wormmon dies keeps playing over and over in Ken's head. 'Wormmon I'm so sorry.'  
  
To be continued  
  
Notes:  
  
Millenniumon will be back and in a new form much later on. As for the Arachnemon saga now, I plan to do mostly scenes of what is going on elsewhere and I plan to do a Arachnemon's last stand and I might not bring in BlackWarGreymon because I don't plan to bring in WarGreymon at any time. 


	8. Just a sleepover fun

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 7  
  
Man tomorrow is the weekend and it's the last day that Yamato will be here. Sora was waiting for her phys. ed. class to end she noticed that a lot of boys are staring in the direction of girls class. Damn perverts, ah what the hell. If it hadn't been for that incident, I would probably be doing the same thing as them. If I had a time machine, I would go back and kill whoever it was that thought of these shorts as the gym uniform. She continued into her game of volleyball until class and school was over. She was about to enter the locker room when a voice startled her.  
  
"Hey, good game. I ought to be glad that my parents moved to the U.S." Sora turned and saw the brown hair girl that everyone would believe to be Mimi. "I don't think that I could get used to those shorts."  
  
"The worst part of them are the perverted looks that the boys give you," Sora had replied, "Otherwise, they're not that bad. Are you still up for that big chosen sleepover tonight?"  
  
"Yes I am. I will definitely have fun tonight, especially with my idea." Sora groaned at that. She remembered Yamato having everyone draw a name out of a hat. A girl would draw a girl's name and a guy would draw a guy's name and whoever drew who would get to dress that person up however that he/she would want. The worst part was that there isn't any restriction's for clothing except a person can't be completely nude. One other rule was that you couldn't let anyone know who it was that you had picked.  
  
"This could be the most embarrassing day in my life." Sora mumbled.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
"Hi come on in you guys." Sora welcomed the new team, including Ken into her apartment. She noticed that some of her guests had a very wicked grin on their faces. Oh boy.  
  
"Okay we all know the rules. So to start, Sora why don't you dress up your person first." Mimi had said. Sora called Hikari with her and they went into Sora's room. After a few minutes the door open and out stepped Sora followed by a younger Sora. Hikari was dressed up in a yellow sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and even Sora's blue hat. Her hair was even died the same color as Sora's. Sora giggled at the sight of Taichi pretending to not know who is who.  
  
"Well I guess it is my turn. Come with me Mimi." Taichi points to the blonde haired boy. They went into Sora's room and after a long time, the door opens and out steps Mimi and he now looks like the beserker unit in the Myth: Fallen Lords game. Many hours go by and many people took their turns.  
  
Miyako dressed Yamato up to look like a princess.  
Ken dressed Iori up to look like Ken.  
Hikari dressed Miyako up to look like a casino bunny. Yamato said that she would go dead last.  
Daisuke made Takeru look like a Marilyn Manson clone.  
Takeru gets revenge and make Daisuke look like Jun. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Daisuke fainted.  
Iori made Jyou look like Grandpa Hida.  
Koushiro dressed Ken up to look like a Knight.  
Jyou dressed Koushiro up to look like Tarzan.  
  
"It's my turn Taichi. So get ready." Mimi took Taichi into Sora's room. After about a half a hour Taichi came out looking like an Arab prince. Sora was almost drooling at the sight. "I knew some one who made costumes for plays and he had owed me." Yamato answered their silent question. "Yamato, it is your turn with Sora." Sora's eyes widened as she realized that fact. Yamato took Sora into Sora's room.  
  
"Here you go, Sora," Yamato tossed a bag to Sora. As Sora looked into the bag, Yamato kneed her in the gut to knock the wind out of Sora. "I know you would refuse to wear such a thing." Yamato pulled out a few articles of dark blue cloth and started to undress Sora.  
  
Everyone was waiting for the two girls to come out. "So, there is a knew villain in the digital world?" Taichi asked.  
  
"Yeah. We don't know who this person is, only Ken and Palmon had seen her." Miyako answered.  
  
"If it wasn't for Ken, we might not have saved that village. This Lady seems to be able to transform a dark tower into a Digimon. If it wasn't for that fact we would have lost unless Daisuke had done something." Hikari added, remembering that Daisuke had suggested destroying the Digimon. Takeru, Mimi, and herself were for it before it would get out of hand but Miyako and Iori had almost threatened to attack them.  
  
"For that reason alone, Miyako and Iori will stay in this world for the next time. Your behavior was not for the benefit of your team. True, killing might not be a good answer most of the time, but you gave that guy a warning and he ignored it and was going to kill a bunch of lives that would not be able to defend themselves. I am not saying kill all your opponents, but there is a time that you will be forced to kill a truly evil opponent and they won't hesitate to take that advantage." Taichi replied after hearing Hikari. "Who is able to help out these guys the next time they go into the Digital World." Taichi and Jyou raised their hands.  
  
The door to Sora's room opened. Sora was the first person out as Yamato was holding a Kendo stick. Yamato said, "Thank you Iori for letting me borrow this." Taichi's jaw hit the floor as he saw Sora dressed like a sex slave. Sora had a very brief dark blue top with an equally brief bottom piece of the same color and snug spandex-like boots that go up to her mid-thigh. What the hell is Yamato thinking? He is surprised when he found that Sora had snuck behind him. Sora is breathing onto his neck just before she starts kissing the neck.  
  
Sora suggested, "Let's play our roles for a while and please don't break anything Mimi, Koushiro." She started to nibble her lover's earlobe when she whispered, "Let's go to my room." Taichi and Sora left the others. They didn't have sex but they did play with each other for a little bit before Sora and Taichi fell asleep. The next day and all the chosen were at the airport to say goodbye to Yamato.  
  
"We'll miss you."  
"Take good care."  
  
"I will see you guys in the future, bye." Yamato waived and boarded her airplane for New York. The plane took off and soon, disappears into the horizon.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I think that I mis-worded something in my last chapter. I might bring in BlackWarGreymon, but I am not bringing in WarGreymon. One, I already have one ultimate with Dukemon and I have no idea if I am going to do the world tour or not. I have nothing against WarGreymon at all, but it was a waste to have him show up just for one fight and no other big role.  
  
A note that I have been meaning to mention in an earlier chapter. The Spiral Mountain incident doesn't happen. I have the Dark Masters each conquer a section to the Digital World with their armies. This is where I have placed the events of "A Digital Switch," at in season 1. 


	9. Ambush

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 8  
  
Those blasted kids are getting on my nerves. I tried to use one dark tower and create a Digimon. Then with ten dark towers, I created an even stronger Digimon but that also failed. Then I've tried to set a trap to destroy them with their own partners, but instead of that blasted Paildramon, I have to deal with another perfection level Digimon. I need to do something about those pests. Oh great here comes Mummymon. I wonder what kind of disgusting mush that he is going to say. "What do you want now?" Archnemon asked the blue-trench coat Digimon.  
  
"I have heard news of a castle in the south that houses a Digimon with great dark powers. I believe that he would be of great assistance." Mummymon answered.  
  
"Your information has been wrong before you twit. What would make you think that this Digimon would help us," Archnemon yelled at the humanoid Digimon before her.  
  
"Surely you have seen others from his family of Digimon. We saw Millenniumon and we have heard the stories of Apocalymon. Those aren't of this dimension and surely he is like them and wants to destroy or subvert this realm to what ever realm that he is from." Mummymon had explained to the female Digimon. "The castle is also near an area rich with dark towers so if he doesn't help us, we can create an army and make him help us." Archnemon was smiling at that news.  
  
-Elsewhere, in a random area in the Digital World-  
  
"Mega Flame", "Meteor Wing" was heard throughout the area along with loud explosions watching the two large digimon destroying dark towers were two teenagers, one boy and one girl, dressed in green clothes.  
  
"Great job you two. Keep it up you two." Taichi encouraged then he turned to Sora, "I was wondering about the weekend just before our fall trimester had started. Your tousan showed up all drunk with your kaasan helping him. What happened?"  
  
"From what I have heard they went to this new bar that was founded by that comedian George Carlin. I heard that it named to counter T.G.I.Fridays. Do you know what it is?" Sora asked.  
  
Taichi snickered, "H.S.I.O.W., Holy Shit It's Only Wednesday, he believes that people will drink a lot more liquor if they thought that it is Wednesday all the time. I am surprised that he was able to get that bar to open here." Sora shook her head and giggled at what Taichi just told her. She looked back at Taichi in the face. Their faces were getting closer and closer until their lips touched each other's.  
  
"Evil Flame Dragon," a black dragon seemingly made of dark energy rushes towards Greymon and hit him with full force, knocking the orange T-Rex down. Standing in front of the dinosaur is a dark blue fox, with nine tails and a yin-yang sign on each of its four legs.  
  
"Greymon, are you okay? Birdramon take that Digimon out." Sora shouted out as the large bird was preparing a Meteor Wing attack, but the fox shot nine fireballs at the bird and defeated her. "W-w-w-who are you?"  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Youkomon  
Level: Adult  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Bewitching Beast Digimon  
Family: Dark Area  
Attacks: Evil Flame Dragon, Fireball  
Youkomon's voice: I'm Youkomon, I am a dark fox Digimon with powerful black magic. I maybe an adult, but I am stronger than most per-  
  
Greymon charged the dark fox and rammed her with his antlers. "You are not going to hurt anyone today. You may have an incredibly high attack power but you still have an adult's defense, Mega Flame." A giant fireball shoots out of Greymon's mouth and toward Youkomon. As it hit the dark Digimon, it dissipated and left an unscratched Youkomon.  
  
"The defense of an adult, riiiiiggggghhhhhttttt. I believe that, not. Now it is time for me to destroy the one big threat to my master. Say goodbye."  
  
"Desperado Blaster", "Top Gun" two attacks quickly rush over to Youkomon direction as the fox barely dodges the attacks. Youkomon looks up to see five Digimon heading her way. One seemed to be a humanoid dragon cover in carapace armor. Many insect-like features could be seen on the dragon. The next Digimon looked almost human if it weren't for the many bird-like features on it. The others were a large yellow dinosaur, a blue insect, an angel, and a large wolf.  
  
"Mimi, Jyou, and the others. Talk about good timing." Taichi shouted.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Paildramon  
Level: Perfection  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Dragon Man Digimon  
Family: Nature Spirits  
Attacks: Desperado Blaster, Esgreamer  
Paildramon's voice: Yes we made it. I am Paildramon. Previously XV-mon and Stingmon, we jogressed using the strongest traits of our adult forms to evolve to this perfection level Digimon. I am not to be taken lightly.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Silphymon  
Level: Pefection  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Beast Man Digimon  
Family: Wind Guardians  
Attacks: Top Gun, Dual Sonic  
Silpymon's voice: I am the same thing with Paildramon excepts that I use Aquilamon's strength and fast flying, with Tailmon's grace, quickness and agility. We make one deadly team of speed.  
  
"You might've stopped me from destroying Courage and Love, but it isn't the last that you will hear from me or my master," Youkomon teleported away from the scene.  
  
"Was that another Dark Tower Digimon?" Iori asked.  
  
Jyou answered, "I highly doubt that. From what you described to us in your battles with Thunderballmon, Golemon, and Ookuwamon, that Digimon was capable of speaking beyond its attacks. It could be an ultimate, seeing how badly Taichi's and Sora's digimon are." Birdramon and Greymon revert, surprisingly, to Pyocomon and Koromon.  
  
"That thing was an adult, or so she said. I'm surprised how badly she was able to hurt me as Greymon," Koromon said before passing out. Taichi tossed the red haired boy his digivice.  
  
"Let's see now. Oh shit, an adult that is almost as strong as MetalGreymon in both attack and defense. Hmm, that's odd. This is the only Digimon in its evolution line that is of the Dark Area family and thus very evil. Why is that?" Jyou asked.  
  
-Elsewhere, a dark castle hovering over a lake-  
  
A large dark knight was looking down at Youkomon. "Sorry master, but those other kids show up before I could finish the job."  
  
The dark knight replied, "That's alright, I told you to avoid being outnumbered and you did just that." Just then Archnemon and Mummymon showed up. "Ah, so this is the Digimon who can change forms between human and Digimon. State your business here and then leave, because I am not interested."  
  
"We want you to help us in destroying the Digital World." Archnmon said, "You can help us willing, or we can make you help us. We know that you are of the Dark Area family so it is your mission to destroy."  
  
"I refuse on both accounts. I maybe of the Dark Area family but it is because of the Dark Sword Masamune that I am of the Dark Area. Youkomon here is a renegade in the family as well. I see that army that you created outside, but it is no match for my powers." The dark knight walks out to the balcony before the army that is ready to storm his fortress. He notices two ultimates of low power and the rest are perfection. He raises Masamune and shouted, "Judecca Prison." A large beam, similar to Dukmon's Final Elysian attack, of pure black energy shot out to the army and explodes. Arcnemon and Mummy looked in panic to notice that not a single dark tower digimon survived. "Now leave." Archnemon and Mummymon leave in fear of being the next victims of the dark knight. "Only Dukemon can challenge me right now. He must be eliminated. Youkomon, you know what to do. You must eliminate the two that can make him."  
  
"Man, I can't believe he just wasted that whole army." Archnemon walked away from the tower. "I only have one more chance before the boss replaces me. If you want something done right do it your self. Those kids aren't going to ruin my plans any more." She takes ten strands of hair and throws them to ten dark towers they transform into a large humanoid Digimon dressed in dark Taoist monk robes and a dark blue fox mask. "I should be glad for that field of evil that Masamune is generating, otherwise I couldn't create a perfection this powerful. I need two more and I need a contingency set of 100 dark towers incase this final battle fails."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
The late dark tower digimon is not, I repeat, not Taomon.  
  
I will be going back to my earlier chapters and redo my Digimon Analyzers. Lord Archive, can you email me that info that you had given me on Mimi. I know the attacks, I just need the other pieces.  
  
I used the dark sword Masamune from the game Chrono Cross as that dark knight's sword. I plan to have a holy counter part to that sword so if you know any names for such a sword, place it in your review. I have two ideas myself, but I want to know your opinion.  
  
The bar thing with Sora's father was a recent George Carlin joke that he did. 


	10. Archnemon's Last Stand

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 9  
  
"Man, I can't believe he just wasted that whole army." Archnemon walked away from the tower. "I only have one more chance before the boss replaces me. If you want something done right do it your self. Those kids aren't going to ruin my plans any more." She takes ten strands of hair and throws them to ten dark towers they transform into a large humanoid Digimon dressed in dark Taoist monk robes and a dark blue fox mask. "I should be glad for that field of evil that Masamune is generating, otherwise I couldn't create a perfection this powerful. I need two more and I need a contingency set of 100 dark towers incase this final battle fails." After searching the area for another set of ten dark towers, Archnemon created another Digimon. This one looked similar to a Tyrannamon, but it was completely covered in metal. "Ah, with these two very powerful perfections, I should be able to beat those kids, but I need one more to ensure my victory, but this area is now out of dark towers. I need to find an area that is untouched by any of those chosen brats."  
  
-Next Day, in the real world-  
  
"Tell me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you two," the angry voice of Jyou and Koushiro yelled out at Taichi and Sora in a smoke filled bedroom.  
  
"We warned you not to go any farther than the picture of Zhoqiaomon, but you didn't listen, you had to try to load the information onto your Digimon Analyzer file. That was why your laptop fried its circuits," Taichi reminded the two.  
  
"Just how powerful can one Digimon be? I mean the Dark Masters were able to seal him." Jyou asked.  
  
"The Dark Master's also lost a lot of their power to seal that Digimon and any others like him. It is also easier to seal an otherworldly being from intervening. Zhoqiaomon could easily read both Taichi and mine minds with out trying and was bigger than anything we ever saw." Sora answered Jyou's question, "Now we don't have any way of gathering information about our enemies."  
  
Koushiro replied, "I have been saving all the Digimon files that I gather to a disk whenever I was with Jyou, but you are right on not being able to gather any information on new Digimon until we find Gennai. I wonder how the new team is doing."  
  
-Digital World-  
  
"Wow, there are a lot of Dark Towers here," Daisuke commented and started counting how many Dark Towers there were, but decided to quit after ten and said, "Let's get to work." After a few hours, and approximately 40 dark towers destroyed, everyone gets thirsty Hikari and Takeru go to a nearby vending machine to get some drinks, much to Daisuke's disappointment. A beeping sound is heard.  
  
Takeru saw that it was coming from his D-Terminal, "A message from Jyou and Koushiro." His face paled as he read it, "Oh no, guys, Archnemon is here and she had just created another Digimon." No sooner had Takeru said that he noticed Archnemon and Mummymon approaching, in their monster forms.  
  
"Ah, don't be angry. You won't live for very long now. We have you out gunned." The chosen looked at Archnemon as if she was crazy.  
  
"Get real, everyone Digimon you create, we destroyed, what makes you think that this is going to be any different," Miyako commented.  
  
"V-mon shinka, XV-mon"  
"Wormmon shinka, Stingmon"  
"Armadimon shinka, Ankylomon"  
"Hawkmon shinka, Aquilamon"  
"Patamon shinka, Angemon"  
  
A loud explosion erupts from behind Digimon and knocks them down. After they get up they find out that Archnemon had created three Dark Tower digimon. One was the dark clothing Taoist monk. Another was the metal covered Tyranomon. The last was a dark skin black dragon with cybernetic parts.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Giga Dramon  
Level: Pefection  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Family: Metal Empire  
Attacks: Genocide Gear, Guilty Claw  
Giga Dramon's voice: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
Giga Dramon exploded into bits of data and behind him, stood a humanoid wolf with a blond hair boy. "I'm glad you guys had decided to bring me into the and dropped me off with Gabumon. Look at who I found on my way here with Garurumon." A girl with long light brown hair stood next to him and another blond hair boy show up with a big flying sea serpent. Togemon also appeared.  
  
"Yamato, Mimi, Micheal, Seadramon, and Togemon, boy are we glad to see you. Huh, Were Garurumon, how did you evolve?" Hikari cheered.  
  
"Hey, no fair," Archnemon shouted. Were Garurumon jumped right in front of her.  
  
"Who said that the good guys had to play fair at all. Garuru- Her" the monk kicked Were Garurumon hard to the ground. She turned to the two new adults and stuck her arms out.  
  
"Spell Prohibition Paper," a bunch of paper flew out to Togemon and Seadramon and struck. The first few exploded on contact and the last two stuck to the two. Togemon and Seadramon started to glow and when it stopped a little furball with black dotted eyes and a little black furball with yellow eyes remain and the paper is still on them.  
  
"Yuramon and Botamon, what happened?" Yamato cried out.  
  
"Doumon's attack drained their energies and has sealed of evolution for this battle." Mummymon answered.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Doumon  
Level: Pefection  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Demon Man Digimon  
Family: Nightmare Soldier  
Attacks: Spell Prohibition Paper, Demon Gate Escape  
Narrator: Doumon is a master in the dark onmyou arts of magic. She is a lot stronger than she looks.  
  
"Let's evolve further guys." Ken shouted out to the others.  
  
"XV-mon/Stingmon jogress shinka, Paildramon"  
"Aquilamon/Tailmon jogress shinka, Silphymon"  
  
Silphymon and Paildramon rushed towards Doumon.  
  
"Giga Destroyer II," large missle flew through the air a struck Paildramon hard, he reverts back to Chicomon and Leafmon. The chosen stare at horror as one of their strongest has fallen.  
  
"How stupid of you to ignore Metal Tyranomon," Archnemon mocked.   
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Metal Tyranomon  
Level: Pefection  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Cyborg Digimon  
Family: Metal Empire  
Attacks: Giga Destroyer II, Nuclear Laser  
Narrator: Metal Tyranomon is a dangerous Digimon to all opponents. His intensified Giga Destroyer leaves few alive.  
  
Were Garurumon was struggling with Doumon. The magician was just too quick for the werewolf. Angemon and Ankylomon were tangled up by Mummymon and thrown around like a rag doll. Silpymon was the only one was not struggling with his opponent. The two were neck and neck and showing no signs of fatigue anytime soon. Two chosen were looking on with anger while the others were tending to the Digimon that are now out of commission.  
  
Takeru was getting madder and madder. Little did he know, Iori was think the same exact thing and their Digivices glowed.  
  
"Ankylomon/Angemon, jogress shinka, Shakkoumon"  
  
Iori hugged Takeru and said, "We did it. Now the battle doesn't have to be carried out by the others."  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Shakkoumon  
Level: Pefection  
Attribute: Data  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
Family: Unknown  
Attacks: Ruling Spirit, Harmonious Spirit  
Narrator: Shakkoumon is a floating tank. Great Defensive capabilities, and his long-range attacks provide great cover fire.  
  
"Ruling Spirit," five disks with sharp blades shoot of a little opening were the yin-yang sign was and towards Archemon. They go right threw her and she reverts to her human form.  
  
"Archnemon, NOOOOO!!!!!!!" cried Mummymon.  
  
-The real world, with Jyou-   
  
"Man, I am getting large energy readings guys. A hundred dark towers just vanished. This can't be good." Taich, Sora, and Koushiro looked at Jyou.  
  
Taichi asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Like I said, a hundred dark towers just vanished near the new teams location. What is even more odd is that there was some other dark power near it." The screen suddenly change and a Digiport showed up with Agumon and Piyomon on the screen.  
  
"Guys, the new team and Yamato and Mimi are in trouble send a message to Gomamon and Tentomon and come help us." The older chosen look at each other in shock. They send the message as asked and go through the portal.  
  
-Elsewhere in the Digital World-  
  
"I must thank Archnemon for her unwittingly reincarnating three of my strongest minions," the Dark Knight said as he saw a figure fly off to the distance. "What she doesn't know is that Masamune's field allows dark Digimon from the far past to be reborn in a newly created Digimon. Those kids will also be surprised that Doumon and Metal Tyranomon aren't false Digimon as a usual Dark Tower Digimon would be."  
  
-Back at the battle  
  
"You'll pay for that Necrophobia!" He raised his gun and shot at Shakoumon who just absorbed the electrical blast. The mutant turned in the direction of Doumon and Were Garurumon.  
  
"Harmounius Spirit," a crimson beam shot out of the tin doll's eyes and towards the monk who just pulled out a large brush.  
  
"Demon Gate Escape: Shield", a large Kanji symbol appear and neutralized Shakkoumon's attack. Suddenly, Doumon jumped as a huge blood crimson ball of energy exploded. Everyone turned to see a tall humanoid lizard in the sky. He was covered in gray armor with some yellow. He had yellow hair and black skin. Everyone just stared in awe and some recognize the figure and stared in horror to have to face this opponent. A wicked grin was spread across Archnemon's face.  
  
To be continued  
  
Notes: True, BlackWarGreymon doesn't strike me as a Mon who would serve anyone but this was the only way that I could think of bringing him in without trying to bring in WarGreymon. It might be some basis for a WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon rematch, but that is not likely.  
  
I have added a few scenes to my previous chapters, so please read over. The means thoughts and I am going to add them to the earlier chapters.  
  
The Dark Knight's identity will be revealed in the next chapter. Those who have any idea who it is, please don't say anything. 


	11. The Dark Knight reveals himself

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 10  
  
  
"You'll pay for that Necrophobia!" He raised his gun and shot at Shakoumon who just absorbed the electrical blast. The mutant turned in the direction of Doumon and Were Garurumon.  
  
"Harmounius Spirit," a crimson beam shot out of the tin doll's eyes and towards the monk who just pulled out a large brush.  
  
"Demon Gate Escape: Shield", a large Kanji symbol appear and neutralized Shakkoumon's attack. Suddenly, Doumon jumped as a huge blood crimson ball of energy exploded. Everyone turned to see a tall humanoid lizard in the sky. He was covered in gray armor with some yellow. He had yellow hair and black skin. Everyone just stared in awe and some recognize the figure and stared in horror to have to face this opponent. A wicked grin was spread across Archnemon's face.  
  
"So BlackWarGreymon, destroy those kids," Archnemon ordered. Yamato, Mimi, Takeru and Hikari shuddered with fright at the mention of WarGreymon in the name.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: BlackWarGreymon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Dragon Man Digimon  
Family: Metal Empire  
Attacks: Gaia Force, Black Tornado  
Narrator: BlackWarGreymon is just like WarGreymon but with great dark powers. He is a true one-mon army.  
  
BlackWarGreymon wasn't doing anything he just stared at Doumon and Metal Tyranomon. Metal Tyranomon stuck his left arm up, but it was towards Mummymon.  
  
"Nuclear Laser," a white beam of energy shot out at Mummymon and destroyed him completely. The Doumon and BlackWarGreymon turned to Archnemon.  
  
"What are you doing? You're my servants. You follow my-" Archnemon was interrupted.  
  
"That would be because of Masamune," Archnemon paled in fear at the voice and the name. Everyone looks at the direction of the voice and they see black version of Dukemon with Youkomon right next to him. "Thank you for helping me resurrect three of my strongest minions. Masamunes fields allows for any Digimon that is created artificially as you have been creating, to become an actual digimon. Doumon may you do the honors of eliminating this pest."  
  
"Yes, my lord, Demon Gate Escape: Destroy," a different symbol from the barrier appeared and flew towards the dying lady. It struck and Archnemon disintegrated. The chosen were surprised to hear the perfection speak outside her attacks' name. The five Digimon turn towards the weary chosen's Digimon.  
  
-Not to far from the battleground-  
  
Taichi, Sora, Jyou, and Koushiro were heading towards the direction of the signals on their Digivices. Jyou, Koushiro and Gomamon were on a giant blue insect, while Sora, Taichi and Agumon were riding Birdramon. Agumon's and Birdramon's head snap up. Taichi asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Agumon replied, "I sense two very familiar powers from that direction. I don't know what they are, but they are extremely powerful."  
  
"I sense them too, Agumon, we are near the battlefield you evolve." Birdramon told the lizard.  
  
"Agumon shinka, Greymon. Greymon shinka, MetalGreymon," Taichi and Sora went onto MetalGreymon as Birdarmon started to evolve.  
  
"Birdramon shinka, Garudamon." Gomamon jumped to the ground.  
  
"Gomamon shinka, Ikkakumon." Everyone's Digimon kept on flying, as soon as they saw the battlefield and that the chosen were in trouble they attacked.  
  
"Giga Destroyer"  
"Shadow Wing"  
"Harpoon Vulcan"  
"Mega Blaster"  
  
The four attacks went towards their targets and exploded. Everyone turned to see the four.  
  
"Talk about the cavalry arriving." Takeru shouted. Taichi and Sora froze at the appearance of BlackWarGreymon and the Dark Knight.  
  
"MetalGreymon, Garudamon, you got to jogress now." Sora commanded as Taichi and her Digivices glow.  
  
"MetalGreymon/Garudamon jogress shinka, Dukemon," Dukemon grabbed his head in pain. Taichi and Sora stared with concern. Dukemon recovered and spoke "Now I know where I sensed those powers before. You." Dukemon pointed towards the Knight and Humanoid Dragon, "BlackWarGreymon and Chaos Dukemon." The chosen stared at shock that Agumon and Piyomon know the Dark Knight.  
  
Digimon Analyzer:  
Name: Chaos Dukemon  
Level: Ultimate  
Attribute: Virus  
Type: Dark Knight Digimon  
Family: Dark Area  
Attacks: Judecca Prison, Demon's Disaster  
Dukemon's voice: You betrayed the order in your quest for power. The crimes you have committed are unmistakable.  
  
Chaos Dukemon noticed something on Dukemon's breatplate, "Hey BlackWarGreymon, it's him. Crossmon's protector at the Hikarigaoka gate."  
  
"You're right, I have to feel sorry for the Crossmon that got killed there just before we sent that Parrotmon to cause havoc in the Human world. He was also the one who killed me."  
  
"And I'll do it again right now. Final Elysian." Dukemon's attack went straight for the Black Dragon but Chaos Dukemon jumped in the way and the field of evil energy neutralized the attack. "How-," Dukemon was interrupted.  
  
"You notice that I have a new sword. Demon's Disaster." Masamune glowed black as Chaos Dukemon slashed at Dukemon. Dukemon jumped back to barely avoid getting hit and slashed his sword at Chaos Dukemon, but the Dark Knight parried the attack and swung Masamune at Dukemon who thrusted his sword. Chaos Dukemon sidestepped, and with his slash, knocked the Holy Knight down to the ground, but to Chaos Dukemon's surprise, Youkomon was behind him and took Dukemon's blow. "Damn it. I have no time for this." Masamune glowed black and sent a tremendous shockwave that knocked everyone out, but Dukemon out. "I fight you later." Chaos Dukemon, BlackWarGreymon, Doumon, and Metal Tyranomon leave as a dead Youkomon was deleted.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Chaos Dukemon's army is here. He wants control over the gate." A gold humanoid bird said to Dukemon.  
  
"Don't worry Crossmon. I was sent here to help you defend this place and that is exactly what I am going to do. There is only one entrance to this room and I intend to meet him before he gets here." Dukemon left the room and started on his mission to stop the Dark Digimon. After a few minutes he ran into BlackWarGreymon. "You're lord won't get this gate."  
  
BlackWarGreymon chuckled, "He is not interested in taking this place over. He just wants to cause some havoc." BlackWarGreymon charged and started to swipe at Dukemon with claws, but Dukemon threw him back and used his Final Elysian attack to finish BlackWarGreymon. Dukemon heard Crossmon scream. He ran back to the portal room and saw Chaos Dukemon slash at Crossmon.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!" but it was too late Chaos Dukemon's sword went threw the gold bird. Dukemon charge at the Dark Knight and they started to fight. The fight went on for a half an hour with no side having an advantage. Dukemon land a staggering blow and went to finish the Dark Knight off.  
  
"Judecca Prison," Dukemon was hit seriously but pulled himself away from the dark beam as it continued on. Chaos Dukemon's attack hit the gate and destroyed it. Dukemon was wobbling when Chaos Dukemon jabbed his sword into the Holy Knight gut. The sword disintegrated from the holy powers of Dukemon. "Oh well, at least Parrotmon went through. This whole area will be corrupted from the dark energies that have started to flow. AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Chaos Dukemon grabbed his head in pain and a deep, blood-crimson glow floated in the air. From that glow, Masamune flew to the ground by Chaos Dukemon's feat. Chaos Dukemon picked the dark sword up and an evil laugh echoed throughout the Digital World and then back at Chaos Dukemon, "Hack, cough, damn fly."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
A bright glow surrounded Dukemon and Koromon and Pyocomon was all that remained of the mighty warrior. The chosen woke up from being knocked out.  
  
"Man it looks like we have a brand new enemy for us to face." Takeru commented.  
  
"Hey Mimi. What happened to Palmon?" Sora asked Yamato, noticing Micheal was there.  
  
"One of Doumon's attack's drained her of her energy and force her back to Yuramon." Yamato answered.  
  
"Well we better get back home now. We'll think of some way to beat that Digimon." Daisuke said. The others agreed and they went to the nearest television set and they each went back to their homes.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
In a place completely covered in darkness, stood a large crystal. A black form appeared in the crystal. It looked like a two-headed embryonic dragon. "So I see, I get stronger whenever I get killed. I was a fool to send that dark seed out as a form of preserving my life force. I guess it is time to revoke my deal with Chaos Dukemon. I no longer need him and all realities will be mine. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" The evil laughter continued on until, "Hack, cough, goddamnit, how did a fly get in here."  
  
To be continued  
  
Notes: I have one announcement. Due to it being finals week at my college, I will try to get one more chapter done on Friday. If I don't get this chapter done, it will be at least a month before I can post another chapter.  
  
I will have more in Dukemon's and Chaos Dukemon's past. 


	12. Surprises and a history lesson

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Yes. I am back from a one-month absence of writing.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 11  
  
"Hey Miyako, wait up." Miyako turned to see Hikari walk towards her. Hikari asked, "Are you ready for that girls only sleepover tonight at my house? Sora will show up at 6 o'clock after soccer practice."  
  
"Yeah, this will be good. Just me, you, Sora, some anime, games, movies, and no boys, except the pizza delivery guy and maybe Taichi." Miyako had replied.  
  
"Don't worry about Taichi, he will be at Sora's. You'll find out what I mean later." Hikari told a slightly confused Miyako. The two girls walk into Ai-Mart. The two girls grab snacks, drinks and other supplies for the little sleepover and they walked to the counter.  
  
"Hey, for once my lil sister is actually paying for the things that she-," a girl behind the counter notice Hikari reach into her pocket, "Oh darn, I guess some things never do change."  
  
Miyako got annoyed at the comment, "Shut up Momoe. Couldn't find any good concerts to go to. Is that why you are working this shift?"  
  
"Somewhat, I get my work hours done now so I can have some fun tonight. They are going to have a small standing room crowd concert at that new club for New Dining Inc." Momoe answered.  
  
"Well I hope you and your friend enjoy." Miyako told her older sister and the two left.  
  
"Miyako I hope you know Yamato is playing at that place?" Hikari asked. Jun flew right past the two girls and into the store.  
  
"Yeah, but Mimi had said something that had humiliated me a little bit in front of the rest of the band. So as a little payback, I indirectly gave Momoe the location to his next five gigs, which he would want to keep a secret from Motamiya Jun. I know for a fact that Momoe would never go to a concert without her classmate and best friend, Motomiya Jun." Hikari stood with her mouth opened wide for a few seconds and the two walked off to the Yagami's.  
  
-At a soccer field-  
  
"All right boys, practice is over. We have a big game tomarrow against Shinjuku. My Assistant Coaches Taichi and Sora have made the starting roster up. If your name isn't on the list, then you are the third string only to be used if injuries should happen." A man who appeared to be the coach said.  
  
Daisuke was grinning, having full confidence that he was going to be captain for the last game. He has heard of Shinjuku's defense shutting out Tamachi earlier two weeks ago. He read the list. Much to his shock, not only did he find that someone else is the captain, but he wasn't even on the list. //What is going on?// "Taichi, Sora, how come I am not on the list?" The rest of the team gasped at this question. Daisuke was the league's leading scorer and a personal favorite of the coaches.  
  
Taichi answered, "I won't lie to you on this answer, but you do diserve to know the answer. This is the truth." Daisuke twitched a little. "You were counterproductive as a 'Team' member, keyword: Team. Shinjuku, is not only unbeatain, but unscored upon. Since this team is not going to be in the playoffs because we had three losses and the playoff teams only have one. You maybe the leading scorer Daisuke, but the team is dead last as scoring team because you refuse to pass the ball when trouble. We have taken on teams where the score should've been 15-1, instead of 2-1 in overtime. I've been in the same situation as you the first year Sora had stopped playing and that was in the tournament itself. Since we have nothing to lose, it will be a good time to teach you how important the other factors in the game such as assist are important. We'll talk with you after practice and alone." The team went back to the locker room and changed. When Taichi, Sora, and Daisuke were alone they started to walk to their homes.  
  
"I hope you know that we don't stand a chance against Shinjuku without me." Daisuke told the two Assistant Coaches.  
  
"Not quite, Shinjuku doesn't hold any one true star. Tamachi is the same but they had Ken, who had been a monster of a scoring machine himself, but Ken has always relied on his teammates and will pass to the open shot. Shinjuku will have their game planned completely around you so they won't expect this. You're garaunteed the scoring title, the game is not that important to us and it is a strong message to you to work as a team member and that we don't hold favorites. I am guessing that this will end as a one-point game around five either side winning. You might have score 29 goals in the league but because you have zero assists, the team only score that 29 goals." Sora replied. Daisuke frowned as he realized that these two were serious, but relized some of the truth. Daisuke scored 29 goals in season and Ken has only 20, but that was because of Ken running away into the Digital World bit. Ken has slowed down a bit but he was still the fastest in the league. But Shinjuku and Odaiba have the fastest team speed. Odaiba lost to Tamachi because Ken had such inhuman speed at that time but the other team members were involve. Sora had interrupted his thoughts, "I'll give you one piece of advice, it is the same advice that we gave you at the chosen reunion August 1st. You have to work as a team. A soccer team is a lot the chosen team you lead; teamwork is everything. Taichi was a team player because I am just as good as him. When I stopped playing, Taichi became just like you, but he had some assists. He was benched for a very important game himself but he learned to trust the others after watching their stunning performance even though they lost. This should help you realize how good the others are." Daisuke smiled at the advice and the information about Taichi.  
  
Taichi said, "Hey Sora, here's your place. You better get ready for that sleepover with Hikari and Miyako while I am spending the night here. See you tomarrow Daisuke. Taichi and Sora walked into Sora's apartment and Daisuke went to his.  
  
-Yagami apartment 5:55 pm-  
  
"Sora will be here any minute girls." Mrs. Yagami yelled to the two girls who were watching the TV. "You can get a pizza while your tousan and I are go to that bussiness meeting over in Tachikawa." As soon as Mrs. Yagami finished speaking and packing two suitcases, she ran out with the suitcases along with Mr. Yagami. They opened the door to leave, for it to reveal Sora ready to knock on it.  
  
"Gomen Mr. and Mrs. Yagami. What, you can't sleep with three screaming girls?" Sora joked. She knew the Yagami parents were going on a 5-day business trip.  
  
"Oh Sora, you can call us Tousan and Kaasan whenever you want to." Mr. Yagami replied to the redhead. The two parents went on their way to the train station. Sora walked over to the couch. She reached into the bag that she brought with her and pulled out a videocassette.  
  
"Who wants to watch Vampire Hunter D?" Sora asked and both Miyako and Hikari raised their hands.  
  
-Digital World-  
  
"Ah, the first Holy Stones. These seven points are all that is preventing me from subverting this realm into my own in the Dark Area. With those Dark Towers up the east's pestering gaurdian can't stop me. He was foolish to convince to other three to place them under his jurisdiction." Chaos Dukemon stood look over a large stone with a gold circle around it. Little did he know, a robed figure was watching from a distance. "Well, one down, seven to go. Judecca Prison." Nothing happened. "NaaaaNIIIIIIII! Judecca Prison." Nothing. "JUDECCA PRISON." Still nothing. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
'You're overdue for your recharge, remember.' Chaos Dukemon looked around he can't find any one there. 'Oh, I never intoduced myself, did I.' To Chaos Dukemon's surprise Masamune flew out and stuck itself into the ground. A ghostly image of a huge armored man with two swords appeared. His eyes glowed a deep intense blood crimsom. Chaos Dukemon prepared an attack. 'Don't bother, one, you need that one human world year slumber every four years and you know that, and two you're only a mortal compared to me. You are 7 years overdue, or don't you remember Hikarigaoka.'  
  
Chaos Dukemon laughed, "HA, I can't forget that sent me in a deep slumber."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hack, Cough, damn fly. Nani?" before the dark knight knew it, he found himself in containment field. A robed figure walked out from the shadows. He raised the hood up to reveal a young man, with brown hair in a buzz cut fashion. "Gennai!!"  
  
"You might be unstoppable now, but you don't have any of your minions to help you out. I am going to seal you away so that you can't terrorize the world." Gennai shot a beam of light towards the dark knight. After a loud explosion, Chaos Dukemon stood frozen in what seemed to be a deep slumber.  
  
-End Flasback-  
  
'You are mistaken. You might have been in a slumber, but you were out of the reach of time so you couldn't recharge. If Mugen Dramon hadn't destroyed the fifth seal, you couldn't become aware of the happenings of the Digital World. You were still frozen in a timeless slumber and couldn't recharge, but you couldn't lose any of your power. You contacted Mugen Dramon and promised him a stronger form to find and destroy the sixth and final seal but he failed.' The ghostly image faded.  
  
"Damnit. I will destroy that son of a bitch Gennai," Chaos Dukemon roared, "I'll just have BlackWarGreymon go on a search and destroy. This is the only one that I know the location of. He, Doumon, and Metal Tyranomon will just have to find them. I will be back Digital World, or will it be my own realm by the time I awaken." The dark knight flew off and the robed figure came out into the light. He removed the hood to reveal Gennai.  
  
"Man, I am glad that the Temporal Stasis spell worked perfectly. This will give the chosen some time to be prepared to fight him. I better send a message that BlackWarGreymon being dispatched to destroy the Holy Stones, but I can't reveal myself yet." Gennai went about to send a message to the new team. "I don't want the old members to deal with this problem." Gennai saw Tentomon fly by. "Hey Tentomon can you send this message to any of the new team."  
  
-Real World-  
  
"What the? I have a message" Daisuke grabbed the beeping D-Terminal and rea, "BlackWarGreymon wants to destroy something called the Holy Stones. Alert only your team Daisuke, Tentomon. What's a Holy Stone? I better alert the others." Daisuke proceed to forward the message to Hikari, who was with Miyako, Ken, Takeru, and Iori.  
  
-Hikari's Apartment-  
  
"Pizza's here," Hikari shouted when there was a knock on the door. She ran to the door and opened it. After paying the pizza the girls sat at the table in the living room. "Hey Sora, what is that white stuff on the corner?" Hikari pointed to the spot.  
  
Sora wiped the stuff off and realized what it was. She licked it off and replied, "Some of the clam chowder that I had before coming here."  
  
"Hikari, we are needed in the Digital World. Let's go, you to Sora." Miyako told the two girls.  
  
Sora just stood there and shook her head and said, "I left my Digivice at my place and both Taichi and I don't want the new team to rely on Dukemon." Hikari and Miyako sweatdropped at this statement from Sora. They had to leave Sora behind as they went to the Digital World. There was a door knock and Sora walked towards the door. She opened it a little and she saw.  
  
To be Continued  
  
I just came back and already I leave it on a cliffhanger. Just who did Sora see at the door.  
  
Notes:  
  
Ai-Mart: The name for Inoue family convenient store. I have to thank Megchan for this information as well as the info about Momoe and Jun.  
  
Two of the new chosen team won't make it to battle BlackWarGreymon this time. I'll give you a clue, they are Jogress partners, identify one and the other is obvious.  
  
I do have in planning, a truth or dare with just Hikari, Miyako and Sora. In your reviews, if you review, please leave some ideas for at least one truth and two dares for each of the girls. I'll take idea up 10:00 pm est on January 18, 2002  
  
There is a place called Tachikawa in Japan, not to be confused with the Tachikawa family.  
  
I plan to have Chaos Dukemon be in a season three that I am thinking about. 


	13. Protect the stone

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
I decided not to do the truth or dare part, as I didn't get any ideas from reviewers before the given time.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 12  
  
"Come on Miyako, we have to hurry." Hikari told Miyako as they were riding Aquilamon. They were about to reach the location that Tentomon had told them to meet when a dark cloud approached over the horizon behind them. The two girls kept on flying until they had spotted Tentomon near a large stone that had a golden ring around it. Aquilamon landed near the stone. Hikari asked, "Tentomon what is going on? What is the importance of this stone?"  
  
The bug answered, "I've heard legends that if all of these Holy Stones were destroyed, that the Digital Would be destroyed. I don't even think that it is possible for them to be destroyed as it looks like they were made out of the hardest rock."  
  
"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but we have some company." Miyako told Hikari and Tentomon. The two looked in the direction that Miyako was looking at and saw the dark cloud. A figure could be made out in the large mass. It was somewhat humanoid. They knew it was BlackWarGreymon.  
  
"Oh man. The others haven't arrived yet. Tailmon get ready." Hikari told her partner.  
  
"You too, Aquilamon." Miyakon told the large bird.  
  
"Aquilamon/Taimon, jogress shinka... Silphymon."  
  
"I going to slow him down till the others arrive." The newly evolved Digimon flew towards the black lizard. "Dual Sonic," an image of energy that was shaped just like Silphymon, shot towards BlackWarGreymon and immediately right after that, it gathered more energy in its hands. "Top Gun," Silphymon shot a ball of energy towards the menacing Digimon. The first attack stopped the armored Dragon and flipped him just to be hit by the second attack. BlackWarGreymon recovered just to be hit by a third attack in the side. Silphymon was playing a game of hit and run with him. Sometimes the fusion beast would move in and attack close, then move away and attacked from a different angel.  
  
//Man I hope the others will arrive soon.// Hikari was thinking. //Especially Takeru and Iori. Shakkoumon could absorb that Gaia Force attack.//  
  
-At the Yagami apartment-  
  
"Takeru, let me guess, you got Daisuke's message." Takeru frowned when Sora had told him that. Sora let him enter the apartment.  
  
"No, I didn't. Okaasan was getting tired of me having nothing to do, so she threw me out for a couple of hours. She didn't let me in to get Patamon, D-3, and D-Terminal." Takeru answered, then he asked, "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, Chaos Dukemon had sent BlackWarGreymon to destroy something called the Holy Stones." Sora replied. She reached into the bag that she brought with her and pulled out her D-Terminal. "Here, you better send them the message that you can't make it and why." Sora handed Takeru the small computer.  
  
"Iori is also practicing for a big Kendo tournament, so I better tell them as well." Takeru said. After he was done, Sora told Takeru that he couldn't stay here, so Takeru left.  
  
-Back in the Digital World-  
  
"Oh man, there goes are best defense right now." Hikari said in despair to the message that Takeru had just sent. Silphymon was still playing 'hard to get' for a few more minutes until BlackWarGreymon reached out with his left hand (or claw) and grabbed Silphymon by the throat. He was about to finish off Silphymon. He raised his free claw.  
  
"Esgrima," four spikes, each connected to a thin, but strong cable, and wrapped around BlackWarGreymon's right arm, and another set of spikes wrapped around his other arm. The black dragon was force to let go of the beast man Digimon to try to break free.  
  
"Paildramon, it is about time you showed up. Hold him in place." Silphymon launched a couple of attacks at BlackWarGreymon. Paildramon was struggling but he managed to hold the lizard man's arms back and that allowed Silphymon to move in closer. Unfortunately, BlackWarGreymon's legs weren't restrained and he managed a powerful kick into Silphymon's face sending it flying.  
  
"Silphy- whoa," Paildramon was swung around and slammed into Silphymon, forcing him to let go of BlackWarGreymon, who was now gathering a large amount of energy in his hands.  
  
"Gaia Force," BlackWarGreymon threw a large energy ball of a blood red color. It hit both Digimon indirectly, causing them to fall to the ground and revert to their baby stages, except Plotmon. The ball hit the Holy Stone and cracked it. BlackWarGreymon sent yet another and this time, the holy stone blew up. A large black vortex appeared in the sky and started to suck everything in the area. The chosen grabbed their Digimon.  
  
"Let's get out of here now." Ken shouted to the others as they fled. They make it to a portal.   
  
"What took you guys so long?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Ken got stuck, the portal had thrown him into a small tree and knocked it over. It had this small lightning bolt carved into it and it looked kind of familiar."  
  
"My tree, YOU RUINED MY TREE. PETITE THUNDER." Tentomon zapped Ken.  
  
"Wasn't yours in a fire area Tentomon?" Miyako asked.  
  
"I got tired of the heat in that region so I got a new one that looked just like it. Now this tree-wrecker will PAY!!!" Ken ran away as the bug kept sending attacks at him. The rest of the chosen went their separate ways back home.  
  
-Yagami's apartment-  
  
"Ahhh," a large crash was heard in the bedroom as both Miyako and Hikari were in a pile with an unfortunate Sora, who was walking nearby. After the girls freed themselves from the pile, Hikari and Miyako told Sora what had happened. Sora was concerned with what was happening and was laughing at the Ken being attacked by Tentomon part. Sora mentioned that she was getting ready to watch some Magic Knights. Hikari shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't watch that series without relating to it. I have had one evil monster try to kill me for who I am. The holder of the crest of light." Hikari mentioned. "It seems like our life is one big anime show. Hey let's watch Ranma."  
  
"DON'T EVEN MENTION THAT SHOW," Sora yelled, "but you are right about our life seeming to be one big anime, or some person writing a story about us."  
  
Miyako replied, "You're right there, but come on. Who would watch an anime about some teenagers traveling to a different world, or read a story of those same kids, but they had switched bodies, yet would write such a fan story." (Hikari, Miyako, and Sora turned to look at the readers of "A Digital Switch", and "Digital Switch 02" and the authors of those stories. They give a small wave of their hands and turn back to each other.)  
  
"Yeah, your right Miyako. That is a silly thought. Hey, are you coming to the soccer game against Shinjuku, tomorrow although Daisuke's not playing?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah and let me guess you're doing the same thing to Daisuke as the coach did to Taichi last year." Hikari answered.  
  
"Yeah Daisuke needs to learn this lesson that even the best players need to work with the rest of the team." Sora replied. The rest of the night went on as the girls had conversations. One of the topics, asked by Hikari, was what it was like to have sex with Taichi. Sora was shocked and told them everything about her first time and when she asked how Hikari knew about it, Hikari said that Taichi talks in his sleep and so does Sora. Sora's face turned red at the comment. Sora even brought one of her old school uniforms for Miyako to try on as she will soon be in Jr. High. The girls had some fun and then went to bed to get ready for the big soccer game.  
  
-The next day at the soccer field-  
  
"All right team. Let's do our best and work together." The coach shouted out to the rest of the team. The two teams ran out onto the field as shouts of 'Go Odaiba' and 'Crush them Shinjuku', the Shinjuku team was surprised to find out that Daisuke wasn't on the field. So were many Odaiba fans. As the game started, it quickly became apparent the two teams matched evenly defensively. None of the two could push the ball up the field and score, but halfway through the first half of the game, Shinjuku's offense intercepted a pass deep on the Odaiba side of the field and scored the first goal of the game. The game continued on the same but Odaiba had made three more mistakes and the game was now 4-0 Shinjuku at half.  
  
"All right you're doing good team, they were expected to score 8 on us in the first half. We don't need any more mistakes this half and now we start to take our shots when we threaten to score. We can do this." Sora shouted to the Odaiba team. Daisuke walked towards them.  
  
"At first I didn't we had a chance with me bench, but I'm impressed. If Sora thinks that you can do it, so do I. Now score at least two goals to prove that the first goal wasn't a fluke and then beat them." The Odaiba teams got riled up and went out for the second half with full confidence. Shijuku started the second half, but Odaiba stole the ball as it was kicked to the wingman and Odaiba score the first goal ever against Shinjuku this season. As the second half continued, Odaiba score one more goal and the game seemed to reach a stalemate. The fans were cheering for both teams as neither could pose a scoring threat. With two minutes left in the game, Odaiba scored a hard earned third goal. Daisuke was watching on. //Well I can't brag about being the best anymore and I have to earn that title now.// Shinjuku kicked the ball back to their halfback but that turned to be a mistake as the Odaiba team stole it and after a couple of passes, scored the fourth goal with one minute. Shinjuku pushed the ball down the field only for the ball to be stolen just before shooting. Odaiba passed the ball deep to their fastest halfback and he passed it just before the ball was stolen and the Odaiba player was wide open because Shinjuku had converged their entire defense on the halfback and Odaiba scored the fifth goal as time ran out. The Odaiba fans rushed out onto the field to celebrate the victory against the best team in the league. Both teams congratulated each other on a great game. The day went by smoothly for the chosen children as they plan on how to deal with these new developments.  
  
To be Continued  
  
Notes:  
  
I just had to put in a reference to 'Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'. Which is what that scene with Sora, Hikari and Miyako's conversation right after the Digital World.  
  
In reply to Shadowscythe's review, I have decided to put a list of the evolutionary levels of digimon.  
  
Japanese version Dubbed version  
Baby Baby  
(Toddler) In-Training  
Child Rookie  
Adult Champion  
Armored Armored  
Perfection Ultimate  
Ultimate Mega  
  
Can someone please tell me whether Co-Champion is the Japanese or Dubbed version when reviewing? 


	14. History lesson two

Hi. I'm back, like I said I would be. This chapter will have some comedy in it, but I don't know if you will think that this is funny. (A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
I decided not to do the truth or dare part, as I didn't get any ideas from reviewers before the given time.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 13  
  
"This is one tough situation that we are in guys. This spatial warp is getting worse as BlackWarGreymon keeps destroying the Holy Stones." Jyou told the rest of the Chosen Children. "If the balance continues being uneven, there might not be a Digital, maybe even a Human World left to say."  
  
"How could that be? From what it looks like to me, the Digital World is a separate world and shouldn't affect our, and what is so important about this scale that you are talking about?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Hikari answered, "It is not a scale, Daisuke. The balance that he is talking about is the balance between the Powers of Light and Darkness. The Digital World is a shadow world to ours and problems in that world eventually become problems in ours. I am certain that you heard about Miyako's school trip to Kyoto."  
  
"How could I forget, I am still wondering how BlackWarGreymon appeared in th... is.... Oh, it would be this balance that you are talking about."  
  
Hikari continued, "Yes, one of the effects is that the barrier between the worlds gets weaker and Digimon phase between the two worlds. Taichi and I have encountered this once three years ago. I will give you a demonstration of what could happen if this continues." Hikari used the colored line demonstration to demonstrate the effects of what would happen if the balance continues out of whack.  
  
"That would be a real mess." Daisuke responded and he noticed something at the corner of Jyou's computer. "Hey, are your 'parents' home right this minute?" he asked Jyou and was answered with a nod, "Koushiro, I think you have a message." Jyou went to the computer and brought up the message.  
  
"Hey guys, Gennai wants to talk to us. Bring your Digivices to the screen." Jyou said. The Chosen held there Digivices at the screen and a bright light filled the room. A robed figure now stood in the room. The older chosen gasped in surprise when they saw a young yet familiar face appear from the hood as it fell back.  
  
"Gennai, you certainly got younger when we last saw you." Taichi and Sora chorused in amazement.  
  
"You'd be surprised at what a few digivitamins can do." Gennai replied. "I came bearing both good news and bad news."  
  
"Might as well get the bad new done first, so, what is the bad news?" Iori asked with a frown on his face.  
  
Gennai answered, "If BlackWarGreymon destroys the remain stones, the Digital World's power would be subverted to the Dark Area and any areas covered by the dark areas such as the Dark Towers are absorbed into that dark realm."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound all that bad, the majority of the Digital World is still white." Mimi replied relieved.  
  
"Not quite," Gennai heard Koushiro's parents say that they were going grocery shopping and will be back later, "Check the Digital World map on a much wider frequency range with your computer Jyou." Jyou indeed did what Gennai said and was in shock.  
  
Ken decided to look over Jyou's should and said, "I don't believe this. The whole map is black." Everyone went to see what Ken was talking about and surely enough. The map was entirely black. Questions were flying how this could've happen, and how come their Digimon weren't affected by it.  
  
Gennai answered the question, "That had been there even before the old team had saved our world. It started right when Chaos Dukemon had delivered a near fatal blow to Dukemon. I had sealed Chaos Dukemon in a deep slumper out of the reach of time."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"It will be a while till we see him again. Oh my god, this isn't good. The aura of death here has made this place a walking generator of dark energies." Gennai saw Dukemon start to glow. "Oh no, you are not going to reconfigure on me now." He rushed over to the dying knight and placed his hands over Dukemon and started to give Dukemon some energy trying to heal him. He was so busy that he didn't see the air shimmering with energy and a portal formed. Out of the portal, stepped a tall knight covered in white armor and a red and white cape. The Knight's right arm was shaped in the form of MetalGarurumon and the left arm was shaped like WarGreymon.  
  
"It is pointless to try to help him. He's to far gone." Gennai looked up and saw the strange Digimon.  
  
Dukemon turn his head and saw the newly arrived Digimon and said, "Omegamon, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was tracking a mysterious opponent with powerful magical abilities throughout the dimensions." Gennai's eyes widened as he realized that this was the legendary dimension-crossing hero. "I was able track him here but it seems his power is weakened and divided."  
  
"MyoDevimon tried to challenge Lord Goddramon and Holy Dramon. The two used their powers and divided them into Devimon and Vamdemon and wiped their memories clean. I would let you capture them but this particular dimension is in the jurisdiction of the Holy Order of the Net and you are a wandering Knight, no longer a part of their institution." Gennai told the towering knight in front of him. "I will save Dukemon here, and I still have to prepare for the eventual coming of the Chosen children here."  
  
"I am well aware of my jurisdiction, which is why I leave the situation of MyoDevimon in your hands. I think I might be able to help Dukemon out. He has been a good friend of mine and I know he has the potential to rival even my mythical power. The question is, does he want it and will he want to be a partner Digimon for two chosen." Dukemon nodded and said that he will get his revenge against Chaos Dukemon. A sword projected out from his left hand and after a series of chants brought his sword down on the dying knight who started to glow a bright white color and after it is done, two digitamas were all that was left of Dukemon. One was covered with orange circles and the other had hearts on it. "You now have two of how many Digimon that you needed." Omegamon created a new portal and left Gennai with the two Digitama.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"YOU KNEW OF MYODEVIMON beforehand!!! Why didn't you just say that there was no cure for that problem?" The old team, except Taichi and Sora, shouted at Gennai.  
  
"First off, higher powers restrict my actions and what information that I could give, second off, the Master CPU could've cured you if MyoDevimon hadn't been waiting for you right there and battled you, and third off, I didn't even know that such a power existed. If you had made contact with the Master CPU, you could've struck a deal to revive him if he switched you guys back. Now with everything said on the current situation, you have two missions. One, stop Chaos Dukemon's two minions, BlackWarGreymon and Doumon, from destroying the remaining two Holy Stones, and two, Dukemon alone must deal with the source of the dark energies spreading from Hikarigaoka in the Digital World."  
  
"What do you mean by two minion's?" Miyako asked, "Chaos Dukemon has three, BlackWarGreymon, Doumon, and Metal Tyrannomon. Why doesn't he do it himself?"  
  
"That is the good news. Yamato, the New York chosen, along with a couple of Zhoqiaomon's Devas, have deleted that guy. Togemon had evolved as well. As for Chaos Dukemon, he has to go into a deep slumber for a whole year to maintain his power. Even Masamune can't recharge him. The sleep happens every four years, and he would have had all four years if I hadn't sealed him out of times reach so he couldn't recharge. I have to go now. I'll contact you if I have anymore information." After that he left. The chosen just stood there.  
  
"Well at least Chaos Dukemon himself isn't the worst of our problems right now it is BlackWarGreymon. It is up to you guys." Koushiro told the new team.  
  
"I will be able to come later on this week since I wont have much band practice." Mimi said.  
  
"Neither me nor Sora are able to come cause we have the national finals against the winner of Kyoto, of the Kansai, vs. Fukushima of Hokkaido. Sora is an assistant coach for us as well." Taichi explained. "Well it is getting late, so you guys better go home and get some rest for your search tomorrow."  
  
"We will, Ken is staying over at my house, and Hikari is going to Miyako's place, in which Takeru and Iori are almost right next door." Daisuke replied to Taichi's statement. "Why are worried about that game? None of the two teams can compete against Odaiba."  
  
Sora answered, "Wrong, Odaiba is the number two seed behind Kyoto, and Fukushima pitched a shutout against us in the finals last year when we were expected to win no contest." Daisuke's jaw dropped at the news of Taichi being held scoreless in a game. The conversation went on for a couple of minutes before Taichi and Sora left, and the rest of the chosen left for their homes soon after.  
  
-In the Digital-  
  
"Where is Metal Tyrannomon? He was suppose to meet us here soon." BlackWarGreymon howled. Doumon was in a meditative position when her eyes just opened up.  
  
"He was recently killed by a different chosen group. I recognized the Palmon and Betamon when we temporarily fought for Archnemon, but the others I don't recognize." Doumon answered the black lizard man, who was now fuming. "I also recognize some of Zhoqiaomon's Devas helping out and the Palmon evolve to her perfection stage."  
  
"Damn, it is hard enough trying to find the remaining two Holy Stones, but now we lost a powerful fighter and they gained another and have some powerful allies." BlackWarGreymon cursed. "Oh well let's continue our search," and the two Digimon left to continue their search for the remaining two Holy Stones.  
  
To be Continued  
  
Next chapter is going to deal with Metal Tyrannomon's defeat cause I am going to leave the Passover parody episode as it is.  
  
Kansai and Hokkaido are two of many regions in Japan. Hokkaido is the Northern Island and Kansai is Western Japan. I have heard that the Kansai region is known for its comedians. Which kind of explains why Tentomon is portrayed as a comic in both the dub and the original version. 


	15. The day before

A crowd cheers a guy with medium length dark brown hair walks onto the stage.  
  
Me(crowd cheering): Hi, thank you very much, I appreciate it, thank you thank you. Let me ask you something (cheering dies down). Let me ask you, how's everybody doing (The crowd roars as if their favorite football team scored a touchdown. The cheering dies down again.). Good, well fuck you (flips everyone off, crowd laughs.). Just trying to make you feel at home (crowd laughs again.).   
  
A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in afterwards.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 14  
  
"Metal Tyrannomon, come here." BlackWarGreymon ordered the cybernetic dinosaur.  
  
"Yes BlackWarGreymon," Metal Tyrannomon replied, "What do you want?"  
  
"Careful with that tone of voice, cyborg. Doumon sensed that a team of chosen children entered the Digital World the Koromon village on Server. She has also mentioned that the girl with the Togemon and the boy with the Seadramon that we fought a little while ago are with this batch of weaklings. I want you to get rid of them. I don't care how, just use them to teach all chosen what the price they will pay for opposing us." The black dragon man told Metal Tyrannomon, "Now go. Meet with us after you crush them near the ruins of Vamdemon's castle."  
  
"Yes sir." The metal covered dinosaur left the floating palace.  
  
"Let it be known what happens to all of those who dare oppose Chaos Dukemon. Let's prepare our search for the remaining three holy stones Doumon. I'll be waiting." BlackWarGreymon flew off.  
  
Doumon's awoke from her meditation and muttered, "I don't like this feeling one bit. Something is bound to happen and it is not good for us." Doumon looked of in one direction and seemed to be concentrating hard. After a few moments, she started to fade out, becoming a blur and disappeared in a blink.  
  
-Near a waterfall in the Digital World-  
  
A loud crashing sound is heard in the nearby woods as a group of six people came out of a small television set and landed in a big pile. Only a girl with long brown hair, wearing a simple pink dress that went down to her thighs, managed to avoid landing in the tangle mess as she giggle at the sight.  
  
"You guys need to prepare for that landing." Yamato said.  
  
"Like you are any better. You were lucky to not land in this pile this time, Mimi." Micheal replied.  
  
"Hey I don't want any of you guys to be taking a skirt peek on me. If it were my boyfriend, I'd still probably beet him up." Yamato retorted.  
  
"Let's just enjoy our time here." A Hispanic-looking girl said to the two bickering teenagers.  
  
A Caucasian boy with glasses replied after getting off the pile, "Maria's right, this is among the few times that any of us are capable of visiting our Digimon, so we should take advantage of this. I'm just glad that this isn't Saturday."  
  
"It's no point trying to talk sense into them, especially when they are just joking as usual, Steve." A Native American boy stated. The boy looks at an African American boy, "Hey Sam, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Lou, but I think you should ask these guys here." Sam replied pointing to five Digimon that the five kids landed on. One was a light blue version of Agumon. Another was a red rodent-like creature with blue markings on it's back. The third was a green fish-like creature with a white underbelly. The fourth looks like Iori's Armadimon, except is slightly darker, and finally, the fifth Digimon looks like Agumon, but is slightly darker.  
  
"YukiAgumon."  
"Elecmon."  
"Betamon."  
"Armadimon."  
"Agumon."  
  
A female Tarzan-like yell is heard through the woods. A small shape flew past five of the kids and right into Yamato, knocking her down. It was Palmon. "Sorry Mimi, I was looking to make a more dramatic entrance," Palmon said as she noticed the other New York chosen with her.  
  
"It's okay Palmon. This place looks very familiar, doesn't it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It should we are near the Koromon village on Server. It was here where we first encountered Etomon." Palmon answered.  
  
"Wow, I wonder how they are doing let's visit them." Mimi said. The group followed Mimi to the small village. The Koromon recognized Palmon from a while ago, as well as the two different Agumon and Betamon.  
  
"It's been a while since we last saw you Palmon. How is everything going?" One of the little heads with rabbit ears asked. "YukiAgumon, Agumon, and Betamon, since when did you evolve."  
  
Betamon answered, "Shortly after we left two years ago. We met our own partners. This is Micheal. He is my partner." Betamon pointed to his blond hair chosen partner.  
  
"This is my partner, Steve." YukiAgumon motioned to his partner.  
  
"This is Sam, my partner." Agumon pointed to his partner then continued, "That is Elecmon, along with his partner Maria, and that is Armadimon with Lou as his partner."  
  
"Of course you know me and my partner, Mimi. She changed a lot since you last saw her." Palmon mentioned and then muttered under her breath so no one heard her, "In more ways than one."  
  
The conversation went on for an hour until. "What kind of trouble has shown up in the Digital World now?" Another Koromon asked.  
  
Maria answered, "According to Mimi and Micheal here, it is some guy named Chaos Dukemon. I bet he is some goofball. What's wrong?" Maria noticed that the Koromon were shaking in fear.  
  
"I think it best that you leave the village if you know what's good for you." A Koromon replied. "No one challenges Chaos Dukemon. Those that do don't live very long. Gennai was lucky in his timing to seal him off."  
  
"Stop making such stories up. I don't think that he, or his minions are as strong as Mimi and Micheal claim." Sam retorted.  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT. NUCLEAR LASER!" One of the buildings erupted in a large explosion. The New York Chosen turn around and saw Metal Tyrannomon standing there.  
  
"It's Metal Tyrannomon, run." The Koromon scattered in all directions, but to their dismay the only way out of the village was where the huge cybernetic dinosaur was standing.  
  
"It's no use, I was going to destroy this village even if the chosen weren't here anyway, hahahaha." Metal Tyrannomon laughed.  
  
"Our Digimon better evolve." Micheal ordered.  
  
"Palmon shinka... Togemon."  
"Betamon shinka... Seadramon."  
"YukiAgumon shinka... Yukidarumon."  
"Agumon shinka... Flare Lizamon."  
"Armadimon shinka... Tortomon."  
"Elecmon shinka... Kentarumon."  
  
"Six adults against a super charged perfection. Don't make me laugh. Giga Destroyer II." A large missle shot from the right arm and barely missed Flare Lizamon, but the explosion was enough to knock the flaming lizard out of the battle and deleting a group of Koromon. "That was easy."  
  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch." Yukidarumon punched the air and sent a chilling blast to the big dinosaur, but it had no effect.  
  
"Ow, that almost, tickled." The cyborg commented.  
  
"Hunting Cannon." A blast of energy came from Kentarumon's right arm.  
  
"Shell Phalanx." A bunch of pointed stone objects left Tortomon's shell.  
  
"Ice Blast." A beam shot from Seadramon's mouth.  
  
"Prickly Bang Bang." Togemon spun in a tornado like fashion shooting cactus needles toward Metal Tyrannomon. Yukidarumon sent another icy blast and all the attacks hit at the same time. As the smoke cleared, Metal Tyrannomon was clearly unaffected. The battle went on for a while but none of the chosen's Digimon were able to harm Metal Tyrannomon. Yamato led the Koromon to a hidden spot where she could see her friends losing.  
  
"Oh man, my friends are losing, there is no way out, there got to be something that we could do." Yamato cried a little bit but stopped, "No, I have to be there. My friends are counting on me." She ran back to where the battle was with a strange greenish glow. If someone were to look at her, they would see the raindrop symbol of the crest of purity glowing on her chest, but what they wouldn't notice was the very tiny Ying-Yang symbol that was the crest of friendship.  
  
"What is this energy that I am feeling? It's making me stronger." Togemon commented. The other Digimon looked at her strangely.  
  
Metal Tyrannomon's grin started to fade. //Oh no, I think she is evolving.//  
  
"Togemon shinka... Lillymon."  
  
"Shit, now I have to deal with a perfection. Still, it should be no problem."  
  
Lillymon brought her hands together and formed a little cannon with them. "Flower Cannon." The energy blast hit Metal Tyrannomon, but it still had no effect.  
  
"Pathetic. Nuclear Laser." Lillymon dodge the attack. A loud roar was heard though the sky. Everyone looked up to see a large green dragon with horns. "Majiramon, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"You've caused enough trouble. Lillymon alone is not capable of destroying you, but her along with us can." Majiramon answered.  
  
"I only see one of you Deva's. So what do you mean by 'us'?" Metal Tyrannomon asked nervously.  
  
"He means me, asshole. Adokumuha."  
"Vedeka." Arrows rained down on the cyborg and collided with another attack that came out of nowhere. "Lillymon, attack now." Majiramon ordered.  
  
"Alright. Flower Cannon."  
"Count me in. Ice Blast."  
"Me too. Shell Phalanx."  
"Metal Tyrannomon has to pay. Hunting Cannon."  
"Don't forget me. Sub-Zero Ice Punch."  
  
The attacks hit a mortally wounded Metal Tyrannomon and punched a hole in him. "How can this b-," he never had a chance to finish the statement as he bursts into a cloud of data. The chosen and the Koromon celebrated in victory. Majiramon flew off south with a large two-legged mule walking beside him and the two vanished into thin air.  
  
"You know Majiramon, this is strange. I thought that only Courage, Love, Hope, and Light had any capabilities to evolve their Digimon to perfection." The mule Digimon said.  
  
"I know Indramon, but for some reason Friendship and Purity were able to do it. Let's ask Gennai about this." Majiramon told.  
  
"You are probably right Gennai must know something. However, he is not obligated to tell either us, or any of the guardians anything about the crests. So we have to wait. He will eventually let the truth be known."  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
//Metal Tyrannomon has been defeated. Purity's Digimon evolved, but why did I sense a spiritual connection to friendship. It doesn't matter, anyways. Metal Tyrannomon was a full to be so cocky about his victory.// Doumon looked up the mountain and saw an ominous castle. //So Vamdemon's castle reconfigured after all. I shouldn't be surprised.// A shockwave interrupted Doumon's thoughts. //BlackWarGreymon must've destroyed the next holy stone. So now there are two. He won't be happy with this latest development.// Doumon went into deep meditation as she waits for the dragon to meet with her as planned.  
  
To be Continued  
  
What a fine time for Megchan's site to go down for good. I'll try to not be bothered by this event but it as affected me as to how I was doing this fic. For now, I have suspended use of the Digimon Analyzer until further notice.  
  
My new entrance for this chapter was taken from a show that George Carlin did fairly recent (around 1998). He started it just like that. Kind of mean, yet funny in an odd way. 


	16. history lesson three

A crowd cheers a guy with medium length dark brown hair walks onto the stage.  
  
Me(crowd cheering): Hi, thank you very much, I appreciate it, thank you thank you. Let me ask you something (cheering dies down). Let me ask you, how's everybody doing (The crowd roars as if their favorite football team scored a touchdown. The cheering dies down again.). Good, well fuck you (flips everyone off, crowd laughs.). Just trying to make you feel at home (crowd laughs again.).   
  
A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in afterwards.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
This takes place about a couple of days after the Qinglongmon episode. I thought that and the episode where Iori stands up to BlackWarGreymon were good ideas and will generally be left alone. However this is not the Christmas episode that I keep hearing about (Darn fuse box, kept blowing a fuse during most of the last 12 episodes.)  
  
(A man with coveralls showed up): Do you know anything about this (show a hatchet.). I keep seeing the blade part stuck in the fuse box for those weeks that you just mentioned.  
  
Me(whistling): I have no idea what you are talking about man from the electric company. I'll report anything suspicious (Man leaves). Not. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 15  
  
"Man that was close. I thought that we were going to lose that battle." Mimi stated.  
  
Miyako replied, "You're right, if Qinglongmon didn't show up, who would know what might've happened."  
  
"I think we should celebrate this victory in Daisuke's name." Ken suggested, "It was his idea to use our D-3's on that holy stone after all that woke that huge dragon up."  
  
"I know. Even with our three jogress perfections and WereGarurumon, BlackWarGreymon was too strong. We could've used Dukemon. Where were Taichi and Sora anyways?" Iori had asked.  
  
Hikari answered, "They didn't want us to rely on Dukemon too much. From what I heard from Gennai about Dukemon's past with Chaos Dukemon, Dukemon against BlackWarGreymon is a total mismatch in Dukemon's favor. Plus, Gennai told Takeru and me about using our D-3's. We were going to suggest it, but Daisuke came up with the idea before we could say anything. I am surprised that Daisuke was even capable of coming up with such an idea."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that dumb. Besides I'm more concerned about being popular than being smart." Daisuke retorted then asked, "When did you see Gennai again?"  
  
Takeru responded, "The day before that fight. Gennai wanted to speak with the old team including Hikari and me. Also, Gennai told Taichi and Sora to stay out of that particular fight, but gave Mimi and anyone else the okay to be involved."  
  
"Then why didn't Jyou help us? He could've been the difference maker with Kabu-, oh." Miyako just realized.  
  
"That's right he doesn't have a Digimon that can reach perfection yet. He'd be absolutely helpless." Hikari answered Miyako's unfinished statement then continued, "Gennai did tell us about the 'return' of our crests.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Gennai, I was wondering how come some of our Digimon are able to evolve to their perfection level. I thought that we gave up our crests." Taichi asked.  
  
"This was what I wanted to talk about," Gennai answered then continued, "It is true that I asked you to give up your crest. Yet, in a way you didn't give them up."  
  
Koushiro asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Gennai replied, "When me and my order was running tests to determine your strongest traits, we found something amazing. The crest had already existed in you. At first, we thought that it was your spiritual traits only, but that wasn't the case. The power that the four guardians gave us to create the crests weren't even needed, but then I remembered Myodevimon."  
  
"You knew that he had to power to switch our bodies the whole time, didn't you." Yamato accused.  
  
"I will admit yes I did know about what would happen, but I could only do certain things about it. I realized that there were connections between your natural crests in a ways. In some cases, like Taichi and Sora, it was like that of soul mates. Koushiro's and Jyou's was more of partnership. Through faith, you can gain knowledge and you can be faithful with your knowledge. Myodevimon's magic usually switches the bodies randomly, but made it so that you could only switch with the bearer of the crest that was connected to yours." Gennai explained.  
  
"I guess that why we are the way that we are, but what about Hikari and Takeru." Sora wondered.  
  
"If you don't interrupt me anymore, then I will explain," Gennai replied. "The connection between Hope and Light is almost one and the same. If you remember the Greek myth about Pandora's Box then you realize that hope is another way of saying light and vice versa because the only ray of light that appear from the box was hope. It was because of this strong connection that Takeru and Hikari were immune. Now, back to the crests. Knowing about the confusion that could be caused with the body switch, I created the crest that you had used and made the ones that were already in you dormant and placed the one that I made in you when you received them. When you switched bodies, the spiritual crests had changed but the other two stayed. I made it so that your natural crests could only be activated under these conditions. One, you gave up the crests that I made for you. This only eliminated whatever ultimate-level Digimon you had. So WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are out. Two, only when a person displayed his/her trait through displaying his/her spiritual trait would they activate. So Taichi here showed his courage by displaying his love to Sora that night, Sora showed her love for Taichi with her courage to take their relationship even farther. Mimi, when you were being honest about considering Micheal as a friend even though you originally thought that he making a move on Yamato, you were being a friend by being pure with yourself. Yamato, when you went back to help your New York friends against Metal Tyrannomon, you were being pure with yourself by truly being their friend. I hope that this information has been helpful in explaining things. Before you go, I have a few more things to say. I don't want Dukemon involved in the upcoming fight against BlackWarGreymon. Mimi and anyone else can help out if they can, and Takeru and Hikari, if BlackWarGreymon still proves too strong, try to use the D-3's on the holy stone."  
  
-End Flasback-  
  
"Wow that is some story." Daisuke commented.  
  
Takeru remarked, "Tell me about it. What was even more surprising was that none of the four guardians even knew the whole truth behind the crests. I thought that they, of all Digimon would know."  
  
"You know, I think we should give Jyou Qinglongmon's file." Iori said.  
  
Miyako replied, "That is not a good idea. His first laptop was completely fried when he tried to gather all the information on Zhoqiaomon. Both Jyou and Koushiro are still pissed at Taichi and Sora for that even though it wasn't their fault. Didn't Taichi and Sora have that big soccer match today as well?"  
  
Hikari answered, "Yeah it should be over now. Usually, the national championships are held in the Tokyo Dome, but this year they would allow the finals to be played at the home field of the higher ranked team. In this case Kyoto."  
  
Daisuke whistled, "That must've been some trip. Let's see if it is on the news." Daisuke turned the television on and surely enough, they were talking about the game."  
  
"Yagami Taichi scored a championship record 15 goals in the first half on route to a seeming Odaiba victory, but suffered a sprained ankle one minute into the second half. Taichi could walk, but he couldn't run. Kyoto scored 7 second half goals to win the game 16-15."  
  
Hikari gasped, "Oh my, I bet Taichi is not happy with that. He must be disappointed with that loss."  
  
"Yeah and it won't help Taichi one bit with those two sports casters that argue on the many issues in sports." Daisuke commented.  
  
"Yeah, both he and Sora told me that when they had visited Yamato during the summer break last year, that they saw a show very similar to that on a channel called ESPN. Those two are Taichi's biggest critics and constantly badmouth him and Odaiba whenever they get the chance. They'll definitely rip at him on this topic, hell they are still on his case about last year." Hikari replied.  
  
"They can't do much about Taichi's success except state their own opinion." Takeru stated. "Now let's get back to where we going to celebrate." The chosen continued their discussion on what they were going to do. After agreeing on a decision, they left the apartment.  
  
-In the Digital World-  
  
"This place is giving me the creeps." Sora commented. "Why would a random portal open up to such an abysmal place?" The surrounding portrayed a feeling of hell. The ground seemed to be made of crimson rock and bone. The plants are twisted and demonic in appearance, as did some of the creatures.  
  
"I'd be more concerned as to what this place is, why we were dragged here and what happened to our digivices?" Taichi said pointing to two D-3's that were completely crimson in color.  
  
Agumon then spoke up, "I have heard about this place, it called the 'Island of the Damned' now. It used to be a place of great beauty and life. The gate that was once known as Hikarigaoka is on this island. It was here that Chaos Dukemon had attacked and sent Parrotmon to the human world. When Chaos Dukemon destroyed the gate with his dark powers, negative energy has been radiating from there and had covered the world. This island holds the largest concentration and the energy had warped anything living on this island."  
  
"How awful, this place is depressing me." Sora stated sadly. They group, along with Piyomon, walked towards the center of the island where their D-3's picked up a spot that was fully covered in the dark energies around the island. When they arrived they saw a sword that was shining with a white light by a grave. When they walked up to the grave, they read the words and to their great shock, it read:  
  
Yagami Taichi  
Takenouchi Sora  
Agumon and Piyomon  
  
"What is this?" Piyomon asked shocked at seeing their names on the grave.  
  
"I can't believe that he is holding a grudge against us." Agumon commented.  
  
"Who?" Taichi asked confusedly. To the group's surprise, a voice rang through the chosen and their digimon's heads.  
  
'So, the oath breaker is still alive and has returned to the scene of his crime. Hmm, his power has been divided and he has partnered up with two human's, how pathetic could he possibly get.' An explosion happened behind the grave and a large humanoid bird arose from the ground. The bird is completely covered in gold and a black aura surrounded it. It seemed translucent as well, proving that this was a vengeful spirit. 'Show me your true will traitor.' It said as it pointed to Agumon and Piyomon.  
  
To be Continued  
  
I wonder how many people will recognize that scene from Chrono Cross.  
  
If anyone is still confuse about the character names remember that the switch had happened in "A Digital Switch" by Fruitloop Trooper. So here is a list of who is who:  
  
Taichi Sora  
Yamato Mimi  
Koushiro Jyou  
Hikari and Takeru were unaffected.  
  
Taichi and Sora adapted the names of their bodies to make their life easier and have the other call them by their body names no matter what. The others try to hide who they really are when around other people and drop their secrets when around the Odaiba chosen only. Unknown to them except Taichi and Sora, the Yagami's and the Takenouchi's know about this because Taichi, Hikari, and Sora told them but made them promise not to tell anyone else. These are the only parents to know of the switch. 


	17. The haunting past

A crowd cheers a guy with medium length dark brown hair walks onto the stage.  
  
Me(crowd cheering): Hi, thank you very much, I appreciate it, thank you thank you. Let me ask you something (cheering dies down). Let me ask you, how's everybody doing (The crowd roars as if their favorite football team scored a touchdown. The cheering dies down again.). Good, well fuck you (flips everyone off, crowd laughs.). Just trying to make you feel at home (crowd laughs again.).   
  
A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in afterwards.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
This takes place about a couple of days after the Qinglongmon episode. I thought that and the episode where Iori stands up to BlackWarGreymon were good ideas and will generally be left alone. However this is not the Christmas episode that I keep hearing about (Darn fuse box, kept blowing a fuse during most of the last 12 episodes.)  
  
(A man with coveralls showed up): Do you know anything about this (show a hatchet.). I keep seeing the blade part stuck in the fuse box for those weeks that you just mentioned.  
  
Me(whistling): I have no idea what you are talking about man from the electric company. I'll report anything suspicious (Man leaves). Not. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 16  
  
'So, the oath breaker is still alive and has returned to the scene of his crime. Hmm, his power has been divided and he has partnered up with two human's, how pathetic could he possibly get.' An explosion happened behind the grave and a large humanoid bird arose from the ground. The bird is completely covered in gold and a black aura surrounded it. It seemed translucent as well, proving that this was a vengeful spirit. 'Show me your true will traitor.' It said as it pointed to Agumon and Piyomon.  
  
"Traitor!" Taichi exclaimed, "They didn't do anything to you."  
  
'That is where you are wrong weakling. They know exactly what they did to me. Come on Dukemon. You vowed that Chaos Dukemon wouldn't get near me, but you left me die at his hands coward.' The spirit accused.  
  
Piyomon replied, "No we didn't. We ran into BlackWarGreymon and killed, but we discovered that was only-"  
  
'SHUT UP, YOU LIARS!!!' A gust of wind knocked the group over. 'You were responsible for my death, now I'll kill you.' A small ball of energy formed in the ghost's hand and was aimed at Taichi and Sora, 'But first, I'll kill the two humans.'  
  
"No Crossmon, you have gone to far. We'll stop you." Agumon said.  
  
"Agumon shinka... Greymon. Greymon shinka... Metal Greymon."  
"Piyomon shinka... Birdramon. Birdramon shinka... Garudamon."  
"Metal Greymon/Garudamon jogress shinka... Dukemon."  
  
Dukemon jumped in front of the attack and deflected it with his shield. He thrusted with his sword, but to his great shock it went through him. "What the-," Dukemon didn't get finish the question when he saw Crossmon fly away for about 50 meters. "Taichi, Sora, take cover." Saw a nearby boulder hid behind it, not sure why Dukemon seemed worried.  
  
'Kaiser Phoenix' Crossmon's body started to glow. In less than one second, Crossmon flew at Dukemon at supersonic speeds and ram into the Knight. Dukemon crashed through a couple of trees before stopping. He was slow to get up. 'My physical attacks can you, but yours can't hurt me.' Dukemon charged at Crossmon but the result were the same, Dukemon couldn't hurt Crossmon, but Crossmon could hurt him.  
  
//How did Crossmon get this strong?// Dukemon thought, //He has never been able to hurt me during our spars. This just doesn't make sense. My attacks just keep on going through-, him. Of course, he's only a spirit. He must've thought that I abandoned him all those years ago, that his thirst for vengeance against me has kept him tied to this place instead of reconfiguring. How sad, I could guess that Chaos Dukemon must've lied to him in order to turn his hatred against me. Since he is a spirit, I can't go toe-to-toe or else my attacks pass right through him. What else can I do?//  
  
'Come on Dukemon, I don't have all eternity now. Wait, I guess I do. Kaiser Phoenix.' Dukemon barely dodged the attack and charged after Crossmon with his sword glowing white. 'Pathetic, I guess working with humans has made you stupid and weak.'  
  
"I'll show you weak, Royal Saber." Dukemon plunged the sword into Crossmon's chest. A ray of energy engulfed both the sword and Crossmon. The metal bird's screams could be heard for miles. To Dukemon's misfortune, his sword shattered as the spirit drew in more negative energy. Crossmon was thrown 10 meters back as Dukemon's attack dissipated.  
  
Crossmon slowly got up. 'What trickery is this? Calling out 'Royal Saber' and using 'Final Elysian', I thought members of the Holy Order of the Net couldn't lie.'  
  
"That's true, but that rule doesn't concern attack names, for you see that has also been Royal Saber, and I do know the legendary Final Elysian." Dukemon replied.  
  
'You no longer have a weapon.' Dukemon ran to the sword that was stuck in the ground near the grave, but a barrier prevented Dukemon from reaching it. 'Ah ah, I don't think so. If you want the Einlanzer, you have to prove your will to beat me.'  
  
"I don't want to fight you. You are my friend."  
  
'Shut UP! KAISER PHOENIX!' Dukemon was thrown back as the attack connected. The Knight no longer seemed to be moving.  
  
"No Dukemon, you can't be defeated by this ghost." Taichi shouted. "He may have been your friend then, but he is not acting like your friend now. You can't give up now. You're the only one that can stop Chaos Dukemon when he returns. You can't be afraid. Crossmon will kill you and then you can stop Chaos Dukemon. You're the only one."  
  
Sora stood up and shouted, "Taichi's right, no one will be able to stop Chaos Dukemon. You have to put Crossmon's spirit to rest. You can't let your friend suffer this fate any longer than he has." To Taichi and Sora's surprise, the chests glowed with the symbols of the crest Courage and Love. Dukemon rose to his feet as if the beating that he received never happened.  
  
Crossmon notice the two humans giving their energy to Dukemon. //I don't believe this. Those humans have the power to change the Digital World. I was wrong about humans making Dukemon weak. They give him a reason to protect this world. Now I know why Gennai was so interested of the events of the Human World. There are humans who are born with this power. I have got to complete my revenge now.// 'Die, traitor. Kaiser Phoenix.' As Crossmon powered up but a beam shot from the D-3's and rendered his attack useless.  
  
"By the power of Aegis, let me show you the truth behind that incident and let that truth set your spirit free to be reborn and live again. Final Elysian." The triangle pattern on Dukemon's shield started to glow a bright red color as a large beam shot out of the shield and engulfed Crossmon. Images flashed in the spirit's head as the memory of his death returned.  
  
//So this is the true power of 'Final Elysian'. Dukemon's opponent's have every right to fear him.// 'I see now. BlackWarGreymon distracted you and Chaos Dukemon took the messy route to get to me. I'm sorry, my friend. I hope that you can forgive me.'  
  
"You did nothing wrong. I hope that I can see you again someday in the future, friend," Dukemon replied as the spirit seemed to reconfigure. Dukemon picked the Einlanzer sword up from the grave and feels his power rise up a bit. "I will avenge you, Crossmon. You can count on that." Dukemon reverted back to Agumon and Piyomon and the sword disappear with Dukemon too.  
  
"This is one big day. We better head back Sora. Your Tousan might get worried if you know what I mean." Taichi said chuckling.  
  
Sora giggled, "I know what you mean. After all, we did get sucked into his laptop in front of his eyes." Taichi and Sora walked to where they arrived in the Digital World.  
  
-Prof. Takenouchi's room-  
  
A loud crash is heard in the hotel room as Mr. Takenouchi saw the Taichi and Sora being spat out of his laptop. Sora landed on her feet but Taichi landed on his face. Sora laughed, "You still haven't gotten used to that. I thought that you would've been a pro at this by now."  
  
"If you remember, I sprained my ankle earlier today. It's not bad enough to keep me from walking, but I can't put any more pressure on it. Besides the view is nice down here." Sora realized what Taichi meant and blushed so hard she looked like a cherry.  
  
"I didn't need to hear that." Taichi's eyes widened when he realized that he said that in front of Sora's father.  
  
"Sorry, I thought that you left for dinner by now." Taichi stated.  
  
"I waited for you two to return. You had me worried. Your team will leave to return to Odaiba tomorrow. In the mean time which division of this hotel's restaurant should we go to?" Mr. Takenouchi asked.  
  
Sora answered, "Hey, this is Kyoto Hotel, why don't we try their Chinese dinner. I hear it's great."  
  
"All right let's go." Taichi said and they left the room.  
  
-A few days later, the Primary Village-  
  
It was a time of joy in Primary Village as one of the newest arrivals had evolved into a Pyocomon after being born a few days ago. The Pyocomon looked up into the sky as it started its journey outside of the village. //We will see each other someday, Dukemon.//  
  
To be Continued  
  
I don't really have a lot to say in notes.  
  
Why did Taichi's team lose the big game in the last chapter: This was something that I took from Akira Toriyama, the creator of Dr. Slump and Dragonball. He only allowed Goku to win the Martial Arts Tournament only once because everyone thought that since Goku was the main hero, he was guaranteed to win the tournament. I don't want to be too predictable and have Taichi's team win every championship they play in. If I ever bring up another championship in the future, whether Odaiba wins or lose will be determined randomly. 


	18. Surprise(Third chapter in one weekend. ...

A crowd cheers a guy with medium length dark brown hair walks onto the stage.  
  
Me(crowd cheering): Hi, thank you very much, I appreciate it, thank you thank you. Let me ask you something (cheering dies down). Let me ask you, how's everybody doing (The crowd roars as if their favorite football team scored a touchdown. The cheering dies down again.). Good, well fuck you (flips everyone off, crowd laughs.). Just trying to make you feel at home (crowd laughs again.).   
  
A guy with large brown hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair walk in afterwards.  
  
Sora: The author doesn't own Digimon. If he did, Season 02's story line would have been better throughout the series instead of these time gaps in the show and have my and Tai together, or a really good reason why we wouldn't.  
  
Me: True, true. In fact, I don't own anything in this fic at all. This is a "continuation" of a fic done by Fruitloop Trooper. That fic was "A Digital Switch". This is my idea of what would happen if the second season of Digimon were done with the character as they were at the end of that story. If you are confused about this, then read "A Digital Switch", by Fruitloop Trooper before you read this. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, chapter 17  
  
//Damn those kids, they have prevented me from finishing my mission. I have to get rid of them now, even if I don't survive.// "Doumon," BlackWarGreymon shouted, "get over here right," Doumon appears out of no where, "now."  
  
"You roared for me?" Doumon asked.  
  
"Yes, we're going to destroy those cursed chosen children. They have ruined Chaos Dukemon's plans to take over. They have to learn that we are not to be opposed." BlackWarGreymon ordered.  
  
"You aren't in any condition to be fighting them right now," Doumon stated noticing the poor condition of the lizard's armor, "I sense that the barrier has be weakening significantly ever since that fight two weeks ago. A few of the Dark Towers phased into the human world for a few seconds before returning."  
  
"Don't tell me what I can't or-, what did you say. A few of the remaining Dark Towers phased into the human world then back. That means that the two worlds are overlapping." BlackWarGreymon commented.  
  
"Yes, but as of right now, the humans haven't noticed and it will be about two months until things get bad enough for that."  
  
"Damn, that means that we can't cause some panic amongst them. Do you know how to artificially create, like Archnemon?" The Dragon Man Digimon asked.  
  
"Only adults. I don't have the type of magic for anything stronger." Doumon answered.  
  
"Good, we can use that as bait. The chosen will handle those Digimon and we both attack afterwards." BlackWarGreymon said.  
  
"We don't need the Dark Towers at all. Those kids still arrive to destroy them. We just wait for them right there. When we attack them, they are likely to call for reinforcements, as the older ones now are capable of entering. The two that have Dukemon for a partner have crimson colored Digivices, or that's what the latest news says." Doumon commented.  
  
BlackWarGreymon was confused. "What a weird color for a Digivice. Why would they have such, OH SHIT! Nevermind the double team assault, I'll destroy those that will be in the Digital World. You use your magic to try to block their communications. If Courage and Love do have the Crimson Digivices as you say they do, then they've been to the Island of the Damned. That means that there is more to Dukemon than I thought and we'll be in trouble." With that said, BlackWarGreymon left the floating fortress. Doumon went into a medatative state chanting in a strange language. After a few moments, the monk screamed out as a large glow surrounded her and then died down.  
  
"That should last a few hours." Doumon commented to himself. "Too bad for BlackWarGreymon. Courage and Love are waiting in ambush for him. He should've been more patient and waited till he was 100 percent instead of 90 percent, oh well."  
  
-The Human World in General-  
  
All message services of the Internet, email, instant messengers, etc., went down mysteriously and suddenly. Internet and most technological stocks took a huge plummet.  
  
-30 minutes later, The Digital World with the new chosen-  
  
"Good job you guys. Keep up the good work." Daisuke said to the Digimon as they kept on destroying Dark Towers. Only Tailmon was not doing anything. He turned to the others as the Digimon continued and asked, "Do you think that any of Chaos Dukemon's minions will show up? I mean Taichi and Sora don't seem to like being here right now."  
  
Hikari answered, "BlackWarGreymon and/or Doumon have to. Yamato told us that they had sent Metal Tyrannomon after her and the New York group to send a message to those that would oppose them. After stopping BlackWarGreymon a couple of weaks ago, it is certain that he will come after us. As for Taichi and Sora they were enjoying one of the last few days at the beach before it close for the rest of fall and throughout winter. Even you should've been able to tell by them wearing their swimsuits."  
  
"Yeah, but what kind of person brings their own laptop to the beach?" Ken asked. A loud crash is heard as the new team fell in a large facevault. "What?"  
  
Miyako answered, "Ken, you've just prove the adage 'There are no such thing as a stupid question,' wrong. Think about it."  
  
Takeru stated, "They are probably making the most of that nearby creek in the past hour, so it sh-."  
  
"Nevermind that, here comes BlackWarGreymon. Man, is he fast." Iori pointed. Sure enough, BlackWarGreymon was heading towards them. He was still some distance.  
  
Daisuke ordered the Digimon, "You guys better evolve now."  
  
"Right." The six Digimon replied  
  
"XV-mon/Stingmon, jogress shinka... Paildramon."  
"Aquillamon/Tailmon, jogress shinka... Silphymon."  
"Ankylomon/Angemon, jogress shinka... Shakkoumon."  
  
-At a creek, a few minutes away-  
  
"Judging by that warp signal, BlackWarGreymon has arrived. You guys better evolve here, so as to not alert him that we are here." Sora told the Piyomon and Agumon.  
  
"We can enjoy leisure time later. Let's go now." Taichi said.  
  
"Right," the two Digimon replied.  
  
"Agumon shinka... Greymon. Greymon shinka... MetalGreymon."  
"Piyomon shinka... Birdramon. Birdramon shinka... Garudamon."  
"Metal Greymon/Garudamon, jogress shinka... Dukemon."  
  
"Remember to wait for the other three to be defeated before you act." Sora told the Knight Digimon.  
  
"Got it." Dukemon responded. The three went off towards where the others were, but hid behind some trees when they got there. To their surprise Shakkoumon was out and reverted back. Paildramon and Silphymon were fighting sloppy. Their attacks weren't even close to hitting their targets.  
  
"What are they doing?" Taichi asked. "It's like they are not even trying."  
  
"They are intentionally losing, knowing that I can't participate in this battle because I can easily overpower BlackWarGreymon. They are just buy us time to get here." Dukemon replied. "I can only fight this battle 1-on-1."  
  
Takeru looked down at his D-3 and winked his left eye. Daisuke notice and said, "Finish this now." Paildramon and Silphymon prepared their attacks.  
  
"Gaia Force." A blood-red ball of energy washed over the two digimon as they were knocked out cold and reverted. BlackWarGreymon chuckled, "Now to finish you off. Gaia-, what the." Dukemon rammed his body into BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon turned and was in shock to see Taichi and Sora here with their partner. He noticed the two crimson color D-3's. //It's true. They do have those Digivices. Chaos Dukemon is going to be mad.// BlackWarGreymon noticed the Einlanzer, but he doesn't know what it is. //He has a new sword. It should be an easy kill.// "What a surprise? You decided to join us. These wimps must've called when they saw me comming."  
  
"No, we've been waiting here for an hour." BlackWarGreymon took a step back at Dukemon's statement.  
  
//A trap.// The black lizard man thought. //They were planning on either Doumon or me to attack them. Why didn't, oh shit, I never asked Doumon which chosen were here. She can sense how many and who, and I can only sense when they have arrived.// BlackWarGreymon flew up into the air. //I cannot be distracted by those kids so killing them now is out of the question untill I deal with Dukemon. I might as well leave and wait for Chaos Dukemon to return. Now to distract them.// "Gaia Force." BlackWarGreymon threw his attack at Dukemon, who defended himself. When the explosion occured, BlackWarGreymon turned to flee only to get punched in the face by Dukemon. "Not possible."  
  
"Leaving so soon, how rude, and I thought that we could talk about the olds days." Dukemon said preparing his sword. The two fought back and forth for many minutes. BlackWarGreymon sent another Gaia Force at Dukemon and tried to flee again only to see Dukemon with his shield glowing. "Final Elysian," the attack washed over BlackWarGreymon as he started to delete.  
  
"How did you move so fast?"  
  
"This sword gave me an extra boost." Dukemon answered as BlackWarGreymon was fully deleted. The chosen stood there in awe of the awesome display of power by Dukemon.  
  
"All right, we did it. Lets tell the others." Daisuke cheered.  
  
"I am on it." Miyako type a message and sent it only to have a reply come back. "Address doesn't exist." Everyone turned to her and looked at the message on her D-Terminal and sure enough, there was a Mailer Deamon saying that Koushiro's address doesn't exist.  
  
"That's odd," Sora stated, "Koushiro doesn't let his server down for one second. We'll see him later when we return and tell him about it. You guys can head back. We are going to enjoy our time here." Taichi, Sora and their Digimon went back to the creek that they were swimming at as the new team left to return to the Human World.  
  
-Chaos Dukemon's fortress-  
  
"So BlackWarGreymon has been defeated." Doumon stated to herself. //Now I am the last one left. This is just fucking great. I guess I should wait to see what happens in future events. Enjoy your time of peace while you can. It wont last for long. I promise this.//  
  
-The void in between worlds-  
  
"Ah the barrier is weakening further. It is only time before I am free bring death to the Digital World and not even Chaos Dukemon will stop me." A voice rang out from seemingly nowhere as a large crystal is seen with a dark figure is encased in the crystal. An evil laughter is heard throughout the void.  
  
To be Continued  
  
It was only a matter of time before I killed the second of Chaos Dukemon's henchmon. I bet you were surprised at who was killed. What did BlackWarGreymon fear about Dukemon now? That will be solved in season 3. All I will tell you is that season 02 shouldn't have used this idea and if Toei had done a 03 for adventures, then this idea could've worked. It was a good idea, but it gave 02 too many concepts in my view. It should also be noted that this idea is also in making an appearance in Tamers. 


	19. A very different Digi-Christmas

Scene opens to a crowd cheering on as a guy with middle length dark brown hair walks onto the stage and a guy with spikey blond hair.  
  
Yamato: Please welcome, THE LORD OF THE DANCE(crowd laughed), MR. FRANK MOORE.  
  
Me(mocks the Riverdance guy for a while): I AM THE LORD OF THE DANCE. Fuck Micheal Flately, it's me. The Lord of the Dance, the Furur of the Dance, the Maester of the Dance. What the fuck? Whats that make Yamato Ishida, the President of the Dance. Have you seen that show? If you have, GET OUT!!! If you've seen that show, if you've own that tape, LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!!(Yamato leaves. A girl with reddish orange hair walks up.)  
  
Sora: He had that tape. The author of this fic doesn't own anything in it. So don't bother trying to sue, you won't get very much. You know, you might've pissed Dennis Leary off.  
  
Me: He's always pissed of about something. It was two funny of an opportunity to pass up. But the fact about me not owning anything is true. (Looks out to the crowd and notices it's empty.) That was just a joke to get them to laugh, guess I should've stuck to Carlin. This is a continuation of "A Digital Switch" by Fruitloop Trooper. If you are confused reading this story then read that story first. This chapter takes place right around the christmas episode. I know that this is one of the time gaps in the second season that I didn't like, but I couldn't figure what to put in it. Doumon is patient and I don't have any more villains that are active at the moment. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, Chapter 18  
  
//Ugh, I don't feel to good and today is Mimi's first big show. He does good now and he would have it made. He's probably wondering if Korn is going to be there.// Thought Taichi as he was laying on his bed. //Of all the times to get the flu.// A woman of about thirty-four years of age walked into the room. "Konnichiwa kaasan."  
  
Taichi's mother smiled at her son, "Oh dear, it seems that you caught your fiancee's flu from last week."  
  
"Don't remind me. She just needed some company to take care of her. I told her kaasan to tend the shop while I took care of her." Taichi commented. "Can you call Sora and tell her that I am sick and can't take her to the concert?"  
  
"Sure," Mrs. Yagami said as she left the room. She walked up to the phone and dialed the number for the Takenouchi home.   
  
She heard a young girl answer the phone. "Moshi moshi, Takenouchi residence, this is Sora speaking."  
  
"This is Taichi's kaasan." Taichi's mother spoke.  
  
"Oh, hi Yagami-okaasan. What are you calling about? Something wrong with Taichi?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hai, he caught the flu and won't be able to go the concert tonight."  
  
"He probably caught it from me, huh?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hai." A groan is heard from Taichi's room.  
  
"That's why I didn't see him at the park when Hikari's friends called us there to give us a present. Well I'll see you a little bit later, bye." Sora replied and hung her phone up. Taichi's mother walked back to her son's room.  
  
"Why did you tell Sora that I caught her flu? She's probably on her way right now and be here soon." Taichi asked.  
  
"If she is heading here, it will be in twenty," a doorbell interrupted Mrs. Yagami's sentence and an 'I told you so' smirk spread accross Taichi's face. She went to answer the door, and when she did, Sora was there in her long blue winter coat, "minutes."  
  
"I told you so," Was heard from Taichi's room. Just then Hikari showed up with a large bag and the rest of the new chosen and Yamato.  
  
"Hikari, I'm so glad that you are here. I had a call about an hour ago, your gradfather's sick and your tousan and me have to go take care of him. I need you to take of your Onii-chan." Mrs. Yagami told her daughter.  
  
"Okaasan, Ken had invited me to his christmas party tonight. Why did he have to get-," Hikari was interrupted.  
  
"Let her go, there is no way that Sora is going to go home. She has her mind set on taking care of me. No persuading her otherwise." Taichi shouted from his room.  
  
"Alright, I let Hikari go to it seeing as how you are right about Sora." Mrs. Yagami commented.  
  
"I'll be right back, I have to get some things in order to stay here then." Sora commented.  
  
"Sora," Mimi called out to the red-head, "I'll be here after the concert since I had planned to stay with you at your house. My parents will arrive here on vacation tomorrow, hopefully." Sora left the apartment.  
  
-Two minutes later-  
  
"Did you move into this apartment complex. How did you get there and back so quickly?" Mrs. Yagami asked.  
  
"Normally it would be an hour to get here and back but since this concerns taking care of Taichi, I moved fast." Sora answed. //And thank the Kamis that I prayed to that there was no one outside to see Birdramon. We made sure to fly high enough out of sight. Don't try that again.//  
  
"Okay, I better start packing." Mrs. Yagami left to start packing up for her husband and her's trip. Sora took her coat off to reveal that she was wearing a light blue blouse with a black short skirt that went down to just above her knees. She, along with Hikari, walked into Taichi's room.  
  
"Hey Sora," noticed what she is wearing, "weren't you cold in that," then noticed Hikari with the bag, "what's in the bag?"  
  
"That coat you gave me last christmas was very warm." Sora replied. //That and an alternative way of getting here.//  
  
"As for what is in the bag, it is the new chosen's gift for you. Open it." Hikari told Taichi. Taichi opened the bag up to reveal Agumon.  
  
"Tai-," Taichi placed a hand over Agumon's to keep him from yelling. Piyomon appeared out of Sora's backpack.  
  
"As much as I am happy to see you here Agumon, I am sick right now and need some quiet."  
  
"That, plus the fact that okaasan doesn't know about our newest adventure and would probably worry about us again." Hikari stated. "I'm just worried about what Doumon is doing. She has been silent for a few months."  
  
Daisuke replied, "I bet she is afraid of me with Paildramon."  
  
"I doubt that. One, she contained Shakkoumon, who was able to contain BlackWarGreymon. If she was afraid of anybody, it would be Taichi and Sora here with Dukemon. Two, you need me and Stingmon to form Paildramon."  
  
"She's very patient, Gennai told me that she sets plans months in advance and observes for the right situation. It's one of things that makes her so dangerous." Agumon spoke. The team continued their convesation for a couple of hours, being very careful as to not alert Mrs. Yagami to the presence of Agumon and Piyomon. Ken left to get his place ready for the party. Shortly after, the other chosen, except Hikari, left to get ready for Ken's party. Taichi and Sora saw what Hikari was wearing to the party and chuckled.  
  
"What is so funny?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Nothing it's just that we never expected that you would be wearing a dress, or a skirt until Jr. High, where you would have to wear one, Mini-Mimi, I mean Yamato." Sora explained.  
  
"Like your one to talk Sora. Miyako is the Mini-Yamato. She acts a lot like her." Hikari retorted.  
  
"Miyako doesn't wear all pink like Mimi did three years ago before the incident, and Yamato did after it." Hikari grumbled at Taichi's statement and left.  
  
-The Island of the Damned, Digital World-  
  
All seemed quiet on the island. There was one place that seem more warped from the energies around the island. A tear in the air widened as an earth shaking explosion formed from the increase in energy. Now the whole island is warped and twisted just like the area around the rift. A large crystal appeared from the rift. "Finally, I am free from the void of death that I was sent to. I shall now have my revenge on Dukemon."  
  
-Chaos Dukemon's fortress-  
  
"I see. The barrier between worlds is now weak enough. I better take advantage of this new chaos. I just have to see what areas on earth will be most effected by this cause that's where the newly formed portals would take the digimon against their will." Doumon went into deep meditation then disappeared a few minutes later.  
  
-Human World-  
  
A large crowd is cheering at a club as four teenage boys walk out onto the stage. One boy sits behind a drum set, the boy that almost everyone knew as Yamato picked up the bass guitar, and the other two pick up a guitar each.  
  
"Hey everyone, we're The Teenage Wolves. Are you ready?" Mimi had shouted out. The crowd cheered even louder. "Alright, here is our first song of the night. Here we go." The band started to play.  
  
Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta   
Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da   
Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru   
Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai  
  
Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!?   
Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka   
Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da   
  
Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru   
Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae   
Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii   
Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa   
  
The scene changes to the old chosen team and their Digimon.  
  
"He certainly is good." Gabumon commented.  
  
"You could say that again. I never expected that I would've be that good." Yamato commented about her old body.  
  
"Be careful in saying that around all these people." Koushiro warned Yamato. "They would think that you were crazy or something." A cheer of Yamato, Yamato, you're the best is heard. They turned to see Jun acting like a cheerleader. "I stand corrected in that last statement."  
  
The scene changes to outside of the club. A fight is heard out on the streets. A 7 foot tall android was fighting a huge knight with a huge sword. A dark tower casted it's shadow over the fighters. Nearby by an flying dragon that was battling a large yellow teddy bear an there were other Digimon battling throughout the area. A stray attack knocked out some power lines.  
  
While that was happening the concert was continuing.  
  
Ironna koto sakiyomi shite shinpai shitemo shou ga nai   
Hontou ni wakariaeru nara tachidomatte ii   
Yowane hakitakunai toki mo tsuppatte itemo susumenai   
Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara ookiku nareru   
  
Saikou no kirifuda wo shimatte oite dou suru!?   
Kakko warukutemo ii ja nai ka   
Furimuku na mayowazu ni yukeba iin da   
  
Negai kanaeru kagi mou te ni aru   
Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu soko daro   
Tsukamitai mono e mukaeba ii   
Jibun no sekai wo hiraku no sa   
  
Suddenly, the power went out in the club.  
  
//Now what. This was my big day.// A loud crash is heard as the android went through the door. //Hey is that Andromon. What's he doing here?// The large Knight walked through. //I guess that answers that question.// Most of the crowd was in a panic. He heard a scream of Yamato save me. //Just get out of here Jun.// He saw a part of the ceiling over Yamato getting ready to fall. Mimi ran and tackled Yamato before it came down on her. The chosen left the club and two their horror, Digimon were causing chaos all over the place. "Gabumon you better evolve."  
  
"That might not be a good idea, look." Gabumon pointed in a direction. Everyone looked and saw the dark tower.  
  
"Aww man, what's that doing here? We better call the new guys." Yamato commented. Jyou took out a cell phone and dialed the Ichijouchi residence.  
  
-Ken's Apartment-  
  
"Alright, let's play st-," Daisuke's comment was interrupted.  
  
"Ken, phone, it's that boy Koushiro." Ken's mother called out.  
  
Ken took the phone from his mother. After listening to what Jyou said, he said, "We have to go over to where the concert is. There's trouble."  
  
-Back at the concert-  
  
The chosen were doing whatever they could to calm down the chaos. Their digimon were able to neutralize the child level digimon and the weak level adults, like Bakemon. As time went on, the Dark Tower fell over as Raidramon and Daisuke arrived. "Alright, it's about time. Koushiro, Jyou, you two make sure that no bystanders get hurt. Your Digimon are too large in the small area." The large knight was thrown out the door and Andromon walked out.  
  
"Hey it's been a while. Don't worry about him, he's taking a nap." Andromon said.  
  
"Evolve now," The chosen ordered.  
  
"Gabumon shinka... Garurumon. Garurmon shinka... WereGarurumon."  
"Palmon shinka... Togemon. Togemon shinka... Lillymon."  
"V-mon shinka... XV-mon."  
  
By then the other chosen arrived with their Digimon, except Digmon, evolved into their adult stage.  
  
"XV-mon/Stingmon, jogress shinka... Paildramon."  
"Aquillamon/Tailmon, jogress shinka... Silphymon."  
  
"Gather up all the pefection level and strong adults." Daisuke shouted out. "Someone open up a portal to send these guys back." The newly evolved Digimon went out and started to contain the powerful Digimon. After a while all of the non-chosen Digimon were sent back to the Digital World. The chosen went into their seperate directions after a small discussion on what to do tommorrow.  
  
Doumon appeared shortly after witnessing the event. "I'll follow the young kids." She turned invisible and followed the new team to a commuter station. She saw Ken and Wormmon enter the train and the other kids left the station. //So the kid with the Wormmon lives away from the others. I'll follow him.// She quickly enter the train that Ken went on.   
  
-The Yagami residence-  
  
"What happened to him?" Hikari asked Sora, pointing to Taichi who was in a deep sleep.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Here you go. Some NyQuil," Sora handed Taichi a dose of some green medicine. "We don't have any of the gelcaps."  
  
Taichi quickly gulped the medicine down. "This stuff tastes like-" Taichi passed out.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Sora yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed." The rest of the night went on uneventful and in the morning, televisions throughout were full of news stories of the Dark Towers appearing around the world.  
  
To be continued  
  
I went from Carlin to Leary for my comedy. The flashback was in reference to some of his work.  
  
I used Yamato's 02 Japanese theme for the song. I am glad that Megchan had moved the lyrics page to her main page at www.megchan.com/. That part of her site is still up. The title is Negai Kanaeru Kagi. Don't ask me what means, I have no idea.  
  
Korn: Believe it or not, there is a recording artist in Japan who replies to the name Korn. I saw it in an episode of Iron Chef. I thought that it was freaky and so did my parents as they kept on joking about it as the American band.  
  
I'm doing the world tour a bit differently. Two won't go on it to make sure nothing happens in Japan and then will go take care of the source after the others take care of their missions. 


	20. The day after

Scene opens to a crowd cheering on as a guy with middle length dark brown hair walks onto the stage.  
  
Me: Thank you, thank you, I hope you enjoy the fic. If you didn't enjoy the fic or if you need just a little bit of space, please, GO THE FUCK OUTSIDE!!!!!!! (Everyone leaves as a girl with reddish-orange hair)  
  
Sora: Whoops, looks like you did it again. The author of this fic doesn't own anything in it. So don't bother trying to sue, you won't get very much.  
  
Me: The fact about me not owning anything is true. (Looks out to the crowd and notices it's empty.) That was just a joke to get them to laugh, just isn't my lucky month for a comedic atmosphere. This is one of my versions of a continuation of "A Digital Switch" by Fruitloop Trooper. If you are confused reading this story then read that story first. This chapter takes place right around the Christmas episode. I know that this is one of the time gaps in the second season that I didn't like, but I couldn't figure what to put in it. Originally I was going to put it around Thanksgiving, but I couldn't figure out what to do about it. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch, Chapter 19  
  
"Authorities are baffled as to the unknown objects that appeared out of nowhere last night," was the sound that was heard as everyone in Odaiba was watching the news. The scene keeps changing to that of the chosen children's families watching the news. "The objects look like obelisks and as crews got near the strange objects, the equipment experiences difficulties and monsters seem to be roaming around the areas. A similar incident involving monster happened here in Odaiba a little more than three years ago. As of right now, no one was hurt during last night's attack at the entertainment district. Details upon further de-" the T.V. was turned off as Hikari and Yamato turned to see Sora with the remote and Taichi standing next to her.  
  
"Hey Sora. Did you have a nice shower?" Hikari asked. "It sure sounded like it. You could've woken the dead up on the roof with your moaning," Taichi and Sora blushed at her statement. After a few silent moments, the phone rang. Taichi went over to answer then phone.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, Yagami residence, Taichi speaking." Taichi said into the phone. Taichi cough a few times.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you weren't at the concert. Did you see the news?" Jyou asked.  
  
"Yes, I did see the news. I'm feeling much better than yesterday at least. Sora took real good care of me."  
  
"In more ways than one, no doubt," Jyou raised his eyebrows as if an idea came to his mind.  
  
"Hey, I don't need to take that from you." Taichi yelled into the phone  
  
"Whoa, take it easy. I was only kidding," //Yeah right. Like I'm really suppose to believe that you and Sora didn't do anything.//, "Can you get your computer ready and I'll get everyone to head to your house for a meeting."  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything else to do. Bye." Taichi hung the phone up.  
  
"Who was it?" Yamato asked.  
  
"It was Jyou, he's having the others come over here to talk about the latest problems." Taichi walked into his room to turn the computer on. Hikari and Yamato look at Sora strangely.  
  
"What?" Sora asked nervously as she adjusted her jeans.  
  
"You know that you could've been much quieter in the shower than you were. I wouldn't be surprise if you had woken up the dead on the roof." Yamato snickered at Hikari's comment.  
  
"Uhhh, uhhh, uhhh, Taichi do you need anything?" Sora hurried into Taichi's room to get away from the two laughing girls.  
  
-Half an hour later-  
  
"We can't wait for Daisuke and Ken any longer. We'll fill them in when they get here. Right now, Digimon have appeared all over the world. My message board has alerted chosen from all over the world to the crisis. Our first objective is to find out is going on in the Digital World." Jyou stated.  
  
"How do we proceed to do that, Jyou? If you don't know the problem, then who would?" Miyako asked skeptically.  
  
Koushiro stepped in, "Everyone, just put your Digivices out in front of the two computers. We are going to try to force a gate open to another spot. For some reason, all of the Digiports in Odaiba lead to this point. I tried to go through it, but I got zapped."  
  
"Here let me tr-," Iori was interrupted as a good dose of electricity went through his body. As it was over, Iori looked like Don King with his hair. "Whoa, what a rush."  
  
"You just saw Koushiro's point there. We aren't going to the Digital World. We are bringing someone from it. Now hold your Digivices out. I have the location set." Everyone did what Jyou asked him or her to do. A bright flash of light from the computers filled the room. No one saw the two symbols of the crests of Knowledge and Faith glow on Jyou's chest because of it. As the flash died down, Gennai appeared from the computers.  
  
"Hi, it's great that you were able to get me here. Congratulations Jyou, because you had faith to try out that method to get me here to help you, your Digimon can now go to perfection." Jyou was smiling as Tentomon was chanting 'yes' over and over.  
  
"Gennai, what is going on that is causing this problem?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, the Dark Towers are part of the problem. They weakened the barriers between the worlds. A Digimon of great power trapped in the dimensional void between the worlds shattered the barrier and has entered the Digital World at Hikarigaoka gate."  
  
Taichi and Sora gasped simultaneously, "The Island of the Damned."  
  
"I see you have been to that place."  
  
"Yeah, we got sucked into the Digital World shortly after the finals in the soccer tournament. We fought a ghost of Crossmon." Gennai's eyes widened at the mention of the cybernetic bird from Sora.  
  
"You fought against the gatekeeper?" Gennai asked.  
  
Taichi answered, "Actually, his grave had our names written on it then he attacked us."  
  
"He's never really been a big fan of having humans from another world come to save the Digital World." Gennai mentioned. He saw the crimson colored D-3's. "Well, there's my proof that you have been there. Only those Crimson Digivices can allow you to enter that accursed island. That means you two have to stay here, in Odaiba, as the others have to fix the problems in other parts of the world."  
  
"What exactly is the problem here?" Mimi decided to ask, "I mean Daisuke went to Tamachi to help Ken. Other than that, the nothing here in Japan."  
  
"Other than that gate to the Island of the Damned. It won't close and this is the only spot on Earth that has a portal directly to that location. The last time I was there was shortly after Chaos Dukemon demolished the gateway to the other worlds. Ever since then, dark energies covered that island and twisted and warped everything one it. Any Digimon from there that makes it to here will go on a berserk rampage because they feel like fate has wronged them and blessed everything else. We've actually had to kill many of them so that they could be reconfigured as good as new outside of the dark influence." Gennai explained. "On another note, I have something that will help the new team a little. It will make your battles in this world easier," he held out a glowing white orb.  
  
"I saw something like that on Qinglongmon when we first met him." Hikari commented on the object.  
  
"Taichi and I did with Zhoqiaomon, but his was red and white, and there were twelve of them." Sora stated.  
  
"The four guardians each have twelve of these. It is a Digicore, the source of power for a Digimon. Every Digimon has at least one, except for most of the Dark Tower Digimon that Archnemon had created. This is one of Qinglongmon's. I now ask that the members of the new team hold out their D-3's to activate it." Miyako, Iori, Hikari and Takeru held out their D-3's. A bright flash of light covered the room again. A beam of light shot out of the window in Taichi's room towards Tamachi. The two-toddler level Digimon evolved to their child stage. A loud roar is heard. The chosen look out the window to see a large blue and black dragon at Tamachi. "ImperialDramon, Paildramon must've absorbed at lot of the core energy in order to evolve into that powerhouse."  
  
"So we made Paildramon evolve to his Ultimate level and the newer Digimon maintain their child stage here. That doesn't exactly help us." Takeru told Gennai.  
  
"Quite the contrary Giligan," Takeru flattened his eyes at the monk, "Both Patamon and Tailmon should be able to reach their perfection stages. Be warned though, they won't be as effective as they were until you reactivate your crests. You and Hikari will need them for your next mission. As Holy Angemon is more mobile than Shakkoumon and Hikari and Miyako won't be on the same team so Hikari's group will probably need the power. One can never tell. ImperialDramon is going to be your transport as he is faster than any jet. He can circle the world in a matter of a few minutes, Giligan." Takeru stumbled at Gennai's statement. ImperialDramon arrived at the nearby park. "Contact Taichi and Sora to let them know that everything is taken care of in your area."  
  
"Well, it looks like you guys will be seeing the world." Sora pouted, somewhat jealous that the other chosen are traveling the world and she is stuck there.  
  
"Don't worry Sora. You still have me with you." Taichi noticed Mrs. Izumi approaching. "Hey Mimi, what should we tell your parents when they arrive here today."  
  
"You shouldn't have to worry, they won't be here until nighttime." Yamato answered.  
  
"Well we shouldn't have to worry about food on our trip. Okaasan made plenty for all of us." Jyou said as Mrs. Izumi just left. The chosen boarded ImperialDramon as he was ready to take off. Little did they know that a figure was watching the king dragon leave Odaiba. The figure was Doumon.  
  
"So the chosen have decided to help out the rest of the world. One of the groups will be surprised."  
  
"Why don't you just leave that loser Chaos Dukemon and join the real winner." The monk turned around to see who the fool that interrupted her thoughts was. She saw a tall skeleton-like Digimon with a skull staff.  
  
"Like your master can beat him." Doumon laughed. "Yours has to be so completely full of shit if he believes that he is the strongest and that I'll join him."  
  
"You'll pay for your insolence," as the undead Digimon prepared to attack, Doumon moved in so fast that she had a sword that she made with her magic right at his throat. "Your good for a woman."  
  
Doumon's eye twitch, "Why don't you just go back to where you came?" The skeleton laughed. Doumon slashed at him. Her sword went through him and he faded. "A damn shadow. I'm getting to rusty for my own good." Doumon faded from the scene.  
  
To be continued  
  
This took much longer than I thought. I had spring break and I wasn't near a computer that had internet access. I have vote for reviewers. Please say which of the world tour episodes should happen. It will either be Takeru and Miyako in Paris, or Takeru and Miyako in Moscow. Please decide. Just in case if and only if I don't get any votes, I cast my vote for Paris because it will be easier to work with. The original chapter omitted a sentence so I corrected it.  
  
The wake the dead comment: In Japan, it is so crowded cemeteries are often located of the top of the apartment complexes. Hell, there are apartments that are nothing more than a human-sized pet carrier in size. Try living in one of those. 


	21. New Mysteries

Scene opens to a crowd cheering on as a guy with middle length dark brown hair walks onto the stage.  
  
Me: Thank you, thank you, I hope you enjoy the fic. If you didn't enjoy the fic or if you need just a little bit of space, please, GO THE FUCK OUTSIDE!!!!!!! (Everyone leaves as a girl with reddish-orange hair)  
  
Sora: Whoops, looks like you did it again. The author of this fic doesn't own anything in it. So don't bother trying to sue, you won't get very much.  
  
Me: The fact about me not owning anything is true. (Looks out to the crowd and notices it's empty.) That was just a joke to get them to laugh, just isn't my lucky month for a comedic atmosphere. This is one of my versions of a continuation of "A Digital Switch" by Fruitloop Trooper. If you are confused in reading this story then read that story first. This chapter takes place right around the Christmas episode. I know that this is one of the time gaps in the second season that I didn't like, but I couldn't figure what to put in it. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch, Chapter 20  
  
"Wow cool. Here's a clothes store. Oh some pastry shops, but why are they closed?" Miyako asked while Takeru sighed.  
  
"First off, it is Christmas time so no one is working right now, secondly, we don't have time for this, and third, it is 7:00 in the morning. A top restaurant may be opened right now but I don't think anyone else would be. The French like their break times." Takeru answered. "They are well known for walking out at lunch time for two hours even though there were customers waiting. It happened at Euro-Disney at one of its busiest times."  
  
"When is your grandfather going to get here? He's late." Miyako commented looking at timer on her D-3. "I'm glad that these timers can adjust to changes in time zone."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what Taichi and Sora are doing?"  
  
-Odaiba-  
  
Taichi and Sora were busy ready a book titled Algebra.  
  
-Paris-  
  
"Knowing those two, each other." Miyako commented.  
  
"Huh." Takeru looked at Miyako confusedly. A distant sound caught Takeru's attention. Takeru looked in the direction of the sound and saw a motorcycle with a sidecar approaching the two chosen. "Here he comes. Hey grandpa." Takeru yelled waving his hand. Takeru's grandfather stopped in front of the two.  
  
"Bonjour Takeru. How are you doing?" Grandpa Takaishi called out. "Boy things are really hectic here. We have all of these monsters attacking Paris and all you Grandmother would say is why don't you and Yamato visit us very often."  
  
"Sheesh, she kind of forgot that our parents are divorced now and it is a halfway around the world trip to here. So, it isn't cheap." Takeru replied. He motioned towards Miyako, "This is Miyako. I would've brought Yamato, but Gennai had us draw straws and I picked her." He then mumbled under his breath, "Unfortunately, I actually wanted to bring Hikari." Takeru felt a hard slap to his head, "OWWWW!!!! What was that for?"  
  
"That smartass comment that you just mumbled after introducing me. What are you whining about? I think I bruised my hand on you head." Miyako yelled at the blond hair boy.  
  
"Ahhh. My youngest grandson is having girl troubles." Takeru goes into big panic mode. (You know when 16-year old Gohan is in denial of Krillin's jokes in the Buu saga about Videl.)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND MUCH LESS GIRL TROUBLES." Takeru shouted.  
  
"I know. That's the problem. You need one. Ah, I'm sure Miyako here would be glad to be your girlfriend." A large crash sound is head as Takeru facevaulted. Mr. Takaishi said, "Just kidding. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takeru's eye is twitching in frustration as Miyako laughed as well. "Yamato already told me about Hikari, but we have no time. You have a job to do now, right."  
  
-Five Minutes Later-  
  
"Wow, this city sure is great." Miyako commented on the many sites that they passed on the motorcycle.  
  
"You bet this is a great city. The only problem that I have is the people's work ethics. Twice at a store, has the entire personnel left for break while servicing their customers." Takeru's grandfather replied to the comment. Miyako looked at Takeru who had an 'I told you so' look. A beeping sound interrupted the little conversation. Takeru looked at his D-3.  
  
"Hey there is a group of chosen off to the right. They are near... a digital spatial warp!?"  
  
"What, that can't be. We killed BlackWayGreymon." Miyako said.  
  
"This is no where near as big. It is almost looks like a perfection level Digimon is there." Takeru commented.  
  
"Doumon? What would she be doing here?" Miyako asked. "Why would she be... wait a minute. The signal is somewhat weaker."  
  
"Let's get there now." Mr. Takaishi said as he turned right and went towards the signal. After a few minutes of driving, they a reached a ruined city block as three French girl with Digimon fought a large Digimon. One of the girl's Digimon was a small wingless bird, another girl's was a small ball with a ninja sword, and the third girl's Digimon was a lynx-like cat that is covered in flames. The large Digimon that they were fighting was a huge black dinosaur-like Dragon. (Think the Chaos Dragons and the Dirt Dragon of FF6, just black.)  
  
"What is that thing?" Miyako asked frightfully.  
  
"He is called Black Growmon. He appeared when this female monk appear and threw a couple of cards at two of those obelisks." The blond girl answered.  
  
"Doumon, where is she?" Takeru asked.  
  
A brunette answered, "She left after some comment about getting rid of the weakest team."  
  
"That arrogant bitch." Takeru's head snapped his head towards Miyako. "That does it. Nobody calls us weak. We faced stronger Dark Tower Digimon than this, so let's finish it."  
  
"Hawkmon shinka... Aquillamon."  
"Patamon shinka... Angemon."   
  
"Get him." Unknown to Takeru another group of chosen with some stray Digimon approached the battle.  
  
"Exhaust Flame." A hot flame shot out of Black Growmon's mouth. Aquillamon and Angemon were able to avoid the blast, but some of the stray Digimon were hit. When the smoke cleared, nothing was there.  
  
"What was that?" A boy asked frightened at the sight.  
  
"NO WAY. Two perfections and five adults wiped out in an instant." Another French boy with blond hair commented. Takeru looked at the sight in complete shock.  
  
"Angemon, finish him off!" Takeru yelled at his Digimon who slightly recovered from his shock.  
  
"Right. Angemon shinka... Holy Angemon."  
  
"Ha, you think a puny perfection Angel Digimon can beat me. You're sorely mistaken. Exhaust Flame." Holy Angemon dodge the attack again and it wiped out another 10 Digimon. Holy Angemon charged his sword and swung at Black Growmon. Much to everyone's horrors, the sword didn't penetrate deep enough. "HA HA HA, pathetic. I didn't think you'd be so weak. Now, time to finish you off. Exhaust..." A small explosion hit Black Growmon on the side of his head, disrupting his attack. The remaining Digimon in the area started attacking Black Growmon. The French chosen attacked from the back. "Enough of this, Exhaust Flame." The attack went straight towards the remaining non-chosen Digimon. A wizard-like Digimon similar to Wizardmon in appearance, but with a staff, set up a combined shield to protect all of them from the blast as it hit the barrier. When the smoke cleared, there was no one left.  
  
"Did, did, did, did you see that? It was like that force field had no effect." Miyako stared in paralyzed shock at the sight.  
  
"I sure did. I don't know if we stop him with what we got left. Why is he registering as an Adult? That is at least perfection in power." Takeru commented wide-eyed.  
  
"That's because he is an adult level Digimon. He's a Demon Dragon who would normally evolve into Chaos Dukemon." Everyone look towards the origin of the voice and saw a tall skeletal Digimon. "I must admit. Doumon certainly picked a good Digimon to create and give a huge strength modifier to. Why can't she see that my lord is far better than hers? What a waste of power, but I can make this creation see the error of serving Chaos Dukemon." The undead Digimon chanted in an unknown mysterious language. After a minute of chanting, Black Growmon stopped its movements towards the skeleton. "Now that is done, Nail Bone." This time the attack went for the blond girl.  
  
"Catherine, no." A third boy yelled out. His Unimon flew out in front of the attack to take the hit, but a barrier appeared from nowhere to nullify the attack. Everyone was surprised but a familiar voice called out.  
  
"You really are pathetic SkullSatamon. Attacking mere adults, but then you could never beat me in a fair fight back then." Everyone saw Doumon standing right there. "How dare you steal one of my creations? You have always been jealous of my success in magic." Holy Angemon charged towards Doumon in anger. "Why do angel Digimon always have to do everything the hard way? Spell Prohibition Paper." Many spell papers went in many directions and struck the chosen's Digimon. Their Digimon reverted all the way down to their baby stage. The monk turned to face SkullSatamon, "As for you, let's..." SkullSatamon's staff went through Doumon.  
  
"I have to thank you for letting your guard down. You could've been so much more, but you decline and remained loyal to that loser Chaos Dukemon. There's no room for losers in this world. I can also destroy the Chosen child of Hope as well. You did well weakening them for me, too bad we weren't allies." He noticed Doumon glow as she brought her hands together. "What are you doing? Begging won't help you."  
  
"Fuck you, you overconfident bastard. Demon Gate Escape: Heal." An aura of light surrounded Doumon, healing him. "What was that about letting your guard down?"  
  
"I would destroy you now, but I got what I came for." SkullSatamon disappeared with Black Growmon.  
  
"Damn coward. His master is no better than him." The monk turned to see the chosen and their fallen Digimon. She turned her back to them and walked away. "You're not worth my time right now. I'll give you one hint in the future if you have to face Black Growmon. Don't expect him to be much tougher than today." She disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Are we done?" Miyako asked. "That is weird. Looks like we might have some problems."  
  
"Yeah that Dark Tower Digimon wiped out a whole group of Digimon. This has been one failure of a mission." A loud beeping sound is made. Takeru looked at his D-Teminal and said, "Hey, Hikari and Iori's groups are finished. Let's alert them about SkullSatamon and Black Growmon."  
  
"I'll alert Taichi and Sora to the same thing and that we are done here." Miyako said. After about an hour and a half a message came saying that Daisuke and Ken's groups are done with their locations and will pick everyone up.  
  
-Odaiba-  
  
"Okay the others have finished up with their missions. Let's get this over with Sora." Taichi stated after reading the last message.  
  
"All right, this should be it, so let's go." Taichi and Sora opened up the gate program and entered into the Digital World.  
  
-Somewhere Unknown-  
  
"Taichi and Sora have entered the Digital World. Let's hope they can solve this latest problem Gennai." A robed figure similar to Gennai said.  
  
"I know, all we can do now is watch, but I am confident in them." Gennai replied.  
  
To be continued  
  
This took longer than I thought. I have about two more chapters to go in Season 2. Taichi and Sora (or is that the other way around) have entered the Digital World to stop the cause of this new chaos. The next chapter is really short with little or no action.  
  
I got my motivation for the Black Growmon battle from the battle to destroy the Deathsaur and Lord Prozen in Zoids: Chaotic Century. This is the original Zoids series and happened 4000 years before the series that has Bit Cloud (it has an Irvine Cloud though, but Bang (Van) Freiheit is the main hero). It's on Cartoon Network at 6:00 am est. (well at least this week it has been on at 6:00, it used to be 6:30 am). Personally, I think this series is the better one because it is during a time of war and we don't have these competitions.  
  
Taichi and Sora doing homework on a school break period:  
Yep, in Japan, there are three breaks, summer (4-6 weeks July into possibly September), winter (2-4 weeks December into January), and spring (2-4 weeks March into April). Changing grades happens with the SPRING BREAK, so homework is never assigned during that break period. Minimal homework might be assigned during winter break, and homework is always assigned during summer break. No way out of it. 


	22. Explanations

Scene opens to a crowd cheering on as a guy with middle length dark brown hair walks onto the stage.  
  
Me: Thank you, thank you, I hope you enjoy the fic. If you didn't enjoy the fic or if you need just a little bit of space, please, GO THE FUCK OUTSIDE!!!!!!! (Everyone leaves as a girl with reddish-orange hair)  
  
Sora: Whoops, looks like you did it again. The author of this fic doesn't own anything in it. So don't bother trying to sue, you won't get very much.  
  
Me: The fact about me not owning anything is true. (Looks out to the crowd and notices it's empty.) That was just a joke to get them to laugh, just isn't my lucky month for a comedic atmosphere. This is one of my versions of a continuation of "A Digital Switch" by Fruitloop Trooper. If you are confused in reading this story then read that story first. This chapter takes place right around the Christmas episode. I know that this is one of the time gaps in the second season that I didn't like, but I couldn't figure what to put in it. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch, Chapter 21  
  
"Man, this scene is very depressing." Sora commented at the desolate place that was even worst than before. "So, this is the Island of the Damned now. Well, I don't see why anyone would mind a change in the scenery." Sora, Taichi, and there Digimon started walking toward the ominous cloud in the distance.  
  
"Man, why am I feeling a very familiar, yet changed, presence here." Piyomon commented.  
  
"I know, it felt like the darkness from August, but we killed Millenniumon." Agumon commented.  
  
"I know, but we don't know if he had a back-up plan or not again." Taichi reminded his partner. The four continued on their journey towards the black cloud. As they continued, the scenery is getting worse and worse. Soon the ground was a complete salt flat as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Man this carnage looked the work of an "Angel Weapon."" Agumon commented on the salt flat.  
  
"A what?" Sora asked.  
  
"It was something we read in the library of the Mirage Citadel, the headquarters of the Holy Order of the Net as Dukemon. An "Angel Weapon" refers to a Digimon of high type status does an action so powerful it could level an area of a few miles around it. Judging by the looks of where we are going, I'd say an evil god Digimon shattered a dimensional barrier. That would explain such a high level of devastation." Piyomon answered Sora's question.  
  
"What do you mean by type?" Taichi asked.  
  
Agumon answered, "There are three key factors used to describe a Digimon other than level. Those factors are attribute, which you already know, type, and family. Attribute is the virus, vaccine, and data type Digimon."  
  
"I know that." Taichi interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish. Type is just what the Digimon looks like. WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon are dragon-men Digimon. Andromon is, of course a cyborg Digimon. Devimon and Lady Devimon are both fallen angel Digimon. You can use this to determine possible strengths and weaknesses. Cyborgs tend to be stronger than normal, hence, why Andromon kicked both Garurumon's and Greymon's cans. However Kabuterimon's attack did extreme damage even though Andromon is a perfection level Digimon." Agumon explained.  
  
"What about family?" Sora asked.  
  
"A similar concept as well. It is more often used to determine strength's and weaknesses of Digimon. Families are groups of Digimon with similar traits. I will mainly talk about the families represented by the council. There are the Wind Guardians. They are often bird, angel, any Digimon that are strong flyers can fit into this. The Nightmare Soldiers are Digimon that have a spiritual connection. Yamato's, or should I say Mimi's, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, Doumon, and Vamdemon are strong examples of Nightmare Soldiers. The Deep Savers are pretty self-explanatory. All you have to do is look at Gomamon and his higher forms. Nature Spirits are a common family. Most child level Digimon are part of this family, but so are Palmon's higher forms. Since I am your partner Taichi, I will mention the Metal Empire. Cyborgs, or any armored Digimon are part of this family. Virus Busters are Digimon trained to hunt down computer viruses that threaten the worlds. This is a relatively new family. So far, I have only seen holy knights, who could be part of the Metal Empire as well as members of this family. Dark Area and Unknown are too vague for me to describe. Don't ask me about element types because there were no books on the subject." Agumon replied. "I am fairly certain that this is the work of an Evil God Digimon. Demon Lords and high-powered fallen angels would be subtler in crossing dimensions and do more damage in battle. I almost forgot, when I said armored Digimon; I don't mean the armor evolutions. I mean Digimon like WarGreymon, Knightmon, and any other Digimon who wears heavy armor. Jyou's Digimon Analyzer was upgraded to include these factors until him and Koushiro tried to look up Zhoqiaomon's information and overload the laptop."  
  
"Try saying that three times fast." Piyomon said.  
  
"That, that, that." Sora replied.  
  
"She's good." Taichi and Agumon commented simultaneously as the group walked through the devastated region. As soon as they get near the cloud, Taichi and Sora's D-3's pick up a powerful spatial warp inside. Taichi commented, "Well, we are near are destination. Shall we continue?" Taichi turned to see Sora, and the Digimon nod. The group walked into the dark cloud and soon reached a large crystal.  
  
"What the," Sora was interrupted as a bright flash of light shone down on the group.  
  
"Ah, Taichi and Sora, it's been a while." A familiar voice boomed.  
  
"No, that can't be Mugen Dramon." Taichi stated.  
  
"It is. As you can see my rebirth is complete. I'm in stage 1 of my rebirth evolution. I'm now Moon Millenniumon." The voice continued. "I found out that my power doesn't increase in life, but in death. That was why Millenniumon wasn't much stronger than Mugen Dramon. I will make a sacrifice and bear the burden of leadership and lead the Digital World into a new era."  
  
"What sacrifice, don't make me laugh. You just want to destroy life." Piyomon accused.  
  
"Oh really. In that case I'm no different from any of you chosen." Moon Millenniumon retorted.  
  
"Leave them out of this. They are good kids and don't make others suffer." Agumon snapped back.  
  
"Ha, talk about being a hypocrite. Don't you remember the Chumon and Piccolomon died to make sure you guys survived? Every action you do, some one out there suffers. It doesn't matter whether it was you, Wizardmon, Vamdemon, Piemon, or even me, someone will always pay the price in battle. That is the way of life. After I finish you here, Chaos Dukemon is next. I no longer need his aid."  
  
"So he was your benefactor. Well, in that case we'll finish you right here, right now." Taichi spoke.  
  
"Agumon shinka... Greymon. Greymon shinka... MetalGreymon."  
"Piyomon shinka... Birdramon. Birdramon shinka... Garudamon."  
"MetalGreymon/Garudamon, jogress shinka... Dukemon."  
  
"See what I mean. You guys are no different from me; we both want to destroy life. It doesn't matter whether you are fighting evil, or good. You are just like me." Moon Millenniumon responded.  
  
"Don't even try to lay a guilt trip on them. They are not like you. You threaten to destroy all life. They fight to prevent that. You may be stronger than you were six month's ago, but you are in a pupa stage of metamorphosis. We won't let you complete your final transformation." Dukemon charges toward Moon Millenniumon with his sword drawn.  
  
To be continued  
  
It is getting close to the final battle. Season three is coming closer. What villains will show up in the future? Like I'm telling you. Two of them should be obvious.  
  
Agumon's and Piyomon's speech:  
I decided to explain what certain things mean on the Digimon analyzer a little bit. That is what I could possibly sum up on certain topics. More of Dukemon's memories came back to Agumon and Piyomon each time they evolve into Dukemon.  
  
"Angel Weapon" is a term I used from Wild Arms 2.  
  
The talk between Moon Millenniumon and the chosen was inspired by the conversation between Bang and Prozen in Zoids: Chaotic Century.  
  
Season 3 will not be posted until the fall. I also have ideas for a very alternate universe story, but I don't know if I'll write it. 


	23. Final Chapter

Scene opens to a crowd cheering on as a guy with middle length dark brown hair walks onto the stage.  
  
Me: Thank you, thank you, I hope you enjoy the fic. If you didn't enjoy the fic or if you need just a little bit of space, please, GO THE FUCK OUTSIDE!!!!!!! (Everyone leaves as a girl with reddish-orange hair)  
  
Sora: Whoops, looks like you did it again. The author of this fic doesn't own anything in it. So don't bother trying to sue, you won't get very much.  
  
Me: The fact about me not owning anything is true. (Looks out to the crowd and notices it's empty.) That was just a joke to get them to laugh, just isn't my lucky month for a comedic atmosphere. This is one of my versions of a continuation of "A Digital Switch" by Fruitloop Trooper. If you are confused in reading this story then read that story first. This chapter takes place right around the Christmas episode. I know that this is one of the time gaps in the second season that I didn't like, but I couldn't figure what to put in it. Enjoy.  
  
Digital Switch 02, Chapter 22  
  
The soothing sound of waves crashing was heard throughout the beach environment. People were play in the water and on the sand. Taichi was lying down on a blanket, looking towards the sky. Images of a fairly recent event flashed before his eyes as he moved his gaze down to the young lady sleeping right next to him. A small smile crept up on his face as he remembered the full meaning of yesterday's events. He returned back to gazing at the sky and caught sight of the dome roof. //Everyone said that Ocean Dome is a great place. This place is better than I heard.// Taichi yawned as he was slowly falling asleep.  
  
-Dream Sequence Flashback-  
  
"Royal Saber," a bolt of energy was shot out at Moon Millenniumon. The blast hit the dark Digimon to cause some pain but it didn't budge.  
  
"Dimension Destroyer," a ball of black energy shot out from the dragon-like shadow in the crystal. It collided with Dukemon, sending him into the ground. Dukemon was slow to get up, but he barely dodged the second attack that was heading his way. "Not bad Dukemon. You have significantly improved since our last encounter, but it isn't enough to beat me. I let my guard down the last time, but now I'm even stronger than Chaos Dukemon, and in due time, I'll destroy him and take over his realm."  
  
Little did the two warriors realize, Doumon was watching from above the battlefield at a distance. //Ha, good joke Millenniumon. You actually think that you stronger than Chaos Dukemon right now. Even Dukemon is strong than you. In a couple of years, when you finished your metamorphosis, maybe then, but you wouldn't survive to see that day as Chaos Dukemon would no longer require your services. I'm glad that I am at a safe distance. I would be in big trouble if any of them spot me.//  
  
//Oh man, Moon Millenniumon sounded hurt from Dukemon's attack but since Moon Millenniumon didn't budge, we couldn't tell if he was hurt from it.// "Come on Dukemon. You can beat this guy. I know you can." Taichi yelled out.  
  
"Right." Dukemon's sword was glowing with white energy. "Royal Saber." A large beam of energy shot out of the sword towards the evil Digimon. Moon Millenniumon suddenly disappeared as the energy whizzed by where he was. The attack struck against a large rift in the air. The rift seemed to mend itself back together, but it wasn't complete.  
  
"Taichi did you see that." Sora pointed to Taichi.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if Millenniumon was able to be reborn as Moon Millenniumon in that rift." Taichi replied.  
  
//If that is the case if we can seal this rift Moon Millenniumon might not be reborn into his final nightmare.// "Taichi, Sora, try to use your D-3's to seal up the rift, I'll take care of Moon Milleniumon." Dukemon shouted to his two partners. He looked around for his opponent as Taichi and Sora approached the rift with their D-3's held out. Beams of holy light shot out and started to mend the rift.  
  
The rift was almost closed all the way, when it suddenly open back up. Moon Millenniumon appeared right behind Dukemon. "Surprise you can't close it. Not while I'm alive. I thought that the rift might've interested you so I let you have your way with it for a while. Game over. Death Crystal." A black ray struck Dukemon as a black crystal-like substance started to cover Dukemon. After about a minute, Dukemon was completely covered in the crystal. "You are now effectively dead."  
  
"Dukemon!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Now that he is out of the way I can finish you two off."  
  
"This looks like our limit Sora." Taichi said grabbing onto Sora's hand.  
  
"Taichi," Sora turned Taichi's head and gave him a passionate kiss. "This does look like it."  
  
//Of course, Moon Milleniumon is being over confident about his power. He was a Dark Area Digimon when we fought him as Millenniumon; chances are he is still the same.//  
  
"You're so weak, I can eliminate you in a blink of an eye, so prepare to meet your end chosen."  
  
"So." Moon Millenniumon gasped in surprise of the comment that came simultaneously from Taichi and Sora. "Do you think we care that you think, we're weak? That just means that you must be really weak if you lose to us." The two D-3's glow brightly. Suddenly, Dukemon broke out of his crystal prison and the glow completely mended the rift.  
  
"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE. How did you do that? Nevermind, it won't matter I'll still win." Moon Millenniumon voiced his surprise than regain his composure. "Dimension Destroyer." Dukemon raised his shield. To everyone surprise, the attack reflected back at the evil Digimon. //Where did that come from? He was down and out for the count.// He notice Dukemon's shield glowing. //Oh no.// "Death Crystal."  
  
"Final Elysian." A blast of holy energy shot out of the shield and overpowered Moon Millenniumon's attack. Dukemon's attack continued to advance towards the evil Digimon and engulf him in it's light.  
  
Moon Millenniumon was slowly falling apart. "NO!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!!" Soon, there was nothing left of Moon Millenniumon. The blue sky appeared over the island for the first time in what seemed like decades. Dukemon reverted back to Pyocomon and Koromon.  
  
"We did it." Sora cheered. Taichi cheered with Sora as Doumon was watching from afar before disappearing.  
  
-End Dream Sequence Flashback-  
  
Taichi woke up to see Sora smirking at him. //Why do I get the feeling that she was up to something?// As Taichi tried to move, he found that he couldn't. //Don't tell me.// He looked down and saw that he buried underneath some sand. //She did.//  
  
"How was your nap, honey?" Sora asked placing a passionate kiss on Taichi's lips.  
  
"It was good, until I woke up to this," Taichi replied motioning to his situation. "I was dreaming about that battle against Moon Millenniumon. Will you let me up now?"  
  
Sora smirked as she replied, "I think about it after I take a swim." Sora got up and laughed as she left Taichi to his predicament.  
  
"Ha ha, good joke now let me up." Sora continued on to the water. "Sora, come on, let out." Taichi continue with his pleas until Sora was in the water. "Oh darn, I guess I have to wait." He sighed.  
  
-Digital World-  
  
//What could Skull Satamon and his master want from this cave? It's just an ordinary cave. I don't see anything special.// Doumon was thinking as she walked through a cave in which see saw Skull Satamon and a few flunkies leave. //This place was too well defended to be ordinary.// The monk came across a huge hole in the ground. "What was here?" She asked herself when something caught her eye. She looked in the direction and saw a hieroglyph. //That looks like Dukemon, but he doesn't have *****.// A warning sign went off in her head and turned to face the direction and saw a red beam heading towards the nearby generator. As it hit, a large explosion occurred and part of the mountain caved in on the cave.  
  
On the outside of the mountain stood a behemoth cybernetic dragon that was completely black. Skull Satamon stood next to the hulking behemoth. "Oh well Doumon. It was nice knowing you. You should've joined. You might have had magic that could make Digimon 100 times stronger than normal temporarily, but I can make Digimon evolve to their perfection level with mine." A rift opened in the air and a shadowy figure appeared in it. "Doumon is now destroyed master."  
  
"Good, that means Chaos Dukemon no longer has any more henchmen. Return immediately. We will plan to take of his realm." The figure said.  
  
"Why don't we destroy him now if you don't mind me asking." Skull Satamon asked.  
  
"He is still in his sleep, and he is indestructible while he is in such a state. We can only defeat him when he is awake. Now return to base." The figure ordered as the rift close.  
  
"Yes sir. Alright, lets go." Skull Satamon and the black Digimon flew off to prepare for Chaos Dukemon's return.  
  
-Fin  
  
All right I am done with season two. I won't be able to write Season three until September when I return to college. I might if I get a laptop early this summer. Season three will start a few months before the beach scene of this chapter and the final scene of this chapter will show up. A few things will show up in season three. Here is a list:  
  
Mode Change: That's right this will appear in season three. I thought that there was no need for this in season 2 because there was already so many ideas with the evolutions.  
  
New Villains: There will be new villains in this story and at least one of them isn't even a Digimon.  
  
And now for some follies: I recently received an email from Lord Archive about some mistakes I have made in a few earlier episodes. Many of these mistakes were because I wasn't aware of them and I thank him for this information. Here is the list:  
  
The wake up the dead joke at the Yagami apartment complex: It turns out there was an episode in the Vamdemon arc where there was a view of that roof. He recently noticed this watching it a couple of weeks ago on ABC Family. There are apartments in Japan that have cemeteries on their roofs, just not this one.  
  
Millenniumon: Is this the same Millenniumon as the WonderSwan Games? The answer: yes and/or no, you decide. If yes, he will still not appear in "Digital Switch 03" because that would make him my version of Vamdemon and two killings is enough. He would also be alive as he is Ryo's Digimon partner and will only die if Ryo dies. I didn't even know of this until Archive mentioned it to me.  
  
Grandfather Takaishi's statement about Takeru's Grandmother: It was never stated whether Grandmother Takaishi was alive or not and I decided on alive.  
  
School breaks: A majority of the schools in Japan have 4-week long school breaks, but there are possible variations between schools in how they run their year. Some schools have their school trip during break instead of during school. However, only spring break is excluded from homework because that's when students change grades. The only exception is cram school like the one Jyou takes during the summer. These are mainly attended to make up for failing grades or to prepare for entrance exams. 


End file.
